D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins
by ShadowBR2
Summary: Going rogue and branded as traitor, Allen Walker has been running from Black Order for months. In one of his escape, he was forced to use the Ark again, only to backfire and take him to a place no one would expect. No definite pairings yet, no yullen.
1. Chapter 1: A Long Ride

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

Hello everybody, I'm back after so much time(Not that anyone knows me or should even care but still…). I know there were many people who ever read my last story, few reviewed(12 reviews at all), so you all have my thanks for your patience and cooperation. I've kinda gone dark for many mouths thanks to a writer block, preventing me to get along with the flow of my first story, so, to distract myself I choose to stay away from writing.

I just finished to watch once again the entire series of Katsura Hoshino name D Gray-man(Both anime and manga) as well as distracting myself with Bleach. And after reading many other fanfictions(mostly crossovers) of both, I decided to write another story of my own.

Well, enough about me, I'll just do my work while you all enjoy.

Timeline for following…

Bleach: at the beginning of the season 6 on the anime. The setting is focused on bleach universe when the soul society still has to discover the real plan of Aizen. Inoue Orihime wasn't captured by Ulquiorra yet, so Ichigo and company haven't gone to Hueco mundo.

D Gray-man: As the summary says, the story is focused on Allen Walker just after the Seed of Destruction Arc; to more specific, is the time when he escapes the Black Order abandoning Lenalee on the manga. There are some minor changes but it overall, the story flows from here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors.**

Chapter 1: A Long Ride

_Somewhere on Italy…_

Running across a random alley, a boy, wearing nothing but a tattered brown cloak, runs desperately as if his life is in danger. He kept running and running, dodging everything he could on his way before finally losing his breath and fall because of fatigue. He slowly descends leaning nearby on a wall to rest.

"…Urg…" he groans panting heavily, "(_it seems that I managed to flee…_)" he thought, recovering his breath, then out of nowhere something flies on his direction, it was some source of a small, golden ball-like creature with four, stubby legs, two horns and feathered wings, and a long tail that ends in a thick swirl.

"Timcanpy…" called the boy as the said golem lays on his head. Both simply stood there doing nothing but staring the sky, trying to distract the mind from the world, the only thing he could imagine is how the world managed to turn out his life; He thought about himself.

Allen Walker, an young man like anyone else, average on height, with a rather lean muscular body whose it's covered with many scars, result from his harsh life on battles. He had a shoulder length white hair, an unusual color for such young person, if seen from distance or from behind, one could confuse him as an old man.

His face definitely is something else, he has a very pale skin and his eyes are silver colored; his left eye possess some unusual scar that begin with a strange reverse pentagram on the forehead that trails down a line ending on the cheek. Strange as it seems, it was never been like that, he was born like any other and yet he was forced to live misery.

On the world he lives, lies an ancient holy war of universal proportions, a malevolent existence known only as "Millennium Earl" threatens to destroy the world with an army of Akuma, an monstrosity born from poor souls of the afterlife that has been forcefully brought back by their loved ones, who in despair, were tempted by the said Earl, and thus, forever bent to his will, those monsters wreck chaos and disaster on the world and no mortal force can possibly resist them.

To stand against such enemy, emerged The Exorcists, humans chosen by God, capable to wield the divine power of Innocence, the only force capable to harm this kind of evil. United by the Black Order, those chosen ones fight, to ensure that humanity live to see the next day of their lives.

It has been three months since Allen crossed a Noah Gate and escaped the Order branded as a Traitor. Many things happened, and now death follows the young man; outnumbered, outmatched, and forced to flee from a force he can't possibly stand against, Allen Walker fights for his life, seeking hope so that he can solve the terrible secret of his life, the fact that he's an Noah host.

With many things on his mind, Allen felt tired; he slowly began to drift into sleep. Noticing that, the little golem began to panic, he wasn't supposed to sleep now, not while he's been tracked by the enemy.

Timcanpy tried to wake him by pinching with his legs but got no answer. At same time, the ground below Allen began to distort; having no choice, the golem open his mouth, full of razor sharp teeth, and proceed to bite the boy's nose.

"O-OWWW! Timcanpy! What you a- !" fully awaken, Allen's left eye began to react, the sclera turned black while the iris became an red reverse pentagram, an gear of sort materialized in from of it as if he was using an monocle.

"_I can feel it…_" spoke a sinister voice coming from the void, "_There's a Noah here…_"

"Not again…" he muttered, jumping away to dodge the face of a giant Akuma that abruptly rushed. Allen simply stood there watching as the hole slowly increased in size, giving room for more giant sized faces to sneak out. He knew that if those Akuma were released, a great portion of the city would be decimated with.

Thinking quickly, he began to activate his power; his left arm began to glow with ominous green energy that soon turned into white and covered his entire body. Allen stood before his enemy, his hair became spiky and he was wearing a rather distinctive outfit, an shinning cloak with 4 spikes on his back, complete with an silver masquerade-like mask fixed behind on a hood; his left arm became slender and black, with an razor sharp claws on the hand.

Lunging forward, Allen charged his hand and decapitated all the three giant faces in an instant with the **Edge End**'s destructive power. However, a second later, more portals began to open followed by a waves of Akuma coming out, all of them ignoring the frightened humans around and focusing on him.

Fortunately, everything was mostly a one-sided fight; Allen was easily curbstomping them thanks to his General level power, but still, that ruckus was raising quite much attention around; Allen knew that if he stood ground for too long, **He** would soon make his appearance on the scene.

It didn't took long before he could feel some source of "defiance" coming from his innocence, an ominous presence began to surround the area; knowing what it is, Allen exterminated to remaining Akumas and proceeded to flee as soon as possible, before his power begins to desynchronize too much.

"Tim! Quick, take me to the most isolated place now!" he yelled; hearing that, the golem followed his orders and quickly flew away with him following behind. It was quick, the field was cleared and empty, the portals began to close for some reason, and peace came back; all that was left as the presence of a single person, its appearance consisted of a short blonde haired man with glasses, he wears brown coat with a black cassock underneath it, he apparently is some source of cardinal, an officer of the Christian church.

He simply stood there examination around for a few seconds before looking to the sky, gazing with a dead serious expression.

"You will not escape, Allen Walker…" He muttered.

_Somewhere on another dark alley…_

As he fled, Allen began to twitch in pain; his left arm began to react violently as it dispersed white energy in form of feathers. There is force causing all his innocence related items to react in such way, causing him to feel as if he was burning. At same time, his skin suddenly changed in tone; it became darker, followed by some strange cross marks appearing on his forehead.

"ARRGh…Curse… you… Apocryphos!…" he muttered coughing blood. The Noah inside him, Neah Walker, was once again trying to overtake his mind due the weakening influence of the innocence.

And while he stands down mentally struggling against it, he was chased by Apocryphos, the Sentient Innocence. He is but some source of Guardian for the Heart, the core of all Innocence in the world. His objective is to absolve Allen, because once done, their fused power could free him the from Noah genes' influence.

In theory, that would certainly solve many problems for both himself and the Order; however, since Apocryphos was the one who apparently assassinated Allen's master, Cross Marian, Allen considers him an enemy with passion. Unfortunately, there's nothing that he could possibly do as his enemy isn't only immune to Innocence but can also track and deactivate it at distance.

Once the pain diminished, he stood up and proceeded to leave, the longer he stays in one place, more dangerous the things turn out; he had to leave the city before it too late.

But then… "_I fell the fourteen…_"

"! Damnit not again!" Spoke Allen in dismay. The situation began to repeat once more; from the ground, a series of portals began to appear. Wasting no time, Allen ignored everything and jumped over the roof of a nearby building to escape, he knew that the Akuma were only targeting him, so there was only one option, flee.

After 20 minutes of nothing but run, Allen turns around on a corner and catches his breath back.

"(_How long this will last? I…I can't stand this anymore…_)" He thought; all the strain that has been passed, all the pain he felt until now, began to take a slip into his sanity. He felt unable to think properly, he eyes were dull and empty, devoid of life. He began to ignore the surroundings and the world around him, he didn't even felt the nearby presence.

"Found Ya~" spoke a voice; seeing who it was, Allen barely reacted.

"There you are, fourteen-kun~" Anyone who fought Akuma before knows who he is, the grotesque fatso with gentleman appearance, wearing an exotic long hat, and that forever grin bound on the face, the Millennium Earl stood before Allen.

"Poor thing, look at you, such wounds and brushes, it feels so sad~" he commented, "Come, it's time to get you home~" then, the Earl offered a hand so that Allen could stand; but the said one didn't react.

"Now now come, we will-" but then, before he could finish the sentence, a spear made of what appears to be white feathers, appeared out of nowhere and tearing him away. At distance, another presence appeared before Allen, it was the cardinal from before, which means…

"Ara, ara, you are… Apocryphos-kun~" spoke the creepy fat man rising from the dust apparently intact.

"The Earl of Millennium, leader of the Akuma, and master of the Noah clan. To think you would appear in such place…The Heart demands your end!" taunted the cardinal already shapeshifting his arms into some kind of rigid feather spears.

"I'm sorry, but if possible I don't want to fight now. Could you simply, **hand over our little brother~**" demanded the Earl with his frightening expression.

"Such futile request, you already know my answer"

"I see…then, you leave me no choice~…hmm?"

Out of nowhere, some source of heart shaped door materialized near the Earl, and from there 2 shadows came out of it. The first was a tall, black haired, Portuguese-looking man, wearing an exotic tuxedo suit covered by an brown coat; the second as a short, blue haired girl, dressing an punk-lolita uniform or sort of, she's also seems to be carrying an umbrella of sort with an jack-o-lantern on the tip.

"What you two are doing here?~" he asked addressing them.

"Just joining the fray, Earl" replied Tyki.

"Ah! Allen, what happened to you?" yelled Road as she saw the bloodstains over him, she instantly tried to get on his side but soon was forced to dodge away from a feather spike of Apocryphos.

"You filthy Noah cannot escape my grasp" he yelled unleashing another sweep of his arm in order to tackle her away; when it was about to connect, Tyki dashed forward and blocked with his purple charged arm, then reacting quickly he struck at his enemy, who easily jumped away; the ground exploded due his power releasing dark energy everywhere.

_Allen's Inner Mind…_

With a battle taking place in front of him, Allen could only observe motionlessly; he felt too tired to move, too tired to think or do something, before he knew, the place he was in was different. He was restrained on a throne-like chair; there was nothing but void around, nothing but one single person standing nearby, it is a hallucination? An illusion? He didn't knew.

"(**_Oh my, you're just going to sit there and watch?_**)" Spoke the haunting voice of the White Noah approaching him.

"(_I don't care…_)" he quickly retorted.

"(**_What? Lost faith already? If you don't care, I got some plans in mind but-_**)"

"(_Go to hell!_)" He shouted in his mind to a mildly surprised Neah.

"(**_Ohya? That cold of you, Allen-kun~_**)"

"(_My life was gone to hell since you appeared! I didn't want this! I didn't want to be an Exorcist! I didn't want to fight in this stupid war! I just want to be normal!_)" Allen yelled in apparent distraught and anger as he shed some tears, however, Neah could feel something else.

"(**_Oh really? Then why I can tell that you're lying?_**)" He mentioned startling Allen, "(**_We share the same body you know, it easy for me to tell what you're thinking_**)"

"(_What you're getting at?_)" Demanded Allen with scowled face. In response, Neah leaned closer to face to face with him, giving a rather uncomfortable feeling.

"(**_You're odd, my nephew. Didn't you tell to that woman that you would forge your own path? That you would continue as an Exorcist or something?_**)" He spoke making Allen lower his head. in fact, Allen was lying, he just couldn't handle the pressure, the odds were too much for him, he didn't knew what he should do next, after all its obvious that he can't simply run away forever.

"(**_You're strange; sometimes I wonder what Mana had in his mind when he found you_**)"

Allen stood in thought, hearing that specific name made him remember of what he used to say constantly, "_…don't stop, keep walking…_" every time he heard that, it echoed on his mind, giving him strength and inspiration to live; Mana became the only person he could trust since his birth.

"(_Mana…_)" he muttered before finally smiling back at Neah.

"(**_...?_**)"

"(_I didn't expect hear an such words from a Noah_)" he spoke recognizing that his adoptive uncle just gave one unusual lecture.

"(**_Don't get me wrong boy, once I get my chance out, don't expect mercy_**)"

"(_Yeah, I know…_)"

"(**_Whatever, get us away from that Innocence monster_**)"

_In meantime, on the Real World…_

"How troublesome…" commented Tyki as he saw the blank monstrosity at his front, Apocryphos was on his true form, an white humanoid monster with cracked skin, black sclera with green iris; no hair or nose, and there's also an small cross over the upper body somewhat similar to Allen's own at the left hand.

"I can see you learnt some tricks since our last fight" spoke Apocryphos, remembering their encounter in the Prison of the Black Order.

"You can say that"

"Tyki! Can you hurry up and defeat him? I can't get near Allen without getting caught"

"Oi Oi, this isn't that easy you know"

"Well that's expected for a Guardian of the Heart. However, we should hurry up, our little brother is waiting~" spoke the Earl.

"Pathetic, it's time to finish this" Apocryphos taunted just about to attack, but stopped when noticing something a strange signature behind; everyone were surprised when they saw the wall behind Allen becoming pure white followed by an strange shaped shard coming from the sky.

"Oh? That is…" Tyki wondered.

"An Ark Gate!" yelled Road. Allen, now standing, gave a small smile to them and disappears inside of it. Noticing that, Apocryphos quickly turned around and went in chase, however it was too late; he ended up crushed the very wall Allen once was as the gate itself shattered before his arrival.

"Road-chan, could you track his next destination~?" asked the Earl with that frightening cheerful voice.

"Hai!" then, she proceeded to open once again that heart shaped door, one of her exclusive abilities. Even though they cannot control the old Ark, Road can observe and track Allen as he travels between the dimensions, with that, the Noah can easily prepare for his arrival to try and capture him, or better, bring their newest member, Neah Walker, back.

"However, we cannot allow such chance slip us by, we need the location of the Heart, I believe you two can handle this, can you~?" Once the Earl finished the speech, an iron maiden appeared from ground bellow Apocryphos and crushed him, only to be destroyed by the feather spikes.

"Of course!" spoke two voices in synchrony as they exit the door. Jasdero and Devit, the Bonds of the Noah, they dress the same clothes, white jackets and pants; and have the same dark brown skin and cross shaped stigmata in the foreheads, common in Noahs. Impressive enough, they are twin brothers even through their appearances may be different. Jasdero have a long blond hair while Devit's own is black.

Wielding short-barreled shotguns, they dash forward and then blows up Apocryphos's head with a simultaneous shot. Effective as it seems, the remains began to reunite and the Innocence was soon recovered to fight once again.

"Well time to make our leave~" ordered the Earl as Road and Tyki follows him inside to the darkness.

_Meanwhile on the Noah Ark…_

Hovering above in the sky, lies a white deformed cube surrounded by an ring made from rectangular blocks. Inside of it, there's an floating city covered by an shinning aura, that was the Noah Ark, the same device described on the bible that helped the most righteous family and a couple of every animal on earth to survive the Great Flood.

On the majestic city, an random door nearby opens with Allen coming out. Since he's the musician, he do have the absolute control of the Ark, therefore he could go anywhere in the world in a instant. There, he was supposed to be safe at first, but that's not exactly the case, this time, things went in way no one would guess.

"…? This is…" Once Allen saw the city, he froze, there were nothing but disaster, the sky was purple, and the entire shinning city that he pictured was devastated.

"What happened here? The city… the city destroyed…" Seeking answers, Allen explored the area, first checking the already open portals connecting to the Black Order bases, even though they cannot control the Ark, Allen left the portals intact for their advantage, after all, the he still considers the Order his home, still, it was strange.

"(_Could it be that they destroyed this place?_)" Allen thought however soon discarded it; LeVerrier couldn't simple let such tactical advantage slip by like that; it has to be another reason. Unfortunately, after exploring, there wasn't no door anywhere, everything was either broken or locked.

Worried, he played the lyrics of the song that Mana once taught in his mind in order to open a gate into the Real World. Moments later, something happened, a door materialized at his front, its design was rather unique compared to the other door he knew, from the looks of it, it appears to be an Asian styled gate made from wood and paper(Shoji style).

Nevertheless of that, he went inside anyway, it was the only option. Or it would be, if he knew that the exit led him into the sky.

"Eh? What!? AAAAAaaahhhh!"

*CRASH!*

"URg… … OWww" Allen fell deadpanned into solid ground, Timcanpy even sweated seeing that, through it was completely unexpected, it did work, he was outside on the Real World, or at least it appears to be. Actually, he felt strange; he could sense some kind of energy permeating the environment.

"Where the hell am I?" He spoke recovering up. Apparently, he fell near a random forest of sort, so exploring around, he eventually finds an exit nearby leading to the edge of a hill, that's where he saw the place he found himself at.

The height of the hill allowed him to spot villages around, but it was different, actually all the villages were connected as if everything was one huge megalo-gigant(just an word for bigger) city, and far at distance something was different, an part of the city is covered in white, perhaps it is an important area or something, Allen didn't knew.

Before deciding to leave, something happened, far off on that white city, a huge sets of wall began to fall from the sky to surround it, Allen for sure saw something like four giants human things falling down as well, whatever it was, he didn't wanted to stay and know, so he made his way out and heard to the nearest village, with luck, he may know an place to stay until he deals with the Fourteen on his body.

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

So that's it folks, first chapter, it was sad that there wasn't that much lines for the characters, this is only some sort of recap for the current events around Allen, so I can see that the narrative is poor, sometimes empty or something. Anyway, I did it, now I can begin to write out my mind, maybe with luck, some ideias may spark for my other history.

**Enjoy and if possible, review ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2: Traces

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

Well well, thanks for the reviews, seriously. I'm really excited to write out and show you the things I've been imagining.

Sorry Happycafegirl, The setting didn't allow me to show Ichigo yet, so forgive me. Don't worry; soon both teams from each side will join together.

Nightmare-chan~ where are you ? I may need yer help but u r invisible.

Whatever, who care about me, I'll just shut up and write more, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors.**

_Following the events of the last chapter…_

After one unexpected lecture of his supposed uncle, Allen escapes a dangerous situation through the Ark one more time. However, the something happened, whatever it was, it brought him to a place in middle of nowhere; it's a wonder how things may turn around for him now. Meanwhile, both Black Order and the Noah began to notice strange behaviors on the dimensional planes, how they will behave toward it?…

Chapter 2: Traces

_Back, on the Black Order's HQ…_

As time passed by, news spread out quickly, Kanda Yuu, one of the missing Exorcists, was returned back. It has been a long time since that incident with Alma Karma, the previous incarnation of Kanda's lover. Considering what happened, he was supposed to be free, thanks to Allen, and living his life the way he wanted; however, there was something bothering his mind, "issues" that he wanted to deal his own.

Recovering his newly, blood crystalized Innocence, he returns once more to serve the Order, for now. He, Lenalee, and a small team of the Asian science division(Roufa, Rikei and Shifu included) were called at the Supervisor's office due an emergency situation; apparently, the entire Order and its branches has been alerted to not utilize the Ark until further instructions. What is happening?

"Nii-san! What happened?" asked Leenale worried before noticing the members around. There, Komui, LeVerrier, Bak, Reever and Johnny were all reunited, their faces showed signs of concern or doubt for some reason.

"Are everyone here?" demanded LeVerrier about the group; they answered with a nod, "Supervisor…"

Then Komui began, "There's something wrong with the Ark."

"Something wrong?" wondered Lenalee.

"There no way to explain exactly. Several days ago, many scientists and officers have been reporting strange incidents about the Ark, some of them relate about the city being completely devastated, others claim to have seen completely unknown monsters."

"Akuma?" asked Kanda.

"We aren't able to confirm yet. In fact, at first, of all those incidents, none has been proved yet. The investigation teams weren't able to find any evidence or anything related to the reports, so we considered nothing but some mistake. However, now it's different, a series of disappearance began to rise; many of our members went MIA for some unknown reason, investigations prove that all many finders went into the Ark after completing their missions, so it's easy to guess that it involves the Ark." He explained.

"Lately, I've ordered the science teams to monitor and observe the Ark behavior at time. Then we've discovered this…" Then Komui brought up and opened a box, releasing a black golem that began to flash a hologram.

Then everyone could see it and wonder, it was the same thing Allen saw, the once shinning city was partially grounded to dust; several buildings were destroyed and the sky had a sinister purple tone over it.

"How can an investigation team miss something like that?" commented Bak unable to comprehend the events logically. Then something changed, a shadow appeared, from the size of it, it wasn't human, as far from details go, the hologram wasn't steady, all they could see and some blurry humanoid thing appearing out from thin air, the only thing they could tell for sure is that there was a hole of sort, somewhere in the chest.

"What are those things?" muttered Loufa.

The thing approached an nearby building and began to destroy it for no reason what-so-ever, and after sometime, it noticed the golem peeking it; the creature turned around and began to chase him, releasing an never heard before scream on its way; once cornering the golem, the scene began to distort and flash in white before the entire place turns back to what once was, an shinning city.

"Eh? What happened? Where's the monster?" asked Rikei in confusion.

"It disappeared…" added Shifu as the hologram dissipates.

Komui continued, "As you can see, this is a concern. Those "plane" swifts, as Reever calls it, are completely random, and considering the behavior of those creatures, it fine to say they are hostile and dangerous. All the branches around the world have been informed to not utilize the Ark until the situation has been dealt it."

Then hearing that, Loufa began to wonder, if there is an incident of such dangerous nature, why bring a team of scientist to deal with the case? Shouldn't the Exorcist be the ones dealing with it? Thinking that, she raises the hand and requests attention.

"Excuse me, but… what exactly we are supposed to do?" she said.

"You all unite as a team and will infiltrate the Ark to wait until one these phases happen, then, with the specialized equipment Division Head Reever will bring, you must explore and exanimate anything you can find, Lenalee and Kanda will provide support and protection if necessary. Any other questions?" Komui asked expecting no answer, but then, LeVerrier began to speak, to his dismay.

"Supervisor Komui… do you think this incident have any relation with the Ark's current owner, Allen Walker?" he asked with that stern face. Everyone around gave an angry look at him, most of them didn't like the fact that the Order accuses one of their own as an traitor, they know that Allen is involved with the Noah for being an host, but still, it wasn't his choice.

"We… can't say for sure. Like I said, the investigation teams weren't able to find anything else; there no evidence or proof which prove that Allen is actually responsible yet. For now that question remains open."

"Very well… Listen! All of you! This is a high priority mission, the Ark has been one of our most valuable assets in this war, failure is not an option; this must to be solved at all costs." He lectured, while most didn't like the way he spoke, they had to admit, the Ark indeed brought an benefit for the Order; by connecting to the important places in the world, the Exorcists gained had a significant advantage when hunting for the remaining Innocences; losing the Ark at such critical moment would be a huge loss for them.

"That's all…" Finishing his speech, LeVerrier and his new assistant stood up and left the office with no more words. After receiving the mission briefing, the group left Komui's office and soon made their way to the science's division laboratory to retrieve the necessary equipment; it won't take long before they leave towards the Ark.

_Meanwhile at the currently Unknown Village…_

After two hours of walking, Allen finally arrives at the village; however, the sight wasn't exactly friendly as he thought. Aside from the rather decent structured houses, the place had a smell of death in air, the people around looked malnourished due hunger that they were barely conscious, and it didn't discriminate towards woman or children; Allen felt bad for thinking about food at time.

"Cruel… what happened here?" he muttered. While wandering around, he noticed a big amount of movement over an building, perhaps it was an inn or bar of sort, so he went towards it. The place was definitely crowded, man and woman alike, drinking, flirting, eating, some even are playing some of game involving cards; expect that the cards had pictures he never seen before.

Nevertheless of that, the people here were enjoying by themselves without even care about each other until he took a step inside. Everyone around gave an peek of curiosity at him; feeling a bit embarrassed, Allen just smiled and signaled with a hand, the people then began to ignore him as he made his way in. The place indeed looked like an bar of sort, so using the skills he learn in his past he looked around seeking to find the most important looking person in the area.

It was rather easy, there was a man nearby sitting down on a couch over an elevated floor, he was surrounded by two, somewhat good looking girls serving sake(think about Cross Marian with the girls, just forget the badassary he has). It was obvious that he was pretty much on a better situation than anyone else, so he was definitely important.

"Erm… Excuse me, could you please tell me what is this town?" he asked bowing to the man who just gave a stern look; it seems he didn't appreciate to be disturbed.

"What is this? an newbie?" he spoke as Allen nodded.

"Hmph, you got yourself unlucky boy. You're at Rukongai District 78, also called Inuzuri(_Howling Dog_)…"

"Rukongai…District eh?" Allen repeated his words in thought, he didn't recognize the name in his mind; he first thought it was any random village you could find in the world, but considering the size of the place he saw at the hill, he quickly discarded.

"From what country is this village?" he asked the man. Hearing those words, everyone on the room stood in silence for a few seconds before starting to laugh; that left Allen somewhat confused.

"Erm… did I say something wrong?"

"What? Have cracked your skull? This is the Soul Society, there is no country in this place" he explained.

"Soul Society? What is that?" he asked still confused; the man began to fell annoyed at his questions.

"Arg… you're indeed a newbie here, go mess someone else I'm busy!" he shouted trying to expel him from his sight. Having no choice, Allen left the place, he had no clue yet on where he was, but in the end, it didn't matter, as long as he's far away from Apocryphos or the Noah, he would be fine; there was only one thing bothering him at time: What happened to the Noah Ark after coming to such place, he wasn't been able to call it's gates with the song anymore, and that was worrisome, what exactly happened that time?

"(_Well, simply thinking about it won't solve the problem…_)" he thought, all that he had to do at moment is to arrange some money and get a place to sleep; so, with the night near, Allen went back to that bar, the betting games he saw there could be his source of money, perhaps all that he learnt from being abused by Marian will come handy in the end.

_Somewhere at the sky…_

Near some random mountains, hiding over the stormy clouds, lies an black cube, the new Ark. With the exactly same design as Allen's own, it serves as the current base for the Millennium Earl and the Noah's clan. Inside it, one can easily say that he's daydreaming as the structure inside the new Ark is something completely surreal; there was nothing but corridors with countless pictures hovering around for no reason, there were also floating platforms and other unusual things.

In one of these corridors, the Earl was making his way toward a room; after gracefully knocking the door, he hears a female voice telling him to get inside. There, he is greeted by Road, who wearing nothing but white pajama, above an circular white plant-thing, which is rare to see, she only use those when utilizing her dimension manipulating powers at peak level, just like when she downloaded the old Ark in a new shell to recreate it for themselves.

"Ah Earl!" she calls innocently jumping at his back, "What you're doing here?"

"Ara ara, Road-chan, I came to check you of course~" he replied.

"Aah that's so cute of you"

"Then, have you finished what I asked you~?"

"Yes. It was a bit troublesome at first but I did it"

"Good good, then let's go, we shall have some great dinner tonight~" And then, after some time, the Earl and most of the Noah were over an table enjoying the last remains of their somewhat common family dinner, he usually use this time to reunite the Noah and therefore discuss their next plans.

"Then, what you want with us Earl…" asked one of them, Wisely. It was an india-like man with a short white hair; he possesses five eyes: his two normal ones and three extras at the forehead, they are most of time hidden under a turban of sort.

"Well… to put short, Allen-kun disappeared~" the Earl replied.

"Disappeared? What mean, disappeared?" asked Tyki.

"Yeah, after he went into that gate, there was an disturbance over the dimensions that caused his Ark to resonate" Road explained.

"And then?" said Wisely uninterested.

"Let's say, things got complicated, his soul was thrown into another realm… the resonance inside the old Ark became a catalyst between the dimensions, so the worlds are being merged…" She finished.

"I don't get it" shouted Devit confused followed by Jasdero who said the same.

"You two are too dumb to understand something like that" mocked Wisely.

"What did you say!?"

"I dare yer repeat that!"

"You heard me well; you idiots are too dumb to understand that, no wonder that you two couldn't finish off that Innocence monster thing, maybe it was too much" he taunted even more causing them to corner down a bit, the last part was true, they couldn't win against Apocryphos at time, but still, they didn't liked to be mocked.

"Shut up! We could have killed that bastard if we wanted!" shouted Devit in anger.

"Yeah! He wouldn't stand a chance with our true power!" added Jasdero.

"Hmm? Did you two say something?" He pretended.

"DON'T IGNORE US!" While the two stood yelling at each other, Tyki wondered about what exactly Road said.

"Then, where Allen-kun is right now?" he asked.

"The best I can tell is something like an parallel world. I could set a portal to get us there but it will take time"

"Well, well don't worry, time isn't a problem…(_Don't worry Neah, I'll be coming for you, definitely_)~" And then, their meeting has been finished, the Noah dispersed and Road went back to her room. The Earl stood there, determined to wait until the portal was done, his obsession with the fourteen has been driving him mad lately, giving him constant nightmares about the twisted past 35 years ago, there was something that he forgotten, whatever it is, he wanted to know, but for that, Neah is the answer; he had to get him to his side as soon as possible…

_Back, on the Black Order's Science Division Laboratory…_

Over an rather spacious room, full of machines and paper laying around everywhere; Johnny, Roufa, Rikei, Shifu(Hey! doesn't his name means master in Chinese?) were all equipped with some backpacks containing scanning devices, specialized golems and other things; they were ready to venture over the mysterious shard of the Ark Gate, which for some reason it became dark gray instead of white, at any time, but before that…

"LENALEEEEEEE" echoed a voice of the Sister Complexed Knight Templar Supervisor Komui, who is Lenalee's brother, coming at her direction.

"Be careful out there, be safe okay?! If anything bad happens, call me immediately, nii-san will always be at your side!" he spoke anxiously.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine ¬¬" she replied but was ignored, instead he went to disturb Kanda.

"OI KANDA, I trust you to keep my Lenalee safe, don't you dare let anything happen to her! OI, are you liste-"

*SMASH* everyone sweated as the poor Komui was once again smashed into ground by one of her kicks, scary as it seems, it was the only thing that could stop him.

"That's enough! Geez, get back at work already" she demanded somewhat embarrassed. Ignoring the huge glump on his head, Komui stood before the group and with a serious expression and began his speech.

"Anyway, you all remember what you should do correct?" he said receiving their nods, "Once there, you guys must examine any signs of disturbance in the area, your scanning devices will mostly do the work for you in the way, with that we may discover what is happening, and if possible… we might prove that Allen is not guilty" he finished, no matter how they saw or heard about it, they didn't like to listen the possibility that Allen could be the one behind this; still, there weren't enough proof against it, leaving only concern in their minds.

"Okay guys, is everything ready?" asked Cheif Reever checking the last preparations over the machines.

"Very well, go for it!" And then the group began to head out; Leenale noticed the struggle Roufa had to make carrying her backpack; maybe it was a bit too heavy for her, leaving Lenalee concerned, but still her face showed determination to continue.

"Are you okay? Erm…"

"I'm Roufa, don't worry I'll be fine" she replied smiling before going forward with no more words, Lenalee surely felt a small aura of sadness from her, it was cold, beyond words, something bad must have happened to cause her to feel that way, and she wonders what it is. Nevertheless of that, they went upstairs and crossed over the ominous gate; Kanda was the first, followed by the other 3 scientists, Roufa and then Lenalee, who before leaving thought,

"(_Allen-kun…Where are you?_)"

_At The Noah Ark…_

Moments later, they find themselves over the mysterious white city once again. Kanda stood around and waited for any signal from his earring, the new communication device made by the Asian Branch(the same Allen used when he entered the Ark for the first time).

"_… … … Kanda… Kanda can you hear me?_" spoke Bak over the earring.

"Hai"

"_Good… I'll be observing your progress from here…_" as Kanda heard the orders from the HQ, the others simply stood there admiring the view.

"Oohh… this is…" spoke Shifu.

"Man, this place is amazing no matter how many times you see it, don't you think Roufa? … Roufa?" mentioned Rikei before noticing her staring at the sky expressionlessly.

"Ah- y-yes, I think it's really beautiful…" she answered nervously as they broke her thought.

"Roufa…" he muttered. Both boys were a bit worried about her lately, she could tell from the looks of their face; but since this was her first important mission, she didn't want to mess it up, after all, what they will investigate involves Allen, she wanted to prove that he's innocent; so, recovering the composure, she faces her friends with a cheerful behavior.

"I'm okay, really! There's no need to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" asked Shifu, receiving nothing but a nod. Then not wasting time, Roufa turned around and left them alone. It was futile; they weren't unable to cheer her up no matter what happened, they couldn't do nothing but sigh in defeat.

"That girl…" a voice muttered at their backs, turning around, it turns out it was Lenalee, she was standing there, observing everything.

"Ah! Exorcist-sama!" shouted Rikei surprised.

"It okay, you can call me Lenalee" she ensured, making them to feel a bit relieved.

"Then, Lenalee…-san, right?"

"That's better"

"Okay… so, what is it?"

"That girl, Roufa right? What's wrong with her?"

"Well…I can't say for sure. She has been feeling depressed lately, I can actually guess the reason…" he mentioned wanting to reveal her secret, but still, he couldn't spit it out, maybe it was guilty or nervousness, he simply couldn't say it.

"I believe she's worried about Walker-san; understandable since she has a crush for him" Shifu however had no shame in talking about.

"Eh! A Crush!?" she shouted in surprise; that was unexpected, to think someone would feel that way with him like that, it made her feel strange… She had her own doubts at first, but now it different, after all, Allen is someone handsome, at least on her POV, but it shouldn't be that big of deal for someone else to have a crush on him. That's what she thought, however, her heart felt the opposite, and something inside her broke down after hearing that, as if a part of her world was being threatened, it felt different than all the life threatening situations they always got themselves into.

Nevertheless of that, Kanda broke her thoughts away and ordered them to follow him up to start explore the area. For the most of the time, nothing wrong happened, not even a single trace or signature to match the ones in the reports, it became rather frustrating for him to waste time in that place. After two hours of pointless search, finally they found something; still it was too minor to be something important…

"Then, how it is?" demanded Kanda visibly annoyed.

"Nothing, there's nothing over here" replied Johnny.

"Che…(_What a pointless mission…_)" he thought angrier but then…

"Oh wait! This is…" spoke Roufa checking her device.

"What is it?" asked Rikei as the others remains curious.

"There's something over here… it very weak but I'm tracking it" While she does that, its discovered that the signal comes from somewhere in middle of the city; still, both boys looked at each other and discarded the idea that it could be anything useful.

"Hmm, I don't think it's worth; it must be a dead end" spoke Shifu.

"Eh? Why say that? Let's track it, I think there's something there, I mean, the signal is constant"

"Forget it Roufa, like Shifu said, it's not worth the trouble, we've been scanning around for hours" Rikei intervened. Hearing that made her slightly frustated, she wanted to believe that there was something there, but still, there isn't any choice, she could only feel angry. Kanda informed the HQ back and requested to abort the mission, with that he could focus on something else, like searching for Moyashi somewhere; after all, that's why he returned back.

"_…understood, your team may proceed back to the base Kanda, Bak's out_" then once he finished the sentence over the radio, the ground began to shake abruptly.

"AaaH what is happening!?" shouted Johnny scared.

"An earthquake?" muttered Kanda.

"Guys! Be careful!" announced Lenalee as the shaking intensified. Then it happened, the sky began to change in tone, and the buildings began to collapse, the group could feel an unknown pressure over their bodies causing then to freeze in place. After a few minutes, the environment stabilized, and they could see the scene before them, the same of what they saw on the mission briefing.

"This is…"

"_Oi…! Kanda!... Kanda Yuu, do you copy!?_"

"I can hear you just fine damnit! And don't say my first name!" he yelled back.

"_What happened? Our visors went blank and we're suddenly detecting huge amounts of an unknown energy at your area_" Hearing that, Kanda looks around and finds out remains of mechanical beings crushed on the ground.

"Your golems were destroyed" he replied.

"OI! Over there, what's that!?" yelled Rikei spotting an bunch of shadows forming from the sky; they began to take form of beings they never saw or heard before: they had white masks with varying designs covering their faces; they physical appearance was unique for each of them, some were furry and lizard-like while others were like giants or demons; most of them has twice the size of an average human with a hole near to where is the heart, it's easy to differ them.

Nevertheless of that, spotting the humans before them, they released an scream that echoes the whole place before one of them lunges at the scientists. Noticing that, Kanda didn't even thought about it; he simply lunged forward and unsheathed his Katana Innocence.

"**_Mugen… Activate_****!**" then he instantly cleaved the hollow apart with little effort at all as it began to disintegrate to death. After that, all of them began to attack together; so he went for it and torn them apart rather easily, but some were able to bypass him and target the others.

"It's coming!" yelled Johnny. But then Lenalee took a step aside and confronted them.

"**_Dark Boots… Activate_****!**" Releasing her power, the blood red rings around her ankles began to shine and cover her legs, transforming into what appears to be some thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs. Then she quickly dispatches the hollows away with a single kick, which released minor hurricanes, tearing apart the surviving ones.

"A-amazing!" commented Roufa, even if it doesn't look that awesome compared to Allen, she really admired the graceful style that Lenalee adopted. Still, the more both exorcists destroy; more hollows began to appear, being attracted by their high Reiki(remember, Reiatsu[spiritual pressure] and Reiki[spiritual energy] are different things ^^).

"What are those things!? There's no end to them!" shouted Rikei at them swarm of hollows materializing from thin air.

"Che! More of them…" Kanda muttered, still, surprisingly enough, he gave out a genuine smile, a rare thing to see, perhaps he was having fun or just found something interesting, one can never tell what's in his mind. Nevertheless of that, he couldn't simply fight them on his own; so, signaling to Lenalee, he began to concentrate and focus Reiki to his katana.

"**_Saiyaku Shorai… Kaichu: Ichigen_****!**( ?... First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!)" and then, with a swing of his sword, an huge swarm of ghostly-like parasites began to materialize and charge at his opponents tearing apart a great amount of enemies; but it was not over yet. A second later, Lenalee dashed over his head and charged Reiki at her boots.

"**_Enbu: Kirikaze_****!**(Waltz: Mist Wind!)" the small hurricanes that form automatically in each of her kicks began to increase in size and then, she released a huge tornado over the remaining hollows. In a matter of minutes, the field has been cleared of enemies in an instant; the place however still remained in twisted state.

"_Oi Kanda! Do you copy? What happened?_"

"We just meet the monsters we saw at the briefing"

"_What!? Is everyone okay? Is Lenalee okay!?_"

"Shut up! They're all dead already, it don't seems they appear for now"

"_Oh that's good…I think this is where the mission begins, you already know what to do…_" Then giving a nod, Kanda turned off his communicator and faced the others.

"Oi, start those devices, we're going"

"Wait, I'm almost tracking that signal again" spoke Roufa; when the encounter with hollows began, she ignored the panic of her friends and focused solely on scanning the source of the signal, so they were one step ahead from solving the mystery.

"Where it's coming from?"

"Well, it looks like it comes from… there" she announced, pointing at the highest tower in the middle of the city, which for some reason, as apparently intact, compared to the rest of the place.

"…Let's go" he demanded, cold as usual. However, before they could move, something happened.

"Huh? T- the sky?" muttered Lenalee as they saw the sky literally cracking down as it was an physical object; a set of white hands sneaked out and began to force the sides, tearing a hole from it to give enough space for a giant face to peek out. The group just stood there observing the huge monster push the sky away as if it was curtains(Does this remind you of something?)

The huge monster had the appearance of grim reaper of common culture, a giant sized humanoid skeleton of sort, covered by black robes; it's face is covered by a mask with an elongated nose and its neck possess a ring of spikes along with a hole near the chest.

"What is… that!?" shouted Johnny falling into ground shivering in fear, the other scientists began to cower behind the Exorcists, who stared down the Grande Menos; Kanda has his stoic/annoyed face as usual while Lenalee observed with some concern, but she was been able to deal with it, that wasn't the first time she saw a huge giant-size monster of sort. Anyway, they reactive their Innocence prepared themselves to face it. How they will face it? For now, only time may tell…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

YAY! I did it! Hey I had some fun writing this, especially at the Black order scenes, I don't want only Allen to be the canon of D grayman after all. Speaking of him, the hardest part to write this chapter was the scene where he explores the worst place of Soul society, I wanted to make a comical event to recall his abused past during his travels with Cross. Shamefully, I couldn't picture it that well…(forgive me -_-)

Oh I want a favor from Japanese to English specialists! What exactly means, "Saiyaku Shorai" , the only time I've heard that word was on the episode 3 of D grayman when, Kanda use the technique for the first time.

**Anyway if you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

**So long folks(What? Wasn't just a few days?)… Till the next time**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

**There it is folks, enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors.**

_Following the events of the last chapter…_

As Allen explores the new world, the Black Order began to notice the strange events around their Ark; Kanda, who returned once more, was brought to an team in order to investigate the case; when things got rough, they faced creatures never seen before in humanity; for now, he was able to deal it just fine; however when they were just one step away from completing their mission, a huge monstrosity appeared, and certainly it doesn't look friendly…

Chapter 3: First Encounter

_Currently, on the Twisted Ark…_

"Huh? … … … W-What is that!?" yelled Johnny cowering behind Kanda just like the others.

"It's huge!" commented Rikei.

"T-This is…" added Lenalee.

"Hmph! So that's why they have fled…" muttered Kanda with his katana already in hand, "Oi! Stay here and keep them safe"

"Eh? What you will d-" Then before she could finish the sentence, Kanda already lunged forward; as the Menos began to walk, he aimed to the ankles and struck a swing in middle of air leaving only a scratch to the monster, who simply roared its signature scream. Noticing it's attacker, the Menos tries to stomp him down, but the movement was very predictable and Kanda simply jumped away.

Recovering in midair, he quickly makes way his over the giant feet and tries to climb it vertically by running as fast as he could; once reaching near the chest, he began to unleash a series of slashes as he falls causing considerable damage; twitching in pain, the Menos tried pounded him away with its hand; unable to dodge, Kanda placed his katana and tried to block most of the blow, which was strong enough to send him flying away to nearby building.

"Kanda/Kanda-san/Exorcist-sama!" yelled the others. Lenalee quickly reacted and charged her boots to jump an considerably amount of height in seconds; The Menos was rather smart this time and tried to pound her away too, but using the butterfly shaped thrusters at back of her feet, she changed her course and dodged by spinning away in midair; that allowed her to land at its arm to run towards the head in a instant; the Menos couldn't react in time, therefore she was able to deliver one hell of a kick to his face; the blow was soo strong that not only it cracked the mask, but also disoriented him causing it to fall backwards.

When it's about aerial combat, Lenalee beats everyone, no matter how big they are; she could see the Menos crashing down some buildings before regaining balance, releasing another huge scream in anger; it began to focus its attacks on her, futilely tried to smash or crush with its limbs, only to be dodged which ease.

"Damnit, that thing still moving…" commented Rikei observing the fight.

"Hey look at this! There's something wrong… the signal is intensifying again" shouted Roufa as she saw the devices going overboard. Something was happening, a pillar of light suddenly appeared over the tower, causing everyone(expect for the mindless Menos) to pause and observe. At same time, small shadows began to take form on the sky infesting the area with hollows.

"W-w-w-what!?" gasped Johnny in terror.

"That light must be attracting those monsters!" mentioned Shifu. In meantime, Lenalee was busy with the Menos; despite it being slow, he's still a threat far worse than the minor ones, she had to push him away from the others to keep them safe, but if those hollows attack now, the group would be helpless.

"Shit! They're coming!" shouted Rikei at the obvious. Kicking the Menos's face again, Lenalee speeds up to get down and tries to intercept them, but it was too late. Once the beasts were about to grasp their food, a shadow instantly appeared and teared them apart, the last seconds of their life was to see a blade passing through the neck. Seeing who it was, everyone got relieved; Kanda appeared at the last second to save them away.

"You're okay!?" mentioned Lenalee a bit concerned; after all, he went directly through a building.

"Shut up! This is nothing" replied coldly, he was completely unscathed however, so there was nothing to worry about. Before they could continue, the hollows around began to cry away that scream once again; every time they heard it, it felt like a bunch of souls being tortured, it was disgusting; nevertheless of that, it demonstrated that they were about to strike soon.

"You go and deal with that monster." Demanded Kanda getting on stance; frustrating as it seems, he admits that Lenalee has the better weapon to deal with the Menos. Hearing that, she just smiled and went for it, jumping once again at impossibly long heights to confront the towering beast. Kanda stood slew any hollow at his direction carefully observing if the others were safe; but then…

"**Damn Exorcists!**" spoke one of the hollows, surprising him.

"You can talk?" he commented calmly.

"**HEH! I'll tear you apart and eat your soul away. Take That!**" and then the gargula-like hollow began to shoot spikes from the tip of both the wings and tails; keeping his katana in hand, Kanda merely blocked or jumped away to dodge them; the beast was rather persistent on rushing with the same attack, so he had no trouble to deal with it.

"**What the problem? I'm too much for you?**" he said, overconfident; after seconds of more shooting, apparently one of them was about to hit him, but before it connected, Kanda simply disappeared.

"**What!?**" the hollow gasped, before noticing the shadow behind him.

"Die…**_Kaichu: Ichigen_****!**(First Illusion: Netherworld Insects)" and then, the parasites went through and destroyed the hollow effortlessly. Turning around, he saw the faces of the remaining ones staring with hunger at him.

"Next…"

Meanwhile, Lenalee was flying over the giant Grande Menos, dodging another arm that tried to pound her away. She began to focus her attack around the joints of the legs or targeting the head in order to bring him down; it was rather successful, the Menos had no chance to fight back, it's face was fully cracked and most of its robes were torn, revealing an rigid bone skin; one more kick and it would be over for him.

Jumping over its height for the last time, Lenalee began to charge Reiki at her boots; she wanted to finish him with a technique to destroy it for good. However, she just didn't expect to see a red ball forming over the monsters mouth; after a few seconds, a massive beam blasted her away as the Menos unleashed it's Cero. Everyone, even Kanda, gasped as they saw the beam illuminating the sky with its red tone but soon felt relieved when they saw her flying higher over it.

When viewed from the ground, it appears that the blast got her on full hit, so it wasn't possible to see her thrusting her way out to dodge at the last second; anyway, without any words, she did it…

"**_Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukase_****…**(Falling technique: Iron Shackles…)" Using that technique, her boots were covered by an set of blades which due its weight, the higher Lenalee is from it's enemy, more powerful this technique will be(Hmm… this reminds me of a certain skill of Captain Class Shinigami I know…); it took a great deal of concentration and determination to master the technique long ago, but now, with the Crystal type Innocence, she doesn't need to activate it's maximum output anymore, the boots can hear her feelings precisely.

In the end, Lenalee crushed the Menos away, shattering every single bone and destroying the body as she fell on the ground. Everyone, expect for Kanda, who just slightly smirked, gave cheers of victory; all the hollows in the area were eliminated and the place eventually shifted back to the shinning white city of the Ark; there were no casualties at all.

Kanda informed the situation and described what he knew about hollows to an anxious Bak, who felt disappointed to not being able to see its beloved crush exterminating the strongest of them. The group then, using what Roufa discovered, made their way over the endless stairs up to the tower; there they have found something rather unique.

"What is that?" wondered Rikei as they arrived at the uppermost floor of the entire Ark; before them, was some sort of shrine-like gate that appears to be made from wood and stone(Kanda even poked to see if it was real, just to be safe), however it material truly consisting on it seems to be completely unknown; down on the floor on where they are standing, there is a glyph made from strange scriptures and incomprehensible figures, that's where the signal comes from; there was a very short pulse of energy flowing on it.

"I don't get it… it this could mean?" Rikei spoke in thought.

"Maybe it's a source of energy or similar" commented Johnny.

"Well whatever it is, it seems to attract those monsters…" added Shifu shivering a bit from just remembering.

"What about the gate?" asked Roufa observing the structure; Lenalee seems to be curious as well.

"Strange… this wasn't here when we came before" she spoke.

"What you mean? Have been here before?" asked Rikei curious.

"Yeah, it was when we got here for the first time… lots of things happened" In fact, it was true, she remembered the time when they faced the Noahs Road and Tyki just 3 floors below; after defeating both, they were supposed to escape the collapsing Ark by entering the dimensional gate made by the former, only to be destroyed by the latter, who fully awakened its Noah genes due being damaged by Allen's blade of exorcism.

And so, they wondered, from what they have seen now, only questions clouds their minds: what this all could possibly mean? What was those monsters and why or how they got or are here? Do they have any relation with Allen at all? These questions were all but a mind screw for them.

"Anyway let's get back to the Base, there's lot to do…" suggested Johnny which all agreed. However, before they could even act, the place began to change once again with the same pattern; Earthquakes, followed by the currently perfect state buildings being destroyed by an unknown force that was crushes and paralyses everyone in the Ark, all as if the place is trapped on time-space distortion, no current logic or science can describe or determine how this actually happens.

Once the change was over, Kanda and Lenalee instantly stood alert; they didn't want any hollows to interfere the scientists, who began to examine the sudden spike of energy in the area.

"This is…" muttered Roufa as she saw the entire glyph on the floor shinning due the overflow; her device went out of control and broken down along with the other ones; the energy began to trace a trail to reach the gate structure.

"Watch out!" noticing that, Rikei quickly pulled her away from the glyph she was standing; a second later, a huge pillar of energy enveloped the entire structure before them and from that, Kanda could see outside, the huge waves of hollows materializing before getting crazy and attacking the already destroyed buildings for no reason. After some time, the energy softened a bit and focused on what appears to be powering the gate, whose it's huge wooden doors began to open.

"Its…opening!?" spoke Shifu in surprise; then the bright entrance stabilized revealing an environment on the other side; that were they were really shocked. There, they saw Allen walking through a fairly common street of a deserted town not noticing the fact that he being watched.

"Huh? Is that…!" began Johnny.

"Walker-san!?" shouted Roufa unable to decide between confusion and relief.

"What! Moyashi!?" yelled Kanda not believing.

"It is…" assured Lenalee holding her mouth in shock. Unbelievable as it seems, all of them stood there and wondered; it was really him? After all those crazy thing happening, a small sigh of doubt rose; considering that they are watching from some source of mystical gate, they couldn't not decide it was true or not, but still, it brought a bit of hope, it has been awhile since they had seen him at all. Nevertheless of that, they simply stood and observed to see what would happen.

_Meanwhile, back on Rukongai District 78…_

"Here…" said Allen smiling showing his cards to the other players. After a few seconds of processing, the men around dropped their jaws in shock; they have lost another game to him again. In nighttime, Allen stood on that bar, learning and playing all sorts of games he could; at first, since he got nothing to bet, he chose his life; the people around the place laughed once again due his supposed stupidity.

Playing innocent, Allen got the approval of the people as an idiot, with that, they allowed him to see them playing. It didn't took too long before they regretted to let that happen; with nothing but the basics and observing a single match, Allen pretty much won every single games there; even with the doubts and accusations, he was able to escape trouble just fine as his idiot personality masquerade made people think it was just luck, that combined with his usual kindness, he got everything on his favor.

"With that I won right?" he spoke smiling innocently. The man tried to speak, but soon gave up and lowered his head. The people around stood and muttered to themselves in discussion, they never seen any person gaining so many games on the first try before; even with that absurd amount of people looking them playing, they weren't able to catch him cheating.

"_He won again…_", "_Who is that boy…_", "_I'm telling ya, he has to be cheating…_", "_No way man, look at him, he just an idiot… it must be luck…_", "_Oi, are you sure that he's a newbie?_" , "_Perhaps, that why he got here, must have died without even knowing…_" , "_Where the living world is going…_"As Allen heard those words, on his mind, a horned version of him appeared smiling devilishly.

"(_I'll never lose in a card game KuKuKU…_)" he thought as Timcampy sweated.

"HAHAHA, that's my lucky boy! You! Pay up!" Shouted that "important" man from before demanding the prize. Since Allen was so "lucky" playing, the man decided to take him as his own in order to win the goodies of the bets, and in exchange, he gives Allen what he needs to stay at his side, which includes, better clothes, shelter, food and other stuff.

"Erm… can I leave to sleep for now? I'm a bit tired…" he asked yawning; the man felt a bit sad hearing that, but even so he allowed it, complete with thug guards and mercenaries to protect him, after all, Allen was his easy source of money, he didn't wanted to lose such opportunity with anyone.

In the end, he was brought to designed inn; after engorging tons of food for dinner, Allen went to the bed. However, with many things happening until now, he found himself unable to sleep; it was been a long time since he got a chance dream to his heart content without being disturbed; the environment around him was peaceful, he didn't found any sighs of Akuma neither any encounters with both Apocryphos and Noah, so there was nothing hunting him.

With that, he wondered; maybe they're already here, since he can't detect Noah in their human forms(without that dark skin and stigmata) they could be anywhere; maybe Apocryphos is mixed between the people around here; when they will appear? When they will ambush? Those thoughts were all that was flowing in Allen's mind driving him mad before he could realize.

"(_What I'm thinking… there's no one here…I'm in control now… I…I need to keep walking… Yeah, walking…_)" And then, discarding the paranoia in his mind, he eventually found some peace in his heart and slept; with that, all the tiredness he felt along the way went ret gone.

_In the next Morning…_

Once the sun rose in the horizon and crossed his face; Allen woke up, fully rested and more determined as ever; eating another ton of food for breakfast, he was once again escorted back to the bar at the presence of his "master". After winning another rounds of games, Allen asked to "breathe some fresh air outside" so that he could lose his escorts and flee.

Allen is an Exorcist, he hadn't time to stay and play games all the time, he had to get back to his objectives, which includes, dealing with the Noah inside him, find and bring innocence back to the Black Order, find the Heart and finally, rid the world from the Earl and Akuma forever. With that, he went deeper in the district as he chose to solve the mystery of this place, the Soul Society.

After he gained the trust of that "important" man; he asked a bit more about what the term "Soul Society", and in response, got an interesting story about this place being the world of the dead souls who died in the living world on the previous lives; he also discovered that the megalo-giant city he saw on the hill is split in two cities: The multitude of villages connected all over the place is called Rukongai(_Wandering Soul City_), and that those towns and villages are divided by districts numbered in descending order between 1 and 80.

Higher the number, more decayed is the place becomes; the first district for example, is a very peaceful place where law and lifestyles are great for everyone while the last is nothing but a crime-infested place full of thugs, assassins and other bad stuff. At the center, lies the Seireitei(_Court of Pure Souls_), that white portion of the city, base for a supposed organization of Shinigamis, which the local folks refer as Death gods.

Whoever spread such story, surely it did a good job; most of people that Allen questioned about it were convinced that this place was the afterlife. With that known, he determined that, due the mystery of this place, it possible that there is an Innocence around here, perhaps that is the reason for all such nonsense. As he went forward in direction to the center, he noticed something strange. The amount of villagers around here was decreasing, to a point where there was almost no one on the street.

"…hhmm?" Allen looked left and right inspecting around but no one is seen, "Where is everyone?" he wondered.

Then exploring more, he surely saw a shadow sneaking on an alley; it was too fast to see what it was. Exploring even more, he eventually got a bit paranoid again; it was too strange, how can a huge town like this be empty of people? The first thing Allen thought was the Noah, perhaps he went directly into an ambush, they are just waiting to surround him or something, so he stood in alert.

Then it happened, in a split second, he was indeed surrounded; but it wasn't what he thought. He expected that the Noah would appear with a huge load of Akuma materializing in portals and all that shit, but instead, it was simpler. He was surrounded by humans, none of them had dark skins or stigmatas that he could see and considering the numbers, it wasn't the Noah; they also appear to be wearing a rather exotic outfit.

The men were dressed in black clothes covering the whole body, even on the feet and hands, their faces are also covered by masks and an unknown head piece similar to a very tight hood over the hair, all of them are armed with katanas very similar to Kanda's own; he never seen thugs like that before(Note: Allen doesn't know what is ninjas).

"(_Who are they…_)" he thought. From the looks of it, they could attack at any moment, but, both sides stood there staring at each other for quite some time; Allen didn't wanted to engage until really necessary, even less thinking about using his innocence fearing that it would trigger the Noah inside him.

"Who are you and what you want from me?" he yelled receiving no answers; the suspense was killing him. After a few minutes with nothing happening, suddenly, a person literally fell from the sky, crashing down on the ground; the men around didn't reacted to the event, and apparently, the man who fell was intact with no bruises at all.

Before Allen was a large fat person with short black hair, he's higher than him and is dressed in some sort of black kimono with an large purple collar/scarf thing; at his sash, there is a sheath which holds the katana he wields; he also seems to wear expensive looking jewelry.

"… Erm…who are you?" asked Allen sweating as the person recovers and catches the glimpse of him.

"Hmph! What we got here… I'm Marechiyo Omaeda, lieutenant of the Second Division of Gotei 13, you're under arrest!" he shouted pointing at him. Hearing that, Allen could confirm that they're definitely not the enemies he thought it would be; so he felt relieved, still, considering the lack of people around and their sudden presence means that something big is happening, and he's right on middle of it.

"What you mean? Why I'm under arrest?" he asked.

"Whyyyy?" replied Omaeda with unusual emphasis, "I'm gonna tell you why! It's because you're intruder, a Ryoka!(_Traveling Evil_)" he said.

"Ryoka?"

"Yeah, and now it falls to me to arrest you! You better surrender" he taunted arrogantly; dispute the warning he received, Allen didn't felt that threatened.

"I didn't understand. What exactly I invaded?"

"The answ-"

*FALCON KICK!*

"Don't slack off on the job, fool!" yelled a woman who appeared out from nowhere and kicked his face; the men around him didn't even react.

"(_Are they stones or something?_)" He thought sweating again. At his front was now an petite woman with gray eyes and black hair, which is worn with two long braids in white cloth, each with a golden ring on the end. She was wearing an short sleeved white cloak that have an insignia on the back resembling a plus, underneath, there is traditional black kimono and another currently unknown outfit as Allen can see that her arms are covered by a long sleeve; her katana seems to be tied to the yellow sash on her back.

Recovering from the kick, Omaeda stood up and confronted her.

"Taicho(_Captain_)! Wasn't that a bit too gross? It hurts you know!" he cries.

"I know it does, it was meant to hurt!" she answered harshly.

"But-" he tried to speak, only to get his ass kicked again.

"Shut up and get ready!" Then, ignoring his stumbling lieutenant, she faced Allen with stern look.

"Erm… hello?" greeted Allen a bit nervous, nothing around made sense to him. The woman didn't answer and remained expressionless as she stared to him.

"I see, looks like it's really you" she spoke, then demanded: "Surrender now and come with us" Allen sighed, he didn't knew what to do.

"Look, I don't know where I am or how I got here okay? Lots of stuff happened, so please, could you leave me be?" he replied.

"You have no choice on the matter"

"But-" Then, before he could complain, two of the ninja men suddenly lunged at his direction with killing intentions; noticing that, Allen dodged their blades by flipping backwards.

"Wait, I'm innocent, really!" he pleaded but they ignored and continued to attack anyway. As an blade aims at his head, he ducks under it and stops the dashing man with his left hand, then he throws him away in direction of the other one causing both to stumble on ground. Allen felt remorseful from doing that.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he said, but the others don't seem to care and more ninjas dashes at him. After many dodges and sweeps, Allen single handedly defeats all of them completely unscathed. As all her subordinates lies down on ground, the woman simple stood without expression, she didn't even raise an eyebrow; the lieutenant on other said has his jaw dropped in shock, surely now he sees that Allen is something else; still, he coughed and recovered his composure.

"Heh! I must admit, you're really good, but it takes more than that to defeat me!" he announced proudly, he thought that if he used his Zanpakutou, Allen wouldn't stand a chance.

"Taicho, let me handle this" he spoke stepping forward, only to be blocked by her hand.

"No, let me deal with him. A fool like you would just stumble like the others" she mentioned.

"Cruel…" he muttered as she walks at Allen's direction.

"Please, listen to me; I didn't want this to happen. I'm telling you, I'm innocent" he pleaded again.

"I don't care" she simply said, in response, Allen sighed in defeat, he gave out.

"Fine… if this is what you want, I will fight. I have other things to deal right now, so I ask one more time; Please, let me go away" he spoke this time, with confident eyes; he wanted to leave as soon as he could, so that he could focus on something else. He feared that his true enemies would appear at any moment to investigate the mystery of this place and find the Innocence first.

A second later after his speech, the woman charged, starting with a kick aimed to the face; Allen quickly blocked it with his left, but soon was forced to hold against a barrage of punches at lightning speed; it was too much for him, and he soon felt a dozen of them hitting his chest before a taking a disorienting blow on the head, causing him to fall.

"(_Damnit… I was careless, she's really fast… almost fast as Lenalee is…_)" he thought spitting a bit of blood from the mouth.

"(_Hmph! It serves you right! Taichou Sui Feng is the commander-in-chief of the Special Forces, a boy like you cannot possible face her_)" Thought Omaeda watching their battle. Once Allen stood up, he could fell a presence behind him; the woman, who was once at his front, suddenly appeared behind him and tried to unleash another barrage, but this time Allen was prepared, and then both clashed blows again; they stood like that for an while before taking distance.

"Oh? Impressive, you held better this time" she praised. In fact, Allen indeed blocked most of her punches and followed her rhythm, but still, her first struck was devastating, his body didn't obey his commands properly. Sui Feng then dashed again, while Allen cannot possibly follows her path when she use shunpo, he can tell where she will land, therefore he could block and counter attack when necessary.

Both were eventually matched, Sui Feng couldn't land any other blow while Allen couldn't be fast enough strike back; Omaeda felt surprised, one second ago, the boy couldn't stand against her attacks but now he is standing ground and counter attacking. As they clashed again, during one of her kicks, Allen remembered subconsciously about Lenalee, when they used to train together, the pattern of her kick was rather the same; so waiting for the right time, Allen struck.

Once they got distance again, she felt it, Allen somehow landed his first blow at her back when she was spinning.

"(_Even though I left no opening, he still managed it…_) Not bad… you're better than you look" she praised again.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked already knowing the answer, still, for him, this fight was nothing but a blatant violence he wanted to avoid.

"No…"

"Then why?"

"I was simply wondering how long you would last" she explained not changing the expression; Allen was felt really annoyed with her, but still, he couldn't bring himself to express such feelings at moment.

"Now that I have seen your moves. It's time to finish this" Then she proceeded to unsheathe her Zanpakutou causing him to stay more alert. After a whole second that felt like hours, she suddenly disappeared leaving countless clones around; Allen knew that she used Shunpo(Note: he doesn't know that name yet) once again, so he closed his eyes and stood in stance, waiting for her true presence to appear; Then, in a split second, he saw it, the blade was coming right through his neck.

"(_Fast! I cannot dodge!_)" Tracking the blade was harder than he thought, so once it was close enough, he instinctively blocked it by catching it with his left hand, something he wanted to avoid, since his entire arm is pinch black, he had to use long sleeved shirts and gloves at his hands to avoid suspicion from other people, after all, they don't need to know who he really was.

"(_What? With his bare hand!?_)" Sui Feng thought surprised. Then after some struggle, both began to notice something strange with each other.

"(_!? This feeling…His/Her Hand/Blade…_)"

"(_Could it be… an Zanpakutou/Innocence?_)" They thought together. Both could feel each other's energy which had the same synergy as their power have. Sui Feng found it strange when he blocked her with his hand, the sensation was similar to when she fights with a true Shinigami; usually she doesn't care, but now it curious. Allen on other hand felt an familiar pressure coming from her blade; it felt as if it was alive on its own, a part of her body, ready to receive and obey any order, like an Innocence Accomodator, who could be a potential Exorcist. Both, for a split second, wondered who each other really were, and what they're capable to do. How Allen will react when he discovers? Will they'll be friends or not? What about the truth behind the Soul Society itself? All these questions will come to an end in time, for now…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

Third chapter, BANZAI! Man I thought I would go through another writer block again, but after watching the a few episodes, I brought myself to write again and I did it…

Now, just to note a few things for:

There's a reason the hollows know about the Exorcists, okay? I don't need to explain it right now(no spoilers). Also case you're wondering, all Exorcists with Crystal Type and Avatar Type(it's my unofficial name for the evolution of Parasite Type Innocences, namely Allen) have the same level as the Gotei 13 captains, so if you compare it, there will be a lot of awesome battles in the future.

Man, I never found so hard to describe a ninja before, I went so far that I had to google around for it and try(Hey, spare me folks, English is not my first language!)

**Anyway that's all. If you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

**Till the next time chapter^^ **


	4. Chapter 4: Allen vs Soifon

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

**Okay now things get serious, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors.**

_Following the events of the last chapter…_

As the Black Order's Team finally defeats the Grande Menos and uncovers an interesting mystery, Allen Walker stood and took advantage of that bar had to offer; learning about the ominous place he was, he wonders it's true meaning and went to investigate, only to ambushed by an unknown group of people that wants to arrest(*AHEM* kill) him for some reason.

Chapter 4: Allen vs Soifon

_Currently on Rukongai District 78…_

Over one the empty streets of that giant city were Allen, surrounded by a bunch of unconscious ninja men, one fatso lieutenant and, more importantly, the petite woman who seems to be fairly skilled in close quarters, perhaps a bit too skilled. Facing each other, Allen surely felt something coming from her blade while she over his hand; both wondered who they really were and what they could do.

"(_… Could I be only misunderstanding?... no… there is something… I just need to check_)" Sui Feng thought followed by his opponent.

"(_There is no doubt… something is odd here, but what it is?_)" Then she went for it; dashing forward, Allen side stepped to the left to dodge the blade before countering with his right hand; but his punch was redirected by her kick in response and with feint, she struck in downward manner forcing him to jump back. Predicting that, she used shunpo to dash forward and deliver another swing, Allen barely dodged it by back flipping; her attacks were relentless and too fast for him to fight without blocking that katana.

"Pathetic, you cannot win if only dodge" she taunted before lunging again.

"(_Okay, just focus Allen… 1…2…3!_)" Then, in a split second, as the blade came downward again, Allen raised his hand and made a palm, catching it on it's course. Sui Feng gasped for a second before he forced her weapon to the left and delivers a straight kick at the stomach; it was a full hit, she went flying away in direction to a wall, but before colliding, she spins and recover the balance and jumps from it; Allen didn't expected that and got kicked straight into his face.

Disoriented, Allen quickly tried to recover, but he had little to react as she grabbed the katana in midair and struck; now it was guaranteed. If he doesn't block it with the left arm, he will definitely suffer a fatal blow, so there was no choice; when it came, he place the arm on blade's path and parried it, then countered with a right punch; unfortunately, she saw through it and dashed her way out with a shunpo.

"As I thought. Looks like you're hiding something with that left arm of yours" she commented but Allen didn't spoke.

"Whatever you're planning… it won't work against me!" then throwing her cloak away and pointing at him with that katana, he felt that ominous sensation from before, the feeling of a innocence synchronizing with someone; then it happened, her blade began to change form and envelope her hand with a white glow.

"(_Hehe… Taicho will finally use Shikai, now it over for you boy… There's no Zanpakutou more deadly on the entire Seireitei than her own_)" Thought Omaeda smiling.

"**_Jinteki Shakusetsu…Suzumebachi_****…**(Sting all Enemies to Death… Hornet…)" Calling the command, her weapon changed into a gold metallic gauntlet, with a small chain linking to a stinger-like blade over the middle finger on her right hand.

"This is… Innocence!?" shouted Allen in surprise, but his opponent was too focused muttering something. Then before he could think, an yellow spark of energy materialized on her left hand, and with it, she drew an inverted triangle whose from its tips, triangle sharped yellow spikes were formed.

"**_Bakudou no Sanjuu, Shitotsu Sansen_****!**(Art of Binding N°30, Break-Piercing Triple Beam!)" shouting it's strange magic, the triangle fired its spikes at his direction; Allen was too distracted to dodge it and got hit on both shoulders and the stomach with an impressive concussive force; while it didn't hurt that much, it slammed him into a nearby wall, completely immobilizing his body. Wasting no time, Sui Feng dashed forward with intention of killing him; fearing for his life, Allen activated his own Innocence.

"**_Crown Clown, Activate_****!**" Then, breaking from his prison, Allen lunged and struck with his left claw forcing her to shunpo away. Staring to each other again, Sui Feng was rather surprised to see the new claw and the shinning cloak he was wearing, even more noticing a small sip of blood coming from her cheek, she was sure thought to have dodged it but looks like that's wrong.

"W-What the?" gasped Omaeda at the sudden surge of Reiatsu coming from Allen.

"Oh? So that your real power huh? Interesting…" she mentioned.

"You are an Exorcist aren't you?" he asked rather curious.

"Exorcist? What you're talking about?"

"I mean, that gauntlet of yours… there is an Innocence on it, isn't it? I can tell because that's an Equipment Type Weapon" as he explained pointing to her gauntlet, she heard quietly before replying; it was rather curious, there is something about Allen that made her wonder, just who exactly he is? And what he doing here on Soul Society? Those questions, no matter how tempting they were, it wasn't of her concern; she has only one job: to exterminate the Ryoka.

"Perhaps…I don't know what you talking about. I'm a Shinigami, and I'll have to kill you" then finishing her speech, the fight continued. As usual, she went first and clashed directly to his claw while exchanging blows with the free hand; now with his innocence activated, Allen got a decent boost on his physical abilities allowing him to overwhelm her in both strength and speed; still, she proved to be really skilled in dashing around, he still can't see her body when she uses shunpo.

Pushing forward, Allen tries to knock her away carefully to not land any fatal blows, unlike her, he does have great care for humans and since she has an Innocence of her own, he had to cautious. Noticing the movement, she jumps up and dodges it but didn't expect a wave of white cloth to grab her leg.

"**_Clown Belt_****!**" he shouted as it brought her down and smashed it on the ground raising a cloud of dust. Allen stood in alert and waited; Sui Feng stood up relatively intact but there were many bruises of her left side; he managed to get her off guard again, so now she decided to fight serious.

"You got me..." she mentioned inspecting the wounds.

"I'm sorry, but I've to defeat you to proceed"

"You got just lucky…But, it won't happen again!" then was finishing the speech, she went behind him with a shunpo and proceeded to kick him off; Pushed back by the force, Allen quickly raised his left arm to block the following barrage of punctures of her weapon, and by doing that, he couldn't see her next kick, therefore he was sent directly into a wall. Wasting no time, she went for the kill; Allen jumped to the right as she shatters the said wall in pieces before dissapearing.

Noticing the sudden presence above him, he quickly jumps away as she comes from the sky, however she used her hands to bounce and rebalance herself at his direction to try sting him again; he blocked first strike but then, in midair, she kicked the arm out of the way and stepped over it after a spin, then struck directly at his chest near the heart before kicking him down on the ground.

Covered by the dust, Allen stood on ground in agony, that really hurts for him; however, it could be worse if he wasn't wearing Crown Clown's cloak as it absolved most of the damage. Speaking of it, while checking his heart, he notices something strange; there was some source of stamp in shape of a black butterfly; he has rather bad feeling about it.

"What is this? What you did to me?" he demanded showing the stamp to her. Sui Feng smiled slightly watching his concern.

"Homonka(Hornet Crest)"

"What?"

"At this exact moment, there is a very deadly venom flowing in your body" she explained; Allen gasped in fear for a few seconds, with lots of things to do yet, he didn't wanted to die in such crucial moment, but if she's telling the truth, what he was supposed to do?

"Don't worry" she intervened his thoughts, "This was just one hit. No matter how deadly it is, it only will kill you if I hit the same spot again, in other words, **Nigeki Kessatsu**(Death in Two Steps)"

"(_Nigeki…Kessatsu… then. If she hits my heart again, I… will die?_)" Thought Allen, surely hearing that made him feel better, but still, it is scary; to think he's now at edge of meeting his death once again; that reminded him of the time when Tyki almost killed him away after saving Suman's life from his state as a Fallen One; and, that pain, when you have an hole somewhere in the heart; it was one of the most terrible feelings he ever felt.

"(_Just what kind of Innocence can do such thing?_)" He wondered.

Nevertheless of that, they continued to fight, however Allen was more defensive than usual; as Sui Feng dashes at his direction during her assaults, he most of time countered with long range techniques to keep her at bay.

"**_Crown Edge_****!**" he shouted as from the each edge of his clawed fingers, he threw crown-shaped rings as projectiles; she however had little effort on dodging them; she jumped over it as they went directly toward Omaeda, who panicked in sight before the explosions happened.

"**_Clown Belt_****!**" Next, he threw his shining cloth in order to impale her away.

"Such attacks…" she muttered blocking with the gauntlet, "will not hit me!" Then disappearing at his sight, she dashes forward and reach close range with the obvious intention of hitting his heart again, but before that, she notes that his claw began to glow being charged with Reiki.

"**_Edge End_****!**" Then he struck on the ground causing a huge green explosion. Safe in distance, Allen was panting harshly, he spent a bit too much of energy using those attacks, that combined with this prolonged battle; it is placing a great deal of strain on his body. Still, he usually was supposed to handle much more than that, so he found strange to be this exhausted as he didn't even summoned the blade of exorcism; something was wrong with him.

As the dust scattered, he saw Sui Feng staring at him rather intact from that blast. Things were getting more troublesome for him; he gasped in surprised as his right cheek was marked by the same crest over his heart; she managed to land a scratch before the explosion happened.

"What wrong? Tired already?" she taunted as Allen didn't reply, "You must be getting desperate, how sad. Whatever, don't worry, it will be over quickly"

However before she could do anything, something strange began to happen with Allen. His eyes were somewhat dull, and his skin was slowly darkening.

"(_What is this feeling? His Reatsu is oscillating…_)" Then suddenly, Allen began to shiver and groan in agony, he fell down to his knees as she feels a completely different Reiki flowing in his body.

"AAAARRRGHHHH…(_No… Not now!... NEAH!_)"

"(**_This thing… IT HURTS YOU KNOW, damn Innocence!_**)" Yelled Neah clouding his thought. As Allen feared, the use of his Innocence triggered an reaction with the Noah genes inside him, so the longer he rely on its power, higher is the chancer for **him** to intervene; that, combined with the Innocence powered venom over the crests, Neah began to surface on his own in agony. Meanwhile, Sui Feng and Omaeda simply stood and watched him struggling and contorting his body for no reason; still, what is happening with him is not of her concern; in fact, this is an advantage she could seize.

"W-What is wrong with him? Suddenly yelling like that" commented Omaeda as Sui Feng slowly approaches him, who just could stare at her, incapable to move.

"**P-please… stay… away… from me!**" he muttered. She could only wonder why, out from nowhere, his skin turned black and strange cross scars began to mark his forehead.

"I told you… I don't care. My only mission is to kill you" then pointing her stinger at his heart as he gasps.

"Rest in peace…"

_Somewhere on Darkness…_

From that moment, there was only darkness and silence. A single feeling of fear overwhelmed Allen's mind as Neah tried to take over his body because of the Innocence; it is a wonder now, is this finally death? He couldn't see nothing, hear nothing, perceive nothing. There was nothing but an empty plane around his supposed sense of distance. Where is God? Where is Heaven? Where is Hell? Where's the Afterlife humanity always thought about? All those questions, no matter how much he wanted the answer, it felt unnecessary for some reason, like, somewhere is his heart, it didn't matter, with the empty feeling filling his soul, he could stay like that forever.

"(_I…die?_)"

"…_-k…_"

"(_What…happened? I was… fighting…_)"

"_W…-san_"

"(_Yeah…I remember… there was a woman… a really strong woman_)"

"_…len!._"

"(_but… I lost…I… I…couldn't defeat her… and now, I'm here… this must be the end…_)"

"_…yashi? Oi!_"

"(_? What? What is this I'm hearing?_)"

"_…please… don't go away!_"

"(_Who?… Who is there?_)"

"**_Don't stop Allen… Keep Walking…_**"

"(_Mana?_)"

"**_Keep Walking… Keep Walking… Keep Walking… Keep Walking…_**" And then as the voice of Mana clouded Allen's mind on darkness; He eventually saw a light at his front, approaching closer to it he could hear some very nostalgic voices.

"(_This is… Shifu, Rikei, Roufa, Johnny, Kanda and… and… Lenalee!_)" Then after finally remembering who he was, Allen desperately tries to reach to the source; he could fell again, his body was alive, everything he thought he lost returned; so he went to claim what was rightfully his.

_Back, on the Rukongai District…_

"Rest in peace…" As Sui Feng was about to deliver the final blow; she felt another impressively big Reiatsu coming from above. A second later, a shadow appear out of nowhere at her front and, armed with a katana, she was forced to barely dodge the swing made by its wielder.

The man it front of her had a long blue hair tied in samurai style with a ponytail; however, depending from how one may see it, his hair makes him to look like a girl; his eyes are pitch black and he is wearing a red trimmed black uniform that bears an crest of sort resembling a fusion between a rose and a cross, full of symbols which she doesn't know at moment; whoever is this man, he certainly not welcomed here.

"Who are you?" Sui Feng demanded but Kanda didn't answer, he just stood in stance and stared at her.

"Allen-kun!" Shouted Lenalee's voice as she runs along with the others to reach the area. It was a shock to see him at that state; Allen was almost fully transformed with the characteristics of a Noah, but he wasn't moving neither reacting to the world around him.

"W-What is this!?" observed Roufa noticing his state.

"Walker-san. Walker-san! Can you hear me?" spoke Rikei trying to call him, but got no answer.

"It can't be… could it be that he?…" gasped Shifu wondering if he truly turned. But Johnny really didn't want to believe.

"NO! He didn't turn yet! He… he… He's one of us! Allen can you hear me!?... Allen!?... Allen!" he yelled. Then they got an answer, his body began groaned like a zombie, as the strange crests over both his heart and cheek began to shine in purple before dissipating; that scared all of them as they didn't knew what was happening.

"(_! What!? The Homonkas are… disappearing?_)" Thought Sui Feng.

"What? Oi, Moyashi? Oi!" called Kanda surprisingly concerned, but there was no response, the body simply fell backwards lifelessly.

"Walker…san?/Allen…kun?" the girls, witnessing what appears to be Allen's fall, began to shed tears in despair.

"No…no…no,no,no,no,no. Not again! Don't go away… Please... don't go away! ALLEN!" Once Lenalee screamed that word, suddenly, Allen's body began to glow in green tone, the skin began to turn back to its bright tone and the stigmatas were disappearing, both Exorcist could feel the Innocence energies flowing in his body before stabilizing; a few seconds later, it twitched by its own.

"Allen-kun?" Then he woke up abruptly startling them away. He suddenly began to check his body to see if everything is in control.

"I…what happened to me?" he spoke.

"It seems you have finally woken" mentioned Kanda with stern look at his front.

"Yeah…"

"Che, damn you, making us worry like that"

"I'm sorry…TCHE Wait, What are you doing here!? What you all are doing here!?" he shouted in surprise; apparently Allen just realized that he was surrounded by his many friends, who began to call his name in relief, especially Roufa and Lenalee as both embraced him, only to feel slightly embarrassed/jealous from each other.

"How did you guys found me?" he asked to Lenalee curious.

"Well, lots of things happened, we-"

"Enough!" intervened Sui Feng disrupting they reunion, "I don't know who you people are, and neither it matters to me. The Soul Society doesn't have time to deal with hindrances like you. I'll speak only once: surrender now or…"

"Surrender?" spoke Kanda stared her back with an annoyed expression, "I care little for what you and your organization wants. Get out of my way, or… should I slice you apart?" he threatened pointing his blade at her.

"Wait, I will…" Allen, who saw where this will be going, tried to stand up and fight as well, but his body wasn't answering.

"Do not interfere; you would be nothing but hindrance in that state. Just stay there and watch, Moyashi" he spoke. Allen, hearing his soo hated nickname, wanted to yell back and kick his ass in response; but he didn't, instead, it brought a feeling of nostalgia, it has been so many months without his friends that he kinda forgotten how good it was to be along at their side, no matter how cynical or jeckass they could be(A.K.A Kanda, in Allen's mind). Unfortunately through, that wasn't the right time to remember past, knowing the enemy Kanda was going to face, he tries to warn about her Zanpakutou.

"Then be careful. Her weapon-"

"I know" but he intervened.

"Huh?"

"Her weapon is a Innocence of Equipment Type that can kill someone in two hits on the same spot…I already know that" he simply said.

"Eh? But how!?"

"We…kinda were watching you" answered Lenalee leading to more confusion.

"Watching me!?"

"Like I said, it's a long story"

"Shut up, both of you" Shouted Kanda, "This can wait for later" Then ignoring both of then, he turned around and faced his opponent.

"Sorry for the wait"

"Done with the last moments?" she mocked.

"Yeah, but don't misunderstand. This isn't my last moments"

"Oh? Can you do it?"

"See for yourself" So, after seconds staring each other, both suddenly disappeared. In midair, the group could hear the spark coming from their weapons as they clashed, it began. Kanda was more preemptive relentlessly striking with fast slashes, forcing Sui Feng to stay in defensive; still she wasn't letting no opening at all. Both could easily track each other's speed and react fast enough to counter causing the fight to become a draw.

"(_He's fast_)" she thought blocking another blow from behind. Then, using shunpo to match his speed, she tries to sting him, but Kanda sidestepped to his left and countered with a upward slash prompting her to dash away safely, however he did left a decent wound over her arm. Not losing time, Kanda quickly jumped at her direction for a following strike, only to be blocked again and receive a kick as a counter creating distance.

"(_Sharp… to almost hit a nerve with such precision, and this Reiatsu… that blade is definitely an Zanpakutou_)" She thought checking the bleeding wound. Knowing what his enemy is capable of, he tried to disable her gauntlet in some form that she wouldn't be able to use it, and almost did by targeting the nerves in her right arm.

"Heh, not bad. You almost got me there" she praised, but Kanda remained silent, "You don't seem to speak much"

"…"

"Whatever…" then lunging at him, "I prefer that way" finishing the speech, she unleashed a barrage of punctures at him, who easily blocked them all before binding themselves in a blade lock. Both stared with expressionless faces, they were seriously focused on overwhelming each other as their weapons sparked; Then Kanda closed his eyes for a second and suddenly switched his blade's course forcing her to back off, then he charged his blade with Reiki and went for a strike.

Noticing that, Sui Feng focused her power into her Gauntlet and braced for impact; she blocked one blade but gasped as soon as she saw the second one, unable to defend against it, Kanda delivered a destructive downward slash that cleaved the ground around them.

At distance, stood the Shinigami, from the left shoulder to the somewhere near the stomach, lies a huge wound tissue bleeding slightly.

"T-Taicho!" Yelled Omaeda rushing at her direction.

"Stay Away!" she yelled. For some reason, despite the wound she just received, Sui Feng had no problem moving around, also even with the said wound being open; it didn't gushed blood as Kanda thought, instead, he could sense that her Innocence was trying to protect her body by keeping wound from hindering somehow; Observing her opponent, she saw him wielding two blades covered by a coat of blue energy over his back.

"This is…"

"**_Nigentou…_**(Second Illusion Blade)"

"H-He got her" mentioned Rikei surprised as Shifu nods. The girls remained silent watching while Allen felt a bit of disgust.

"Kanda!" he called, "What a hell you're doing!? The person you're fighting is a human! You don't had to do this!"

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled back, "I'm different than you; and, you shouldn't have pity for someone who almost killed you…" he lectured. In fact, different from Allen, Kanda won't hesitate to strike down an enemy; no matter if it is a human or Noah, if anyone gets on his way, he WILL slice it down. The only reason that Allen couldn't defeat her was because of his deep care for life; harming or killing a human, innocent or not, goes against his principles.

"I'm going to deal this on my way, don't interfere…" Then with that he focused on his enemy who began to chant something. Allen could do nothing but lean down his head; he looked to his hands and thought back in past.

"(_My Right hand… is for the Humans… My Left hand… is for the Akumas…_)"

"Walker-san…" muttered Roufa worried. Lenalee also was worried, but won't object if Kanda eventually kills that woman, not that she approves death, in fact, she does admires Allen's kindness, but for her, anyone who threatens her friends will be considered an enemy to her eyes, especially if its someone "important" to her. Despite the concern, both girls were surprised when he tried to stand up to his own.

"Fine, I'll let you handle that…However, I will not stand down and watch while you kill someone, I'll stop you…" he claimed, barely standing, to an annoyed Kanda; he does certainly hate that stubborn attitude of saving people that Allen haves, sometimes it is reckless and always brings trouble for them; but still, because of said attitude, Allen became the only person was at his side when they discovered who Alma Karma really was; many things happened that day and Kanda surely felt grateful for his actions; his only regret now was to be the reason Noah is awakening within Allen.

"Che…Do whatever you wish…" he muttered, causing Allen to smile slightly and nod. In meantime, Sui Feng used their little discussion to heal herself and temporally close the wounds Kanda managed to inflict with a Kidou(_Demon Arts_); she also thought about using Shunko(_Flash Cry_) to her favor, but with the war coming, she is supposed to conserve energy for the front lines later.

With no warning, Kanda lunged at her direction at struck, now armed with two katanas, his attack rhythm doubled in both speed and precision. The battle was becoming one sided, Sui Feng was completely locked in defense as Kanda was overwhelming her; she tried to kick him in a few spots but he always could dodge with easy forcing her to barely shunpo away to escape out an slash. Then the unexpected happened, in one of his assaults, instead of slashing as she thought, Kanda somehow managed to kick her neck sending her flying upward.

In midair, he approached from behind and struck; delivering eight slashes into air, he merged its power and sent an single blade of pure blue energy resembling a flower at her direction.

"**_Hakka Tourou_****!**(Eight Flower Mantis!)"

"!? (_Damnit!_)" Unable to dodge it, an explosion happened. Everyone on ground could see Sui Feng being blasted in what appears to be a Flower-shaped Blue explosion over the sky.

"TAICHOO!" Yelled Omaeda in panic. Allen and others the stood watched with mixed expressions; mostly shocked in surprise but relieved as the threat was eliminated; Allen, of course, couldn't help but feel sad, he forced himself to accept that this would happen despite what he wanted; still, Sui Feng would be a potential Exorcist he managed to get them to their side. But then, something happened; the blue flower they saw on the sky became pink before it scattered into countless petals.

"(_This is…petals?_)" Kanda gasped for a second after noticing a rather huge presence lurking around as well as the pressure of Innocence over it.

"**_Chire…Senbonzakura…_**(Scatter… Thousand Cherry Blossoms…)" Commanded a male voice, causing the petals to regroup and lunge at Kanda.

"Che!" With a quick grip, he quickly tried to counter by deflecting each of them, a futile effort as they were too much for his speed. Landing on the ground with a few scratches, the petals began to reunite on a nearby ceiling of a building, there, they saw him. It was a man with gray eyes and black long hair held by intricate noble head pieces; he is wearing a silver scarf on the neck, along with the same Captain white cloak that Sui Feng had; over his hands, there was an fingerless white gloves.

"Ah… Kuchiki-Taicho!" yelled Omaeda relieved. As the petals return, they scatter at the man's right dropping an unscathed Sui Feng before merging at his Katana's handle, turning into a blade.

"That was unnecessary" she spoke, but Kuchiki didn't answer, he stood and stared at the other Exorcists, who were rather concerned at his appearance; after all, considering the huge presence surround him, and the intense pressure of his Innocence, it's clear that he is certainly someone powerful.

"If I didn't that, you would certainly lose that battle…" he mentioned, causing Sui Feng to be annoyed. As each side stood and stared each other with stern looks; Both Shinigamis and our fellows Exorcists were about to engage in one hell of fight in the battlefield; Who are they? What are they? None of Allen and his group knew the answer, what they do know, is that they certainly aren't welcomed here. Only one side shall win and leave, has Allen any chance to ever unravel this mystery? For now, only time may tell…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

WOW Now it's getting awesome, don't even ask me what the hell that death like scene is about, but for me it felt really cool; everything I imagined began to connect, I just had to think on a way to write it.

About Allen VS Soifon, I have to admit that, for the most time, things were getting repetitive; However, every time I tried to shorten it, the writing get awfully empty; so I simply couldn't do it(Forgive me). But with this I finally could end it and push to the rest, hopefully you guys might understand, If not… well… then I have tried.

Here's a note folks, just because Allen haves the power to match her in combat, doesn't mean he WILL use that power; you all should remember the kind of person Allen is. I say this because some might not like this chapter at all due his hesitation; but don't worry, just relax; He and the others will have pretty much badass moments later.

**Anyway that's all. If you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

Bah! I need to watch some DasBoSchiit to rest…

**Till the next time chapter^^ **


	5. Chapter 5: Exorcists vs Shinigamis

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

Sorry for the long delay, things were a bit… complicated right now… but hey, this is a long chapter, hope you guys like it.

Man I'm really nervous with this one...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors.**

_Following the events of the last chapter…_

Confront Ahead! Allen Walker, the branded host of the Fourteen, finds himself before members of an unknown organization of Shinigamis in the mysterious Land of Soul Society. Over there, an harsh battle happened between him and the Captain Sui Feng(nickname Soifon) which almost resulted on his death. If wasn't because of his old companions, Allen may not have seen the next day; Now, along with Kanda and the others, our group stands ready to face those unknown Innocence Accommodators…

Chapter 5: Exorcists vs Shinigamis…

_Currently on Rukongai District 78…_

Over the empty street of that dirty District, stood at different sides, both Shinigamis and the Exorcist's group; Allen was immobilized and surrounded by his friends while Kanda stood at front and faced them,

"Ah…Kuchiki-Taicho!" yelled Omaeda relieved at his presence; even more to learn that his captain is okay.

"Who is him…?" wondered Shifu at their new visitor.

"Probably another Shinigami…" spoke Allen.

"Shinigami?" muttered Kanda. Wanting answers, Allen gave a short summary about what he discovered to his friends; while none has made any sense, they didn't have any choice but to believe.

"…and then we're here… it's kinda complicated, the people around here revere them as Death Gods or something…" he finished.

"So, Shinigamis are Innocence Accommodators?" asked Lenalee sensing the pressures around the three persons(Omaeda included, through his Reiatsu is minor) on her front.

"From what I have seen, I think so. We have to be careful, I don't know what they are capable of…" he warned. At distance, over the ceiling, both Sui Feng and Byakuya were observing their targets, the Ryokas, silently; the former wasn't that pleased with his interference but still…

"So… What you're doing here?" she demanded; Byakuya took sometime observing the others before answering.

"Captain-Commander's Orders…" he replied for her slight shock.

"What? Why? Wasn't one captain more than enough to deal with it?" Sui Feng really didn't like to hear that for some reason.

"With the betrayal of that man; Soul Society is on verge of war at moment, but, we aren't ready..." he mentioned, reminding of the possibly encounter with the one known as Aizen.

"And… with those Ryokas interfering, no tolerance will be allowed, we should not waste more time" Thinking awhile, it did made sense; lots of things were happening at time, and with the Exorcists accidentally getting involved were they shouldn't it, The Captain-Commander wanted this mess done as soon as possible, after all, the sooner they finished with them, sooner the could prepare themselves for the great battle at winter.

"I see… So be it" And then, finishing the speech, both Shinigamis prepared their blades to engage; they could attack at any moment. Noticing that, Allen tried once again to stand in order to join the fight, but his body felt extremely heavy to even move; it was futile.

"Damnit! If I could…"

"Ah, Wait!" held Roufa, "you cannot fight yet"

"But-"

"Don't Allen-kun" intervened Lenalee with a fierce look, "You should listen to your friends"

"Lenalee…" Then smiling to him, she stands up and prepares herself to fight in his place; however, as she do so, he certainly felt something different with her, it was somehow bad but he wasn't able to tell what it was.

"Don't worry, we will end this" she assured; Allen thought it for a bit and nodded afterwards. It was a wonder about how much she had changed over these months.

"**_Dark Boots, Activate_****!**" With her Innocence powered, she stands beside Kanda and stares her opponent.

"Kanda… please, let me fight her" she asks; he simply gave a stare in wonder but slightly nodded afterwards. In fact, it was an opportunity, he was kinda curious about Byakuya's abilities, those cherry blossoms from before made him remember the Lotus he hallucinates sometimes. In the end it began, suddenly disappearing, all four combatants picked their targets and split into different positions.

Byakuya and Kanda crossed blades over a nearby street; the former began by dash behind the latter using **Senka**(_Flash Blossom_) which consist of a shunpo through the target's body delivering two precise strikes at specific vital spots near instantaneously; Kanda however saw through it and blocked both with his blades and countered with flurry of slashes to push him off. Meanwhile, Lenalee and Sui Feng met with a kick, knowing her fighting style, the former was easily pushing the latter just fine on their little struggle; Sui Feng felt interested to fight another rather skilled person and smirked in process; when they got the chance, both lunged at each other again and clashed with a roundhouse power kick.

The blow was so intense that they separated and went different corners in a shockwave; Lenalee stood in stance ready for more while Sui Feng eventually fell to her knees; her ankles were bleeding severely from the former's kicks, but from the looks of it; the reason was obvious through.

"Urg…(_Those boots... so that's her Zanpakutou eh? Interesting…_)" she thought with a smile, but Lenalee wasn't amused.

"I'm sorry but… I cannot forgive you" she mentioned.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because of you, Allen-kun almost…almost…"

"Died?" she finished, Lenalee stared with a stern look in anger, "That's why you chose to fight me? Pathetic… and I thinking you would be strong" she taunted.

"What you mean?"

"You're naïve… emotionally influenced by your feelings; a weakness, which disrupts your focus. The way you think is too simple; a single mistake and will be over…" she lectured with unexpressive face.

"…"

"For example, that boy..." she mentioned peeking at Allen, "if I killed him now… what would happen?" Then with no warning, Lenalee lunged at her due anger and struck with a spinning kick; Sui Feng easily shunpos away from it and lets her shatter down the ground. Reacting quickly, Lenalee charges again with another straight kick only to be dodged, for her frustration.

"I…won't… let you… DESTROY MY WORLD!" she yelled in middle of consecutive attacks; Lenalee became very aggressive in her attacks; she kicked around without second thought in efforts to overwhelm her opponent and Sui Feng didn't even bothered to counter, there were countless openings she could exploit at time but she didn't, there was something else she wanted to know. Then in one of the assaults, an sudden Reiatsu came from her boots.

"**_Enbu: Kirikaze_****!**(Waltz: Mist Wind)" Yelling her signature technique, Lenalee unleashes a huge tornado at her direction completely locking the exits; unable to dodge, the tornados enveloped Sui Feng in a storm of razor sharp winds. Over a nearby ceiling, Lenalee could see her body getting torn apart in thousands slashes before completely disintegrate to nothing.

It was a bitter victory, she surely felt bad resorting in such attitude; killing someone really doesn't match her persona. For now, it didn't matter, it was over… or, at least she thought.

"Lenalee, watch out!" suddenly yelled Allen.

"Too slow!" then, gotten by surprise, Lenalee was punctured from behind. It happened too fast, she couldn't notice the presence approaching her when it did. Alerted, she quickly spun around and tried to kick Sui Feng away, only to hit air as she used shunpo to dodge it. A few seconds later, the butterfly shaped venom crest appeared over the wound as expected.

"You already know what this means…" spoke Sui Feng at distance. It was a shock; Lenalee really didn't expect to see her completely intact after getting obliterated by a tornado.

"How?" she demanded in frustration, "How did you escape my attack!?"

"Hmm? I simply used my speed, nothing more…" she replied with that empty face as usual.

"Speed? It can't be possible. I saw your body, it- it…"

"Like I said…you're too naïve. You couldn't even see me" she taunted. In fact, seconds before she got caught by her attack, Sui Feng used one of the Secret Forces's hidden techniques to escape and hide her presence to counter. **Utsusemi**(_Molting_), a shunpo ability that consist of using the sudden burst of speed to create an tangible after-image which deceives the enemy for several seconds on the field; Lenalee wasn't able to notice that when she used it and was caught completely off guard.

"Whatever… time to end this!" she finished, to finally begin the serious business.

_Meanwhile on Kanda's side…_

If there was a bystander over that place, one would see nothing but blurs and sparks everywhere. Kanda and Byakuya were clashing in sword fight, the former was dominating the match pushing the latter everywhere, but still unable overwhelm or land any damage; Byakuya was rather calm and indifferent over it compared his enemy annoyed scowl; still, after a few more clashes, they stop down over a ceiling and stare each other.

"…(_…He didn't make any move so far… has he planned something?_)" Thought Kanda in stance unlike his opponent, who merely held the blade with calm expression. In fact, since they began to fight, Byakuya was simply defending the incoming blows with no intention of striking back at moment.

"…" With both combatants being silent by nature; every time they stopped on their struggle, silence owned the place; even a bag of hay could safely cross their path along the away without dispersing.

"You…Why you're holding back?" demanded Kanda, uneasy of his opponent's thoughts. However dodging the question, Byakuya was simply observing his blades.

"Those blades…How you managed to acquire a Zanpakutou(_Soul-Slayer Blade_)?" he simple asked.

"(_Zanpakutou?… he means, Mugen?_)" Thought Kanda unable to answer, but the way Byakuya considers what his Innocence is showed him a chance to demand the same; after all, the blade his enemy wields also possess a presence.

"I ask you the same. How did you got that Innocence?"

"Innocence?" he muttered; it's a wonder what that term exactly means; certainly their weapons are indeed similar, but still it was nothing to be concerned about. Time was short, as long as these Ryokas live, there will be a disturbance in Soul Society, and that is all that matters now.

"I see… so this is it. I have no need to answer such question" he mentioned.

"What?" Then, before he could question the arrogance, Byakuya disappeared in a shunpo, "Che!" Knowing what's coming, Kanda quickly gripped his blade and parried the simultaneous blows again; still, the force behind it was rather strong and he was pushed back. At same time, Byakuya came from above and delivered a downward slash, only to be blocked again; however, even so, he concentrated Reiki over his blade and tried to overwhelm Kanda away, smirked in response.

"(_Oh? Now his blade becomes stronger…_)" he thought noticing the pink colored pressure of his opponent's katana. Holding his ground, Kanda dashed away to the right and countered, prompting Byakuya to jump away; Kanda followed him upward and tried to land a slash, but strangely saw a finger pointing at him.

"**_Hadou no Yon, Byakurai_****…**(Art of Destruction N°4, Pale lightning…)" and from that, Kanda saw him unleashing a thunder over his direction; unable to dodge, he placed both blades on its patch and absolved the shock with ease but at same time it gave a opening so that Byakuya could flank from behind; noticing that, he forcefully dispersed the lightning and barely parried the diagonal slash of his opponent; still, the force sent him downward, shattering the ground as he landed unscathed. It wasn't over yet, a second later, he noticed Byakuya pointing his palm over him, and a mysterious energy was emerging from it.

"**_Hadou no Sanjuu-san, Soukatsui…_**(Art of Destruction N°33, Blue Fire Crash…)" Chanting a rather unknown magic, Byakuya unleashed an massive wave of blue fire/energy blast at his direction; in response, Kanda decided to counter with his own power and attempt a more aggressive maneuver to bring his enemy down.

"**_Hakka Tourou_****!**(Eight Flower Mantis!)" with that, the two waves of energy collided in midair resulting in a bright blue colored explosion but instead of dispersing a cloud of smoke, Byakuya noticed that a Reiatsu stronger than his own moving at his direction; on the sky, Kanda's energy attack engulfed his Kidou and proceeded to tear apart anything else. Byakuya quickly dashed away from its path but was quickly ambushed from the side by Kanda, who concealed himself just for that. Overwhelmed, Byakuya tried to block as many slash as he could while backing off to prepare another Kidou, but then, his enemy enclosed in and managed to lock his blade leaving him open for the next blow. As the blade nearly touched the neck by inches, in a split second, a wave of pink petals instantly appeared and Byakuya simply disappeared in shunpo.

"(_!? What?_)" Thought Kanda surprised jumping away. In meantime, at distance, he saw his target, completely calm but not unscathed. From his previous attacks, Kanda managed to tear apart some of his white cloak, and also left a wound over the chest, still, nothing serious; Byakuya certainly thought to have dodged when he struck, even through the blade never hit, the pressure of his Reiki still did the job of cutting him off. Staring each other again, the silence returned; Kanda could see a few amount of petals scattered around; and that meant one thing.

"**_...Chire…Senbonzakura…_**(…Scatter…Thousand Cherry Blossoms…)" Then, holding his katana above the waist, the blade began to shine in pink before splitting into swarms of petals. With the Shikai(_First Release_) in hand, Byakuya stood back and directed the storm as his enemy; noticing that, Kanda jumped to the left to dodge and began running ahead to get in close quarters; but before that, the petals changed the course and intercepted his path forcing him to deal with it by deflecting them away.

Kanda knows what Byakuya's Innocence does in fact; it disperses the blade into countless microscopic blades that when the light passes over it, it gives the illusion of cherry blossoms petals flying around slicing everything like a breeze. It's was very hard for Kanda to deal with an attack of this kind of nature; even with his own ranged attacks to counter it, the petals are made from Innocence on their own and are invulnerable(unless hit by an very powerful dark matter energy) to his attacks.

The only thing he could do was to disperse them away to create an opening; but at same time it always brought a disadvantage of being surrounded. In the end, Kanda simply couldn't get close enough and was slowly getting hit by the petals away. In one assault, as he nearly was able to reach closer to Byakuya, he noticed the swarm coming from his right to intercept; thinking quickly, he used **Hakka Tourou** in close range to tried get both of them blasted, but his enemy simply dashed away in a shunpo to safety.

"(_Damnit… this isn't going anywhere…_)" he thought observing his enemy in distance. His robes were completely torn, full of minor scratches from the petals while Byakuya had nothing but a minor wound in chest.

"(_Looks like I have no choice…_)Che…(_I really didn't wanted to use this yet…_)" Determined, he stands up, and begins to release energy over his entire body. Byakuya stood and watched his opponent unleashing a stronger Reiatsu as he encases himself in blue Reiki. Something big was going to happen.

_Meanwhile on Lenalee's side…_

As the battle continues, a whole part of the city was getting destroyed in shiny colored explosions(mostly Blue and Green). Above the ceiling of a building was Lenalee jumping away to dodge a straight puncture from Sui Feng; After getting caught off guard last time, she was constantly keeping eye on the surroundings in order to avoid surprises. Things were bad for her; and Allen, who could do nothing but watch, was getting worried.

Landing on ground, she quickly resumed stance as Sui Feng lunged at her direction; sidestepping to the left, Lenalee tried to counter with a roundhouse kick, but missed as her enemy blinked with a shunpo. Gasping for a second, she focused Reiki over her feet and jumped to escape a sting from behind. In midair, Sui Feng quickly followed up and went for another strike; however due the higher altitude her target was, Lenalee was able to counter with a power kick.

Both weapons clashed with fervor releasing a immerse pressure around and Sui Feng, albeit unscathed, was forcefully sent down on ground in disadvantage. Not wasting time, Lenalee rebalanced herself and came crash down with a boost from her thrusters to try crush her opponent with an ability.

"**_Sattou no Tougi: Tsuchikase_****!**(Rushing Technique: Earth Shackles!)" And then, infusing the earth with energy, Lenalee unleashed a straight shockwave that shattered the ground on its direction. Noticing that, Sui Feng jumped backwards to dodge it; at same time, Lenalee, who followed from above, went for a straight blow to the head, it was blocked, but still forced her enemy back down.

Restoring balance, Sui Feng carefully land over a ceiling, and soon was forced to block more kicks and sweeps; the rush was so intense and precise that one of them nearly hit her neck; fortunately, she was able to dodge by flipping backwards and then, lunge to counterattack. Getting closer in a shunpo, she quickly disorients Lenalee with her own sharp kicks aimed to the head; while mostly were blocked, Sui Feng managed to land a few scratches over the opening she could see.

On the street, breathing hard, Lenalee could see the venom crest all over the shoulders, chest, and legs, but quickly ignored them and focused solely in how to crush her enemy.

"Ahh! This is bad!" screamed Johnny noticing them.

"Her body is fully marked… I have to help!" mentioned Allen forcefully trying to stand, "Move…, move, I said MOVE!" he screamed while Roufa observed with concern; it felt frustrating for both of them to not be able to help with anything other than watch. In meantime, both combatants stared each other in distance; Sui Feng was merely waiting to strike again while Lenalee, who just recovered the breath, was trying to think something out.

"**_Joshou no Tougi: Honoukase_****!**(Rising Technique: Fire Shackles!)" And then jumping forward, the small hurricanes that usually give her flight began scorch into spiraling fire, enchanting her melee attacks and allowing her to literally concentrate and "kick" huge fireballs at the enemy direction. With that, Sui Feng quickly jumps away as the fire destroys an entire building nearby; then, she noticing Lenalee coming from above, she disappears in shunpo.

But she isn't going to let her go that easy; Lenalee followed her up and tried to crush everything up with a series of kicks; Sui Feng was easily dodging them but with the searing fire surrounding the body as she dances around, it was completely hard to counter properly; so she simply waited for the right moment. After seconds observing the pattern, she saw Lenalee flipping forward to proceed with another downward hammer kick, which is exactly what she wanted.

As Lenalee's left leg blocks her gauntlet, Sui Feng quickly pushed herself up over and freed it blocking the right one with her own legs allowing space for a clean strike. It was completely unexpected, Lenalee gasped for a second before getting punctured in the chest; she lost balance and fell on the ground; and a second later, while rolling to get up, Sui Feng appeared just behind to deliver the finishing blow over the first crest she received.

"(_Shit!_)" It was over, Lenalee couldn't possible dodge it in time; closing eyes for the last time, she waited, but nothing happened.

"!?" Sui Feng felt impressed; before anything could happen, her gauntlet was blocked by a large broadsword held by shadow, which pushed her away afterwards. Recovering balance, she saw Allen, now wielding a much more powerful Zanpakutou than before, his Reiatsu was pretty much the same, if not above, an average captain; but still, for some reason, his left claw arm was missing.

"A-Allen-kun!?" Called Lenalee confused but somewhat delighted to see him.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned, but received a positive nod just before falling to the knees.

"Wha- What's wrong!?"

"It's nothing… my legs still don't move freely yet." He replied with a smile, but Lenalee felt a bit angry over it.

"What you are thinking, risking yourself like that!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry… but i…I cannot simply stand and do nothing while a friend is in need…"

"Allen-kun_…_"

"I'm sorry but I will go" he continued, forcefully trying to stand up again, "I need to keep going! I will fight so that I can protect you, so that I can save them… the Akuma… the human, everyone!" and while he spoke, those words made Lenalee to stop in thought.

"(_What I am doing?... I…such anger… such rage… I let myself get drown in such thoughts that I forgot about what I really care for…but he… he never forgets… always thinking the others before himself… … …_)" and then, once Allen was about to move up, Lenalee grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from going.

"Wait… you're no condition to fight" and looking through her eyes again, the bad feeling he saw before was gone, now there was nothing but a fierce yet caring determination to strive on.

"I told you… I will end this" she finished smiling; Allen wondered in concern for a second but eventually smiled back and fell on ground after deactivating the sword of exorcism, transmuting it back to the left arm.

"Yeah, that's right" With that, Roufa and the others, went and took him to a safer distance while Lenalee goes to face Sui Feng, who was merely waiting.

"You know, I had enough interruptions this day" she spoke expressionlessly as usual, but Lenalee was deep in focus and didn't reply.

"Then? Shall we finish it?" she ended getting into stance ready to fight. Lenalee closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting. In a split second, Allen and the others saw both lunging at each other, exchanging blow, kicks, punch in a very fast paced manner but none had advantage over the other. Now that Lenalee cleansed her thoughts, it was considerably hard for Sui Feng to find any openings than before, which made her smirk a bit over the challenge.

Landing in middle of the street, she saw Lenalee coming from above in a spinning manner, and with the Reiatsu following it, everything was pretty clear.

"**_Enbu: Kirikaze_****!**(Waltz: Mist Wind)" Noticing the hurricane coming straight at her, she dashed away from it course, again using **Utsusemi**(_Molting_) to sneak around; Lenalee twitched for a second observing the blast but already knew what was coming. Appearing from behind, Sui Feng quickly struck, delivering the final blow stinging the crest at her back, but instead of disintegrating the body due the venom as she expected, it simply disappeared.

"What!?" A second later, she noticed the presence from above and quickly raised the gauntlet to block the incoming kick; still the force was very intense and she was pushed across the street. Recovering balance, Sui Feng searched the surrounding to find Lenalee but she was nowhere to be found; another presence came from the left forcing her to jump away before gasping as it suddenly came from behind, she used shunpo to dodge but it was too fast even to follow the pattern of the shadow suddenly leaving her in disadvantage.

"(_What the… since when she was this fast!?_)" she thought in midair as Lenalee appeared just at her front.

"You are not the only one that has this kind of speed…" she taunted sending her down with a kick over the face. Sui Feng landed roughly on ground but still standing, carefully observing her opponent before thinking another strategy, the Reiatsu she felt was slowly getting stronger at each second. Meanwhile on the sky, Lenalee simply closer her eyes to concentrate Reiki for a second.

"(_Faster… I need to be faster!_)… " and in response of her thoughts, the Dark boots's butterfly thrusters materialized a second set of rings that began to store sound wave energy.

"**_Keirei… Onkyoi no Tougi: Otokase_****!**(Burden… Acoustic Technique: Sound Shackles!)" And using that energy stored in her legs, Lenalee charged at Sui Feng near instantaneously at sound speed; She barely had time to notice but still managed to parry it in time before getting pushed around. Now the fight was one sided for Sui Feng; even though she could follow the pattern of the kicks, she wasn't fast enough to react in time, the speed she was dealing with is absurd, instead of burst speed of similar to a shunpo, Lenalee was moving in a constant limitless manner; her entire body was soo lightning fast that it even brought some rather nostalgic feelings of the person she admires: the Goddess of the Flash.

But that wasn't the best time to remember things, she was already in serious disadvantage; all the wounds she got until now began to stack up and hinder her movements. Once Lenale saw an opening she mercilessly struck, the kick was so strong that Sui Feng crashed through entire buildings before coming to a stop in her Lieutenant's hands.

"T-Taichou! Are you okay!?" yelled Omaeda grabbing her body in a shunpo; he never thought that someone would be capable to defeat his captain like this before; but the moment she recovered conscience, Omaeda quickly got his face kicked again.

"Shut up! You stupid fatso! This is nothing…" she scolded before staring at Lenalee in distance.

"Che…(_When she activated that ability, her Reiatsu only continued to increase… Damnit...at this rate, I have to use that…_)" she thought approaching closer to her opponent.

"You should stop now" spoke Lenalee releasing stance.

"Huh?"

"You're wounded and I don't want to hurt you anymore; I think this has gone for too long already" she commented; but Sui Feng hadn't the slightest desire to simply stop.

"How foolish… My orders are clear, I have to reason to stop right now" she taunted with no expression at all.

"But we told you! We are not your enemies! We're just lost!"

"That's nothing of my concern" it was futile. No matter what they spoke to her, it won't change at thing. Whoever is the man behind this, surely taught his subordinates well, and that was a problem for our fellow Exorcists. There was really no exit other than fight.

"So… let's continue…" spoke Sui Feng raising her hand, "this time, I won't hold back…" and then, Lenalee stood and saw her body being enveloped in a very strong energy; Sui Feng finally decided to use Shunko(_Flash Cry_), an dangerous and hard to control ability that consist of powering her physical abilities with the spell energy of Kidou; everyone observing at distance felt really worried about what would happen right now and Lenalee, who doesn't know who much strong that would be, began to synchronize further with Dark Boots to try match her up.

But then, far off in distance, a huge pillar of blue energy emerged from nowhere disrupting the thought of everyone around.

"This is…" muttered Roufa.

"It's where Kanda is right now…" added Allen. Moments later, the male Shinigami they saw before the battle began landed nearby; he had several wounds over the chest but still was moving just fine. He didn't come alone through, Kanda eventually showed his face over a ceiling; apparently, he was fine.

"Heh! Looks like you had a bit of trouble, Kuchiki Byakuya…" mocked Sui Feng observing him but received no answer.

"Whatever…" she finished crashing the ground with her power, "I will finish you all!" but before anything could happen…

"That's enough!" a female voice echoed around, startling both of them; while Lenalee and the others didn't know who she was, Sui Feng felt soo surprised that she even disabled her powers.

"Y-you are…" she gasped before calling the name.

_Before on Kanda's side…_

Back on the street far away from the others, both Kanda Yuu and Kuchiki Byakuya were fighting severely in a harsh battle; the former found himself unable to push through the latter's shikai power and was lock down in a draw; unfortunately there was no other choice other…

"**_Nigen… Shouka_****!**(Second Illusion… Ascending Flower!)" With that, the blue aura of his blades began to surround his entire body as he activated the power in his tattoo; black veins appeared around his eyes; the iris became brighter, changing from black to light grey, and had three dots covering the pupils(Since when Kanda was from Uchiha's clan?). From now and on, all his powers began to tap directly to his lifespan, unlocking more powerful forms.

"**_Kinki: Sangenshiki_****!**(Forbidden Spell: Third Illusion Style!)" Now fully powered, Kanda quickly dashed forward; noticing that, Byakuya quickly directed the swarm of petals to intercept him, but now with a speed greater than before, Kanda easily dodged them in swift move and got behind him; with a slash, he struck, only to hit air as his enemy slipped to safety in a shunpo, still the blow was so strong that even through it didn't touched anything, the ground flattened with the cleave alone; leaving Byakuya to wonder for a second.

"This power…" he muttered, but hadn't time to think as Kanda managed to get closer forcing him to jump away. Kanda was relentless with his attacks; Byakuya wasn't able to counter properly and his Shikai wasn't able to provide much cover than before, leaving him in disadvantage.

Jumping to a ceiling, Byakuya directs the swarm to surround Kanda, but with a single push, they were dispersed in an instant, leaving himself open to an attack. Kanda went for it, but Byakuya got distance again with a shunpo and tried the same tactic; Kanda quickly deflected the petals away and ran to his position, only to face finger again;

"**_Bakudou no Rokujuu-ichi, Rikujoukoro…_**(Art of Binding N°61, Prison of Six Rods of Light…)" and then, from a single spark of energy; six thin, wide beams of light materialized from air and painlessly slammed Kanda's stomach.

"!?(_What the- I… can't move!_)" He thought as the strange spell restrained his movements. Completely open, Byakuya sent his petals to finish the job; but as they spun around the body like a hurricane, he eventually noticed Kanda's Reiatsu growing even more before everything dispersed in a blue sphere of energy. Jumping out from the cloud of smoke, Kanda, shirtless but unscathed, lunged at his opponent for a swift strike; Byakuya reacted fast and condensed some of the petals to parry it with a blade; but he still got both the chest and right arm sliced due the pressure behind.

It wasn't over yet, Kanda quickly followed him up as Byakuya lands on the ceiling nearby; in midair, he concentrated energy at his blade and unleashed an enchanted **Hakka Tourou**, the flower wave now had the double of the size due the **Sangenshiki** with that, it was impossible to escape far enough in a shunpo; so instead, Byakuya surrounded his body with the petals and focused all the Reiki he could muster to brace for impact.

And several meters from where Lenalee and Sui Feng, just when they were about to continue their own battle, a huge pillar of blue energy emerged. Seconds later, covered in blood and petals, Byakuya landed nearby followed by Kanda who was panting rather hard due the energy he spent; Kanda knew that if they continued to fight for too long, he wouldn't be able to sustain his power for any more time, so he wanted to finish everything in one hit, sadly, it turned out to be an waste.

"Che… he's still alive?" he muttered staring at Byakuya, "What a tough bastard…" looking around, he saw Allen and the others, who were relieved to see him fine.

"Heh! Looks like you had a bit of trouble, Kuchiki Byakuya…" mocked Sui Feng at distance; Byakuya merely gave an stare before staring back at his opponent.

"Interesting… to think I would use something like this against a mere Ryoka…" he taunted, gripping his fully recovered katana and pointing to the ground, as if he was about to drop it.

"Eh? And what you are planning?" asked Kanda confident. Just when something was about to happen, a voice echoed around, calling attention from all.

"That's Enough!" Yelled the woman interrupting everyone. For appearance, she had was a person of average height with dark skin, long purple hair tied into ponytail and golden eyes; her clothes consist of a orange shirt with two white straps covering a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt; over the waist was a beige sash, and her pants were black.

"That woman…" muttered Byakuya.

"Y-you are…Yoruichi-sama!" yelled Sui Feng really surprised before dispersing the Shunko. Almost no one of our fellow Exorcists and Scientist knew who she was, and wondered her purpose there. However, judging by the reaction of the Shinigamis, Allen and the others feared for another possible enemy; just when this pointless confront will even end? Can Allen prove their innocence? Or will Kanda and Lenalee be forced to deal with them. For now, only time may tell…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

Okay finished from here… Sorry for the fairly long note, but there's a lot of things I wanted to say, don't feel forced to read it so.

Man, Byakuya is really damn hard to impersonate. He's speech towards people is so apathetic that every time I write it, it simply doesn't feel badass as I imagine on the anime, where his voice makes him soo cool. On writing however, things get a bit more… empty(I really can't describe the feeling when I write) to say, complete with the fact that I'm writing the speeches by remembering the Japanese dubbing. What I mean by all that is some speeches may get too lame, or (depending on your Anime-class Japanese knowledge) really awesome.

Back on the fights: hmm…. Aa not much to say I guess; the worst part of writing is to try connect your thoughts in a way the readers may like; and as expected, both sides fought with eventual balance; I was very careful about not letting the characters getting overpowered or anything(at least this is what I think) but still wonder about it.

AH about Lenalee: I have to say we don't have seen her that often in the newest chapters as she remains back on the Order sooo, We fans have little knowledge about what her Boots can do now that they're upgraded; my view on her abilities is that she can manipulate the elements to her favor in a battle. So far we have seen: Wind, Water(just a minor one) and Iron( Resistance or Weight, it depends.

With that, I guess that I could customize her a bit to balance things out(I think I might need some help with translations on this part); OH, I think this rule goes for Kanda as well, what you guys think?

**Anyway that's all. If you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

**Till the next time chapter^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Laws of the New World

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

**Quick note: **Checking a few episodes on Bleach, I made a mistake on the Timeline. It's a minor thing and won't change the history, but you know… I simply don't want to mislead my readers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors.**

_Following the events of the last chapter…_

The Battle has begun! Due the constant threat of the Shinigami Captains, Lenalee and Kanda stood up and aided Allen in resisting both of them; things were pretty bad at the start but due their courage and skill, our fellow Exorcists managed to put up one hell of fight. Still, things weren't solved yet though, and another person showed its face. Friend or Foe? That's the question…

Chapter 6: Laws of the New World…

_Currently on Rukongai District 78…_

Back on the empty street of the now destroyed section of the District, stood groups from their respective sides staring at the new face who revealed itself as Yoruichi.

"Che! Another enemy?" muttered Kanda annoyed.

"What the- who?" spoke Allen confused along with the others wondering about her.

"Hmm… looks like I've missed a lot of things didn't I?" she mentioned, observing the remains of the slums around.

"What you're doing in this dirty place?" asked Sui Feng, who strangely adopted a shyly behavior.

"To be short, I had to say I'm doing Kisuke an favor"

"Huh? What do you mean?" But ignoring her question, Yoruichi jumped down and approached Lenalee, who took stance uneasy. She kept staring at her, looking at many places but more importantly, the Boot-like Zanpakutou she wielded; then came to a conclusion.

"…Just like he said, Otherworldly Shinigamis"

"Y-Yoruichi-sama?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi!" Called Byakuya somewhat unpleased by her appearance, "For what you have come here?"

"What's with your attitude, Byakuya? Didn't I already tell that came here for a favor?" she mocked him.

"It doesn't matter; In this case, begone! You're interfering…"

"Oh? So, Captain-Commander's orders don't matter anymore?"

"What?"

"Hmm… how should I explain this…Last month, the 12th Division tracked a completely unknown disturbance on the Dangai(_Parsing World_). The Kouryuu(_Wresting Flow_) was strangely releasing unknown amount of energy for no reason at all; The investigations done there managed to discover and extract an relic of gigantic proportions resembling a cube. Whatever it is, right now its isolated and safe over an specialized laboratory for deep analysis." She revealed startling them, except for him of course.

"(_An Cube!?_)" Thought Allen, still confused.

"You…how did you know this?" demanded Byakuya.

"Really you shouldn't underestimate my sources. Anyway, a few days ago, the same disturbance began to surge again to interfere with the flow of time and space. While the source of the problem is unknown, the balance between the dimensions between the worlds began to set off. With that said, I think it's very easy to guess why in this very day, an group of Ryokas decide to appear in such convenient place." As the unknown woman explained, Allen and the others began to remember what happened with on Ark, and how they got in this place, the resemblance is familiar.

"So that's why we're trapped here?" asked Allen to her.

"Exactly"

"Why?"

"I don't know, usually Kisuke is the one who knows that stuff" she answered slightly disappointing him.

"In the end, nothing of this matter now" announced Byakuya getting ready to strike again, "anyone who disturbs Soul Society, regardless of who or what they are, will be cut down" and those words made the Kanda and Lenalee to be in stance.

"But Why? We not disturbing anyone!" yelled Allen angry with their overzealous behavior.

"Stop Byakuya! That man wouldn't simply send me here for nothing" she ordered stepping aside; Byakuya was somewhat confused about his orders. Just what the Captain-Commander is thinking? Unable to answer, he eventually backs off, but remained in guard case the Ryokas don't behave.

"What are you implying?" he demanded. Yoruichi then, staring at Allen began to speech.

"Before all this happened, Kisuke told me a certain story; he was one of the few scientists to ever enter contact with inter-dimensional worlds. As far as I know, Soul Society possess little record logs about the subject. In those worlds, all the laws, orders and nature are different yet similar to our own; even the organizations that supposedly deals with balance of such things can be completely strange and diversified. Looking at you and your friends, I can say that in your world, you guys are Shinigami like us" she revealed making everyone to wonder in curiosity.

"Us, Shinigami?"

"Certainly, their weapons are somewhat different for a Zanpakutou, but the feeling is the same" mentioned Sui Feng comparing a few things.

"See? What about you? Just how similar our weapons are to you?" asked Yoruichi pointing at Sui Feng's gauntlet. As Allen thought about it, things were slowly getting clearer.

"Those 'Zanpakutou' right? It is indeed similar. To us, they actually are called Innocence and in our world only a few Accommodators are actually capable to wield their power; a person who use those powers for greater sake are actually called Exorcists" He explained. Then, as both side began to ease, Yoruichi approached Allen with a serious face.

"I see… well it's simple. Let's make a deal. Right now, we Shinigami are dealing with dangerous situation and I believe that with your help, we can put an end to our problems just fine. In exchange, we will provide all the help required to bring you back to the world you know. So? what you-"

"And who gave you authority to even suggest such deal?" intervened Byakuya, "The Captain-Commander would never allow such nonsense like this" Hearing that Allen and the others(Specially Kanda) felt really annoyed with his nature; unknown to them however, Byakuya always has been loyal to Soul Society, he just wanted to peace back and for that, he would unquestionably obey every order he was given for, no feelings involved. In response to that, Yoruichi brought up a letter from her pocket.

"Certainly, it seems ridiculous for someone like him to request assistance like that; however, whatever Kisuke was thinking, somehow it managed to convince him out"

"You really will help us?" asked Allen; hearing such news brought some hope; this is a huge opportunity to end this ruckus before things could get any worse.

"Well, I can't say anything; it's up to you to decide" And then, looking to his fellow comrades, it was pretty clear what they chose to do so.

"Let's do it, Allen-kun" began Lenalee.

"Hell, we don't have much of a choice, so I agree" followed Rikei. Shifu, Roufa and Johnny also nodded in agreement. Kanda wasn't really that satisfied, he still doesn't trust the Shinigami yet but considering the odds, he agreed anyway.

"I will make this clear; I don't trust any of you. If anything goes wrong, expect the worse" he threatened disabling his weapon; the other 3 just gave some stern gazes; apparently they already expected such kind of reaction.

"So?"

"We all agree with it"

"No objections then?" she asked receiving a positive nod, before confronting the Captains, "What about you?"

"Well, normally I would certainly object and suspect at first but if Yoruichi-sama says… then I'm fine" agreed Sui Feng. Neither Allen nor Lenalee couldn't understand why she was behaving like an shy girl like that; the person they fought against was someone completely different than that.

"Do whatever you wish…" With no other choice in hand, Byakuya calmly sheathed back his katana and agreed with no more complains.

"Then it's decided…" With that, it's was over; after all that, the evening of that day had just begun.

_Several Hours Later on Seireitei..._

Yoruichi and Captains escorted Allen and his company to Seireitei, the core of Soul Society. Due Allen's troublesome condition, they only arrived by night crossing countless districts. Whoever is the one they were supposed to meet that day had to wait until tomorrow. In time, the group found themselves before the edge of the first District of Rukongai and the entrance of their destination.

"Whoa…"

"It's Huge!" marveled Rikei and Shifu at the majestic huge walls which surround the area beyond. At the presence of the Captains, the towering gate opened itself and everyone was greeted by countless squads of other minor Shinigami, who began to direct and coordinate them to their designed places. From there, Allen and the others received extremely good host services; their wounds were treated, they were given all the food and drinks it was asked and nothing particularly suspicious happened.

After so much time, they were designed to stay at the Fourth Division Barracks for the night; alone, the group finally could reunite together and chat among themselves about what happened; hell there's a lot of things they wanted to talk.

"Uuuuff~ now I'm satisfied" commented Johnny relieved after a great dinner.

"Yeah, this place is amazing" said Rikei.

"I have to agree on that, the architecture of this place seems a bit old fashioned though" mentioned Shifu in thought.

"What you mean?"

"Have you not seen it? It like an Ancient Japan Castle, if I remember correctly, it is from the Edo Period"

"Eh, is that so?" And as they spoke together, Allen entered the room along with the others and slowly took a seat.

"Oh! Walker-san, are you okay? Can you move?" asked Roufa concerned.

"It's okay, I'm fine. They said that my Reiki(_Spiritual Energy_) thing entered in conflict and began to disrupt my nerves on the body. Nothing to worry about though; a single night of sleep and I'll be fine" he answered with a smile.

"Thank goodness"

"Anyway, it's a good things turned this way… I don't know what we would do, if she didn't appear that time" he spoke mentioning Yoruichi.

"Yeah…We would probably be forced to defeat them and then…" added Lenalee saddening the atmosphere; but Roufa thought quickly and intervened.

"Hey, let's forget that for now, everything is over already"

"You are the reason of this mess, Moyashi" announced Kanda leaning beside the side door.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" he quickly retorted, "tsk…you didn't change at all have you?"

"Hmph! Anyway, I've been waiting to ask you"

"Hm? What is it?"

"That time, when you were facing that woman, what happened?" asked Kanda referring to the moment where Neah began to react with the inactive Innocence powered venom in his body. As Allen remembered it, he felt reluctant to comment about it, but it was no use; since everyone in the room knew that he was the host for the fourteen, he didn't know what to expect from talking about it; after all, he still haven't found a way to deal with **him**.

"I…I don't know… from a moment, everything was on my control, then suddenly my body got heavy, and tiring. Before I know, I was already under her grasp…" And as he spoke, the others were simply left in thought unable to describe the kind of feeling it was.

"Well… I still haven't got the chance to say thanks for saving me, so… Thank You, Kanda, Lenalee, everyone… Thank You" hearing those thoughts, everyone gave a small smile expect for Kanda of course, who simply smirked.

"What you're saying? This is what friends are for!" announced Rikei, "We got your back buddy"

"Oh, speaking of which, you guys haven't told me yet. Just how did all of got into this place?"

"Hmm about that…"

"First, there was sort source of weird problem with the Ark" began Shifu.

"A problem?"

"Yeah…" And then Shifu, along with Lenalee and the others, explained about everything that happened at his absence. An unknown incident involving the Ark began at happen and the Black Order's Supervisor Komui organized a specialized team to investigate the case; there, they have found monsters never seen before, a strange incomprehensible plane warping that destroys the area periodically before reshaping, and at least, some kind of mystical door located at the highest spot of that garden tower.

"…once that door opened, we began to see scenes of that village we were" said Lenalee.

"That's when we saw you" added Johnny.

"It's was too weird, I can't explain how exactly it happened but we saw you walking in that deserted street and get ambushed" followed Rikei.

"And… to see you losing to that woman…" muttered Roufa sad from remembering, "I couldn't just see it anymore!"

"Roufa…" Allen really felt surprised to hear such story. Hell, just what exactly is happening to the world? Worse than that, it is still possible to return back? That what all of them wondered about it.

"Oi Kanda, have you tried to contact the Bak back?"

"Yes, but it's futile, there is no response on the other side"

"Damnit… then our only way is to stay here…" Then, standing up, Allen opened the sidedoor and gazed at the moon outside.

"(_If there was another way…if could just go back…_)" And with those thoughts clouding his mind of a while, memories of his childhood began to flow in. The song Mana taught him a long time ago echoed around as if it was real. Were he should go? What he should do? All these questions comes from Allen's struggle to understand the genuine path he chose. Right now, considering what he knows, there's nothing but a mess…Neah, Mana, and Cross Marian, just how these three men are connected?

Before he could think something else about it, something happened…

"Waaahh!" Yelled Johnny breaking his thoughts, "The ground… the ground!" and getting everyone in alert, they noticed it; the ground just in front of Allen began to shine in circles.

"What the-!?" And then it happened; once it was fully formed, on middle of it, they saw a huge number zero imprinted on the ground.

"Zero? !? Could it be?" then recognizing that pattern, it became clear what was going to happen. With the shine of these marks, fell from the sky a very familiar white shard, the Ark's Gate. A miracle? A bless? Does it matter? God knows why it chose to hear the lyrics of the song from his mind just now.

"An Ark gate, here!?" he shouted, before forcefully running inside.

"Ah! Wait Allen-kun!"

"Che,- that Moyashi!"

_Currently on the Noah Ark…_

Arriving inside, Allen and the others found themselves before the destroyed ominous city. However, different from before, the sky was clear, there was no purple tone anywhere and apparently the place was clean of the mysterious monsters Lenalee spoke about.

"We-We are back!" yelled Rikei so relieved, "But how?" Allen went out to explore first.

"We got to find a way back to our world, quickly- urg!" but his body wasn't fully recovered yet and he stumbled on ground.

"Walker-san!" Roufa and Shifu ran and helped him to get up grabbing his shoulders.

"Easy there, Allen"

"Yeah, but we have to hurry, we may not have much time. Please Lenalee, where is that door you spoke of?"

"Ah! Right…" And then, they went together towards the middle session of the City, where the huge tower awaits.

After minutes walking on a safe path and crossing stairs, they finally arrived at the highest room; but seeing what was there, their hopes of returning home were slowly fading away.

"The door is… destroyed!?" shouted Allen. The mystical door that Lenalee and the scientists found before was shattered to pieces, the shape was intact but shards of the wood was scattered around.

"No…I can't be!" Everyone around had concern in their faces, they were so close.

"No, wait. Roufa, you said this door is powered by an energy right?" spoke Allen with something in mind.

"Yes, that's right."

"Where's the energy source?"

"They came from those symbols on the ground" she replied pointing the grounds, full of weird glyphs, "During the plane swift, those symbols begin to glow an unknown energy that attracts the monsters, from there, the door simply opened on its own"

"I see…"

"Shame it's unless now, so far nothing happened when we came here…" commented Rikei depressed, but as Allen thought about it, something sparked in his mind.

"Not exactly..."

"Huh?"

"We still may have a chance" Hearing that, the hope came back with smiles on their faces.

"Eh? But how?"

"We might try to power it directly from input of the Ark" he spoke, raising questions, "I am the musician so I have absolute control of the gates. If I just could get into the piano room, maybe I could order the Ark to force a way through this gate" he explained. In fact, even though he controls the gates with just lyrics in his mind; this gate seems to be an exclusive case; Allen guessed that since that it's part of the Ark itself, maybe it will listen to the song directly from the control module(A.K.A. piano).

"Then why the hell we're waiting for, let's go!" And with that, as they left, Allen saw Kanda looking somewhat suspicious outside.

"What's wrong Kanda?" he asked, the said one just gave another stare and replied.

"… It's nothing" Unknown to the others, since the time they arrived in Seireitei, Kanda had the strange feeling of being observed; what it is? He doesn't know, but he stood in alert case it decides to reveal itself. Once they have found an intact random door; Allen played the lyrics in his mind again and mentally unlocked it connecting to the objective.

Inside there, our group was before a rather simply room. Since the Noah Ark is an artifact that defies the laws of logic; Roufa, Rikei and the other scientists expected something more… fantastic, like a movie of Sci-fi or something. Instead, it was just a completely white room with a couch, 2 chairs, a mirror window and more importantly, the white piano.

"… This is the piano that controls the entire Ark? Now that's depressing…" commented Rikei.

"What you were expecting Rikei?" mocked Shifu.

"Well, you know: weird machines, shiny amazing energy cores of unobtanium, a spacious room full of other cool things, and not just a single… piano thing…"

"Right... I didn't knew you were fond of sci-fi" Nevertheless of that, Allen took a seat and prepared himself to play it.

"Okay, I will rebuild the Ark back to what it was, and power up the gate…" With that, the chords began to play, echoing the song sung by a hyperspace woman…

[Find and play the Fourteen melody for more emphasis]

"…_Soshite boy wa nemuri ni tsuite…_

_…ikizuku hai no naka no hono wo hitotsu futatsu to…_

_…ukabu fukurami itoshii yuku ha wo…_

_…daichi ni tarunu ikusen no yume…yume!…_

_…gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni umare ochita kagayaku omae…_

_…iku we kunno toshitsuki ga…_

_…ikutsu inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo…_

…_watashi wa inori tsudzukeru…_

_…mou kaka no koto ai…_

_...tsunaida te ni kiss wo!_"

"...(_Ark…hear my song…hear my words…restore this place…and link gate I desire back to our world!_)" And then, as the song reached on its climax, the shining Sheet music that spiraled above the piano began to rise and obey its orders. The entire city began to shine in a white glow and the buildings slowly recovered back into the Mediterranean-like structures it once was.

"B-Beautiful…" praised Roufa amazed along with the others, it was the first time they saw something like this before. But, unfortunately of them, Allen noticed something strange; after fully recovering the city, the floating Sheet music above the piano began to darken in color, changing from white to pitch black, obviously meaning something bad.

"Strange…"

"What's wrong Allen-kun?"

"The Ark is not obeying…no, is more like, it can't obey."

"What you mean?" Then seeking the source of the problem, Allen materialized a monitor over the wall to display were the mystical gate is. There they saw it, the gate was surrounded by the Ark energy but still, the gate itself wasn't restored.

"The Gate… it cannot be repaired…" And that meant one thing, they wouldn't be able to return back home with it.

"Why" muttered Lenalee but Allen kept in silence, it was obvious that he didn't know the answer.

"Che… how troublesome…" shouted Kanda annoyed.

"What we going to do now?" asked Johnny. Thinking for a while, really their only choice was to go back to Soul Society and wait for things to happen.

"For now, let's just go back…" Then, with no more words, Allen and the others simply left; there was nothing they could do to change things right now.

_Back on the Fourth Division Barracks, Seireitei…_

Taking a peek outside the gate, Allen felt relieved that no one noticed anything yet; they decided to keep the event in secret for themselves until they could fully trust what the Shinigami promised; suspecting people isn't what he usually would do but there was no other choice. Closing the gate, they dispersed and went to sleep; tomorrow, a very special meeting was waiting for them to decide their next destination.

_On the next morning…_

When the sun rose, Allen and his company, fully recovered and dressed with their own kimono(The battle of yesterday obliterated pretty much everything they had worn), were escorted to another Division Barracks, which appears to be located near the mountainous center of the entire area.

The First Division, that's where the one known as Captain-Commander lives, one of the most proud places in all Seireitei; just being assigned there is one of the greatest honor a Shinigami can have; but that's not the case for our Fellow Exorcists. As they walked through the hall, many of the other recruits around stared them with curiosity as the rumors about them spread. None of the things they saw there was familiar until they arrived on a certain door where they have meet Yoruichi once again.

"There you are"

"Oh Yoruichi-san" greeted Allen.

"Is everyone here?" she asked receiving a nod, "Ok, now listen, right now you guys are going to meet with a certain grumpy old man, but this said old man is the Captain-Commander that governed Soul Society for thousands and thousands of generations, so I suggest showing some respect" she explained as Allen gave nod. Certainly, he, Kanda and Lenalee could feel an immense pressure beyond the door; that made him gulp before entering.

"Well, don't worry too much about it, anything left I will cover it up" she assured. Then they proceeded inside the ominous room; before them, there were two rows of people split in four each side, which includes both Byakuya and Sui Feng they have faced, along with a bunch of other people they never seen before; all of them wearing the signature white Captain cloak, except for one who held a pink flowered kimono above it.

At the end of the room stood the man they were about to face… Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13; looking at him, it was exactly as they said, an old man, bald but with a very long white beard and eyebrows covering the whole eyes; his head is full of scars and apparently he's holding an cane of sort; despite his frail appearance, Allen could fell an insane pressure crushing him from just staring.

"You arrived, Shihoin Yoruichi…" he spoke, "I take these are the ones Urahara Kisuke appointed for"

"H-Hai, my name is Allen Walker, Sir…" he replied nervously.

"I see, then, let's begin…Sui Feng-Taichou, report"

"Ho!" replying the call, the said woman made a step forward and began to explain. She gave a quick summary of the events that happened yesterday, which includes Allen appearance followed by Kanda and the others, their refusal to surrender resulting in the battle and a last, Yoruichi's interference. Yamamoto was visibly(or not, Allen can only tell by the amount of pressure he felt) annoyed.

"Hmm… what you have to say in your behalf, kid?" he demanded; Allen gave a small breath and took a step forward. He wanted to complain directly but in a way they would understand their innocence on the case.

"I won't deny what she just told so. I- I mean, We did, somehow entered Soul Society and made our way against her, but we never had any ill intentions, we were just defending ourselves over the injustice that was shown against us"

"Injustice? So you consider disrupting the balance of a District with your presence an Injustice?" he retorted.

"Yes but we had no control of our circumstances; for some reason, we just happened to…'appear' over there" Hearing that, the old man simply stared at Allen in doubt for a long time before one of the Captains interferes.

"…Yoruichi-san" called tall man with long white hair known as Ukitake Juushirou, Captain of the Thirteen Division, "I have a question, why does Urahara considers this boy an key to defeat our current enemy?"

"Hmm… unfortunately, I don't know." She answered startling them.

"What?"

"He did said that he was one of the few people to ever enter inter-dimensional world but didn't told me why the people from there would be useful"

"Then why should we waste precious time with this unnecessary meeting?" retorted the old man, causing the group to gasp for a second.

"(_What!? Che…This old man is starting piss me off_)" thought Kanda holding himself to not make any aggression.

"Because our whole situation is related with their world" she spoke making Genryuusai stop to think for a while.

"What you mean? What Aizen has to do with this?" asked another Captain, the one with the pink Kimono, known as Shinsui Kyouraku, member of the First Division alongside with the Commander itself.

"As you already know, it is recorded that 110 years ago, albeit unknown to most, that Kisuke was the one who build the Hougyoku(_Crumbling Orb_), I'm correct?" she began receiving a nod, "And because of that, Aizen formulated a plan involving this object, resulting in his betrayal and our current state"

"Yes, we still are investigating what he is actually planning…"

"That's the thing… the Hougyoku, actually does not belong to our world" she revealed again startling both Captains; Allen and the others simply stood silent and listened, knowing nothing about it.

"What!? Not from our world?" shouted Ukitake.

"Yes; no matter where you search, there is no book, record or register informing the date or creation of it. According to him, the Hougyoku wasn't built, but found in another plane of existence parallel to our world. During his researches, he discovered its true origin and it limitless capabilities, so he sought a means to destroy it before it fell in wrong hands, but with no avail. Unfortunately, the material composing it proved to be completely invulnerable to all source of energy; leaving the only option to seal it and hide it somewhere, where no one could even think about it."

"Kuchiki Rukia… hmm, now things are making sense" commented Kyouraku. Hearing such story, Allen began to compare a few things; an object from another plane of existence that somehow managed to get in this world, completely indestructible and capable of limitless potential that tempted someone within their ranks. Yeah, that's something very familiar.

"Excuse me…" he spoke up, "Could it be that this 'Hougyoku' is the Heart we are searching for?" That certainly startling his friends; what he was up to?

"Allen-kun?"

"Heart?"

"Yeah…it's a long history but I'll explain…" Using such opportunity, Allen began to explain the same thing he told Yoruichi. That they are Exorcists, some source of Shinigami-version of Guardians explicitly chosen by a God deity to yield the only power that harms the threat of Akumas. He also revealed that to completely save their world, they have to find an Unique "Zanpakutou", simply known as Heart, that can control all other "Innocence", as they call it, to finish the job.

"…To End this War, our only hope lies in the Heart, the strongest of the Innocence. With it, then all our problems could be solved(_Though I don't know how…_)" Hearing his words, the Captain-Commander began to notice the connections between the Exorcists and Aizen's Hougyoku, something that Urahara wanted to reveal about it; but still, nothing is clear. They could be wrong in the end, maybe it's not what they are finding, maybe it from another strange dimension, who knows? Nevertheless of that, one thing is true, he can't just simply ignore the fact that they are here and that they did something.

"I see that you Exorcist have some point, but this proves nothing. The Fact still stands that you and your group interfered with the balance on Soul Society. Such atrocity wont will be unpunished…" he spoke

"What?" Retorted Kanda stepping forward. Those words just now made Allen to enter in slight shock, he didn't know who to answer knowing that words wouldn't solve anything, but still, it's clear that facing them wasn't a viable option.

"Wait Kanda! Don't make anything stupid" he reacted pulling him back by the shoulder.

"Shut up, this meeting is bullshit, we're just losing time!" he affirmed and worst of all, he was right; unfortunately, Allen couldn't simply let it go, he didn't knew what would happen if they fought all of them, perhaps there was another way to deal with it peacefully.

"I said wait! We shoul-"

"Interesting!" But before he could continue, another of Captain intervened. Since the beginning of the meeting, he was simply standing there on his spot, completely bored with the chat around; but once things got rough, a grin grew in his face as he stares at Kanda in bloodlust.

Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of Eleventh Division, the most brutal and reckless strike force of all Seireitei. For appearance, he was an really tall man with black, oddly spiky hair; Kanda could also notice some minuscule bells attached to the tips of the spikes; that's one hell of hair he got there. Ignoring that weirdness, both his bandages and scars around the face shows that he's another battle-hardened warrior; his eye patch even proves this even more. Even so, Kanda wasn't intimidated by his appearance or the pressure of his power; he was merely holding the sheath of his katana, ready to strike at any time if needed.

"What?"

"You're interesting… since you don't care anymore. Then there's no problem if we fight… hehehe, I want to see the one who managed to hold off a Captain" he finished, grabbing his blade. Kanda knew he was about to strike first, so he stood ready.

"Oi, Oi, hold it off will ya?" But thankfully Kyouraku intervened by stepping between them, for Allen's relieve, "let us calm down, there's no need for this here"

"Shut up, you interfering" retorted Kenpachi annoyed; surprisingly enough, Kanda was about to say the same thing to him at time.

"Kanda, calm down! We should avoid this situation if possible" spoke Allen trying to separate them.

"Che…" Through he didn't wanted, Kanda accepted his plea this time and backed off; unfortunately though, the same couldn't be said for the Captains. Kenpachi was directly confronting with Kyouraku, threatening to strike him down if he doesn't walk away. Even though they are fellow Captains in the same side, it looks like the Shinigami(You know, I just discovered that this word is the same for both plural and singular) also have their own inner problems within their ranks. Eventually, the Commander was forced to clash his cane, and stare feverishly to make him stop. Moments later, Ukitake took a step forward and the meeting continued.

"Soutaichou-dono, I don't think those Exorcists had any bad intentions at all, surely their presence here suggest some kind of doubtful circumstance to say, but if what Urahara's told us is true, then I believe they may help us, even their abilities are impressively formidable" he spoke in their defense.

"Exactly…" For their confusion, Genryuusai nodded and agreed with his thought.

"As I was speaking before… You Exorcists defiled our world, and should be punished for your actions that's for certain, but considering our own situation where we, the Gotei 13, keepers of the balance, couldn't notice a single clue of what that man(Aizen) was thinking, it's a complete shame. Certainly I would never allow any of kind assistance from outsiders, but this time I'll make a single exception…" and finishing his words, Allen and others, even both other friendly Captains, felt really relieved at his decision.

"So, you will let us stay?" he asked receiving a nod; Allen turned around and enjoyed smiles as the situation has been dealt with, except for Kanda but that's justified.

"Then… is there any objections?" demanded the old man to his subordinates. None of them made any complain at all, most remained silent at time until a male voice spoke out.

"May I, Soutaichou?" It was a weird looking Captain with a face full of makeup between black and white; with a smile, they could see the golden teeth that matches with his golden eyes and the pharaoh-like headpiece he wears. It's hard to tell if the blue hair he has is his or is a complement of his headpiece at all. His is name is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the Twelfth Division of Research and Technological Development Institute.

"Speak" allowed the old man.

"It's not from my nature to reveal secrets like this but now that this is over I have a question for you boy" he spoke, somewhat creeping the hell out of Allen.

"H-hai, what is it?(_Creepy!_)" But even so, he calmed down and waited, now that they're allies, there was nothing be scared about, or at least he thought.

"What is this 'Ark' you kids talk about?" he boldly asked startling all of them.

"(_What the- How does he knows about that!?_)" thought Allen unable to answer.

"Che!(_I knew there was something…_)" As stated before, during their reunion at the Ark's return, Kanda was the only one who felt an presence lurking around; before he didn't knew what it was up to as it didn't do anything other to observe them, but now it's clear that whoever it was there, it was only spying and collecting information.

"What you're talking about Kurotsuchi-Taichou?" asked the old man.

"Curious isn't it? Apparently last night, I have tracked an unknown signal of energy matching the signatures of the Dangai incident. The coordinated pointed that the source came from the Fourth Division's Barracks…" Hearing those words, every captain there became curious about it.

"The Fourth Division? But that's the-" spoke Kyouraku interrupted.

"Exactly…that's where you and your group were spending the night yesterday. Curious to know why, I have sent Nemu to do some investigation and I discovered something really interesting…"

"What was it?" asked Ukitake.

"Nothing…her signal suddenly disappeared in an instant… but I, brilliant as I am, discovered an sequence disrupting the original signal and was able to find her back, but no longer there on the Barracks"

"What you mean?"

"In a split second, her localization was transferred from the Fourth Division to the Laboratory where our… 'Cube' is, more specifically speaking, she was inside of it" and as he spoke, Allen and the others could do nothing but listen.

"Inside of it?"

"Hmph! This is so frustrating… none of my brilliant devices could ever tell what was inside of that thing, there's a barrier that surrounds the cube made from a material similar to Sekkiseki(_Spirit reducing stone_) and simulates the same wave projection barrier that envelopes the Seireitei. So, for several hours, I was completely clueless until her original signal and location was restored… but blunt, now I understand it… An majestic city compressed in a time-space distorting place, controlled by an specific yet simple biometric control module, I should I say… a piano composer…" With this revelation, the Commander faces Allen with fervor.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded, now there was no choice other than spill out.

"Yes… I will explain…" then giving a quick summary about the Ark and its functions, Allen explains to the Shinigami their reason for being trapped in this world. He explained what Lenalee and the Scientist found in their own investigation, as well as the mystical gate in that tower.

"…when we accidentally found out that I still could control it, we secretly tried to find an way back home through the same gate; but it proved to be futile…I'm really sorry for hiding this, but we had no idea of what to expect today neither of what do actually do" he explained simply asking forgiveness.

"Hmm iare iare… that's the quite secret you got there…" spoke Kyouraku understanding their situation.

"That's expected… I guess" added Ukitake, seriously he didn't knew what to say, but along with Kyouraku, Allen still seems to be innocence on the case, and his actions is justified. The other Captains and Yoruichi had their minor thoughts about it, but nothing too serious to comment about it; the old man though… this alone made him doubt even of what Kisuke was thinking about them being useful, still…

"Whatever…I will be clear though, our own problems are now in your hands, your efforts WILL be required… if any of you ever poses another threat, even the slightest of it, be known that you all be hunted and punished, is that clear?"

"H-hai!"

"Then it's decided! From and on, you Exorcist will be all known as Substitute Shinigami, in direct servitude of the Seireitei. Exactly tomorrow, you all will reinforce our front by joining Hitsugaya-Taichou and the other Shinigami, you all will be briefed shortly. Now, this meeting is over, all dismissed!" and with a clash of his cane on the ground, that long and scary meeting was finally over.

With that, both sides now managed to discover a lot of things about each other, but even so, questions clouds the minds of our Heroes. First one is obviously How to get back home; what's happening on the other side? What about the Noah? There were other mysteries as well; Who's this man name Aizen that the Shinigami so much talk about? What about this Hougyouku? Could it really be the Heart they are so desperately searching for? God knows for now. Now that the deal between Exorcist and Shinigami has been made, Allen and his group can only wonder what's waiting for them tomorrow…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

Done! Hehe I have to say that Urahara is a great plot device in my history; it's a shame that I have to put Yoruichi in charge of explaining things, but in the original canon she is the one that usually investigating things around; also making her explain things doesn't seems to fit her persona but OH WELL.

As for the Ark, is there, it still functional for use. Actually, it always was, it no one actually guessed yet(easy to happen since it's another minor thing), the Ark is in Soul Society, and during the Rukongai part, Allen couldn't channel its power due the Anti-Spirit Power Stone of the Walls that surrounds the Seireitei.

And the Meeting, OH the meeting, yeah I have to say I LOVED to write this part. I wanted to make everything realistic as possible(obeying everyone's persona, playing around with current facts then plot deviced out there), man it made me feel a good write(Or not). Shamefully, I couldn't include any speeches for both Komamura and Unohana, so any fans out there, please forgive me.

**Anyway that's all. If you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

**Till the next time chapter^^ **


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Shadow

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

**Okay that took some time. Things has been hard over here, so sorry for the delay T_T.**

**Quick note: **There's a difference between Dimension and World here. Dimension is the verse of the plane in the canon(Bleach universe = Bleach dimension) while World means… erm Worlds within said Dimension(like Soul Society in Bleach and D Gray-man's own Real World).

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors(I pray for you Hoshino-kun~).**

_Following the events of the last chapter…_

In the End its done… Allen and his company managed to seal a deal between them and the Shinigami, thanks to Yoruichi. She granted our team an audience with the notorious Captain-Commander. After an rather awkward meeting, the Exorcists now serve the Soul Society. With no possible way to get home, they merely wait for the mission…

Chapter 7: Hidden Shadow…

_Meanwhile back on the Black Order's HQ…_

In meantime, while our fellow Exorcists are dealing with the Shinigami, back on their own world, things went to chaos. The Black Order's was severely crippled and in state of constant alert; with the Ark unavailable and disappearance of two important Exorcists on their side, the Order's arsenal against the Earl was limited and the hunt for remaining the Innocences became nearly obsolete. To deal with such situation, a strategic meeting has been called for a discussion on the case.

Over an large hall, the Supervisors(Komui, Bak, Renny Epstain and several others) and the Generals(Froi TieDoll, Klaud Nine and Winters Socalo) from all the world where reunited together around a table; most were chatting and muttering to each other about the incidents around, sharing the same concerns about what the future awaits for them right now. But then, after several minutes waiting, the silence soon owned as the man they were waiting arrived on the room; Malcolm C. LeVerrier, an Inspector sent by the Central to over watch the European Branch months ago. Said Central is a special subsection of the Vatican, designed to monitor and coordinate the Entire Order per instructions of the Pope itself.

Even through their organization as a whole has the objective of freeing the world from the threat Akuma presents, the Black Order itself is rather infamous when it's about morality. Few know the secret of the terrible experiments it was once done here: Akuma Genetic engineering, Experience with Fallen Ones… many things suggests that the Order isn't so idealistic was the many may think. They did everything to bring forth any kind of advantage on their side no matter the cost.

With that known, many from today see the Central with disgust and distrust to a point they could rebel at any moment; still, unfortunately, there's a reason why they work together: a common enemy; even if someone tries to argue about it, the Central is allowed to "dispose" any threat in any way they want and bring the peace back shortly; it doesn't matter what all of them might think of it right now.

Once LeVerrier sat down on his place, followed by its assistant, it began…

"Very well, report" and then, his female(or it's male? Can't tell the difference on the manga) assistant began to relate the events previously stated, along with that, she also announced an interesting incident; days ago, an immigration of global scale began to happen in almost every country around the world; the report tells that mass and mass of people suddenly decided to migrate to somewhere, only to completely disappear to no longer be seen.

Despite being simple and irrelevant, the odds make it look way too suspicious; the Order sent finders to investigate the case by questioning the local people about it, only to receive the same result; almost every witness said that the suspects simply wanted to travel somewhere, no definitive reason or destination confirmed. With that known, it becomes easy to guess that those people are most likely Akuma who were infiltrated among the others as the Earl plans something.

"Good job… was you can see, this is a serious problem. In just a few days, the enemy managed to get upper hand on the battlefield and cripple our forces on our own side. This is unacceptable! If we are supposed to stand a chance in this war, we must take immediate action!" he spoke with an angry gaze and stern voice. While everyone else had their own thoughts, none could think anything relevant to say, so the silence remained.

"First, we must prepare countermeasures… The enemy began to mobilize his army, we must prepare for an possible attack soon. Second, we must investigate the source of the problem…Allen Walker" and as soon as they heard that name, Bak was the first stand up and question.

"What!? What you mean by that?" he yelled; Komui, who was at his side, also twitched about hearing that, but he avoided to react in the same way; he already knew at moment that this would happen one day.

"He is the reason we're now in this state" replied LeVerrier. The other members at the meeting began to whisper themselves about it in wonder.

"You already know this. Allen Walker is the only person that could potentially sabotage the Ark. Working for the enemy; he was the one who prepared a trap to kidnap and exterminate anyone who entered that place" he announced making Bak even angrier.

"You can't judge someone like that. Walker wouldn't do anything like this!"

"So you reject what happened? The fact that he disobeyed orders? The fact that he killed an officer, more specifically, my assistant, and escaped with the Noah months ago!?" retorted LeVerrier trying to look like the victim in anger.

"That's not the case Inspector" intervened Komui with a serious face, "we all feel sorry for what happened to Howard Link that day, but just like Supervisor Bak said, this is wrong. Truly, we know that Allen-kun has done but this time, it's different, we have no proof that he is the one who is behind this, and I believe you aren't seeing things clearly"

"You still are going to defend him Supervisor?" He taunted as they shared deep stares to each other. Komui was tense, after supposedly losing his sister, he just couldn't calm down; he had faith that Allen would never harm the Order, a place he consider as a home; he knew that by angering the central, his branch will be on trouble but still, it was too much; he remained sharp as both argued each other. Fortunately, before that could go any further, one of the Generals stood up and intervened.

"Can't we just leave this for later?" spoke Froi Tiedoll calming the situation, "We both know something bad happened okay? I don't think this is the time for disagreement. Shouldn't we focus on something more importantly?" then, as he said, both of them thought for a while and dropped their gazes.

"Indeed, we have more important matters to attend…" commented LeVerrier. Then, for at least ten minutes, the meeting was focused on simply dealing with the problem; both branches of Americas were given orders to develop a more efficient mechanism to engage suppress the enemy while the European and Asian ones team up to investigate the Ark's incident; the remaining sectors will provide any Intel relating to the mass immigration around; in time, the meeting was coming to an End.

As everyone else left the room, Komui simply stood there thinking about his sister and nothing else, even since Lenalee finally accepted her duty as an Exorcist months ago, he felt more and more unable to handle the dangers they face each day; every time she went to a mission, he could do nothing but wait and pray, hoping that she would return back safely at his hands while abominations are out there killing innocents; it always made him feel bad, helpless and incapable to straight things up while the rest of the Order struggles against the odds. And now, she's gone again; Bak, who was at his side, could see the concern of his friend.

"Don't worry Komui" he spoke but got no response, "Didn't I tell you? She brought down the strongest of them, I'm sure she will be back soon enough" then, finishing the speech, Bak left him alone shaking his hand, he was feeling the same as him as well as angry due being unable to act. Hearing those words, Komui remained silent, at least it was good to know there's people backing him up and that made him thought, Lenalee isn't alone; Kanda, Johnny, the Asian trio, even possibly Allen as well is at her side, together they stood, it happened before so why it would change it now?

Once realizing that, a spark of hope woke, it wasn't time to mourn or worry, he had to do something, after all, his sister is fighting somewhere. Determined, he takes a breath and stand up to meet with the others back to work so that once she returns, he can feel proud.

_Meanwhile at the Laboratory…_

While most of the scientists and workers around went to lunch(since it was midday), the area around the laboratory was nearly empty, save for the little guards from the CROW special forces. They were ordered to prevent any kind contact from anyone with the Ark itself except for the ones responsible for the investigation. As they talk each other about how LeVerrier can be scary sometimes, they noticed a presence lurking around in form of simple steps.

"Who's there!?" the first demanded, but got no answer other than making the presence to stop walking revealing itself in the corridor. For their surprise, it was just a man, a cardinal no less. Both guys panicked for a bit in surprise but quickly regained their posture, orders are orders.

"Sorry sir but this area is interdicted" he spoke. The Cardinal gave a peek behind the guard and saw the Ark Shard, which for some reason became pitch black.

"Is that the entrance for the Ark?" he asked pointing at the black Gate. The guards looked to each other uneasy but answered anyway.

"Yes it is, but now I have to ask you to leave"

"I see…Then I ask you to forgive me, I never wanted to resort into this…" then once he finished the speech, some kind of feather lances appeared out of nowhere and impaled the first guard away.

"Wha- a! An enemy!?" Once he saw that, the other guard took distance by rolling away before throwing strips of paper, "_**Shibari Ba-**_(Binding Win-)" but before he could finish the spell, his entire body was covered by Apocryphos's wings in a split second. Deadly as it seems, there was no wound or blood, instead, the damage done by him caused an strange effect on the guards: feathers were literally popping out of their eyes and ears in form of energy.

"Shhh… sleep well…Fighting no longer will be necessary…" spoke Apocryphos inserting fake memories with his power to make them sleep; that's how he handles the things out in the name of the Heart, even though he's bizarre in both appearance and behavior, he's rather benevolent and zealous, not killing anyone unless the said Heart demands.

Unknown to him however, over the shadows of a higher ground, another presence was sneaking around. Howard Link, the dead subordinate of the Central Inspector LeVerrier, the blond haired man who was supposedly assassinated by Allen Walker months ago. After recovering from mortal wounds, thanks to Master Zu, he once again was told to search and investigate Allen in order to make contact with the Fourteen Noah, a mission he never thought he would receive…

"_Ignore Allen… He strayed from Noah's hands and left alone in the Ark…He probably went to find a method to stop the awakening of the Fourteen…He is currently alone…and requires help…he and the Fourteen._"

"_Cross Marian made a secret pact with me! He told everything! The fourteen isn't just any old Noah, he's the crevasse resulting from the Holy War… In order to win, we must use this to our advantage to turn the tide. However, there are others in the Central with plans for him…that's why I exiled Walker from the church._"

"_My Black Wings…Your mission is to protect the Fourteen from any other person. Earn his trust, become his ally and if anything should happen, never leave his side…remember, instead of being manipulated by large hands of the Holy War, we humans will hold the fate of the world…_"

And that was the words of his master before departing; he no longer can return back becoming himself as Leverrier personal CROW agent, a shock indeed, but still reasonable. Link knows that Allen could never harm him like that, something else happened, someone else was there, he feels it, but even so, he can't just remember who, there was nothing but void clouding his mind.

Nevertheless of that, with Allen now missing, Link filled Leverreir with the events that happened in his investigation on Italy, confirming his doubts about the Cardinals of the church; so, knowing that, he received orders to search him on the place he would possibly be: the Ark.

"…(_to incapacitate two agents so easy…he's not human…_)" Thought him observing the cardinal knocking out the guards; however, since he's no longer bound to them, he took advantage of the situation and blinked directly to the Gate; it was his chance, wherever Allen has gone, he had to find him at all costs. With no other words, he simply disappeared inside, not knowing the dread danger that waits.

_Back on Soul Society…_

As the day was about to arrive on that morning, Allen could feel the warm shine crossing his face; but, at same time, something heavy crushed his body, it felt like he was being completely pressed on the ground. Opening his eyes and looking around, he gasped as he was no longer on his room in Soul Society; instead, it was an rather familiar abandoned building with a design similar, if not the same, as the Black Order HQ itself.

However, on the room he was, most the walls and the roof were completely broken; Allen could gaze outside and see the sinister crescent moon with a witch grin imprinted on it; the sky was dark red somewhat like blood and the forest is full of gray dead trees everywhere, either this place was haunted or abandoned, he didn't knew.

"(_This place…Where?_)" He wondered before noticing the wings on his back, "(_Those wings… no, it can't be!_)"

"(**_Yes it can…_**)" spoke the deep and creepy voice from behind. Quickly looking at his back he saw a throne chair, the same one where he was trapped by chains from before.

"(_You!_)" He called, observing the grinning shadow.

"(**_Hello my nephew, have you missed me?_**)" Greeted Neah who was chained on it; his body was completely different from the first time Allen saw him on his mind, it wasn't the man dressing in white from before; instead it was an humanoid monster burning in black flames; the only thing Allen recognizes is the face, the grinning face that stalks his shadow on every reflective surface he goes, in other words, it is the musician previous form.

"(_Wha- What is this?_)" Spoke Allen scared; it has been awhile since he didn't saw him like that.

"(**_Oh this? You should have known already_**)" he answered confusing him, "(**_That damn Innocence destroyed my body and locked me here to suffer. Say, Do you know how it feels to be burned alive for one entire day?_**)"

"(_Innocence?_)" Muttered Allen before recalling the fight he had with Soifon 2 days ago; he almost met death that time, especially since pain from her power brought Neah out; it was miracle for him to survive through pure will alone and reverse the effect at last second.

"(**_Whatever… it wasn't your fault anyway_**)" affirmed Neah sighing. Hearing that, Allen remained confused, it's hard sometimes to tell what the Noah was thinking; his mind is like a twisted puzzle, with a mysterious origin underneath, sometimes Neah is a very kind person to him at times, showing to care and forgiving even on pain; but still, whatever the reason why, Allen knows one thing for sure: he wants to take over his body for his own mad quest.

"(_Hmm… if that so, why you have brought me here?_)" He asked.

"(**_Well, like I said before, I got something on mind_**)" and at same time, the area around the chair was instantly surrounded by shadows, (**_And I need you to stay put for it, nothing personal_**) then, with a sinister smile, the shadows lunged at Allen and subdued his body lifting it as if there's hands suffocating him. It was too fast, he couldn't even react in time; Allen gasped for life as he futilely tried to push the shadows off with no success.

"(_Urg! … S..t..o..p…_)" he muttered in agony.

"(**_…I'm sorry but I can't… all of this stuff of new world wasn't in my plans_**)" Retorted Neah in a serious expression tightening the hold over his neck. Once Allen was about be knocked out of consciousness, the chains wrapping the Noah on the chair began to glow in a green light. A second later, it began to exorcise the dark matter causing pain over him, disrupting the control of the shadows.

"(**_AAAARGGH! Damnit!_**)" He yelled mentally cursing the presence arriving nearby.

"(_Leave him…_)" demanded a calm yet gentle female voice from nowhere; the shadows slowly backed off and dropped a semiconscious Allen on ground, who could barely see the humanoid being floating near Neah's body.

"(**_Che… So you've returned, Innocence…_**)" Commented him with a straight anger due the interruption before sighing in defeat. As Allen faded out, everything around began to shine in a bright light, there he saw it, the very silver mask in middle of a white hooded cloak of his Innocence power along with a blurry female person surrounding his body; who is it? What is it? He didn't knew, a peaceful feeling was engulfing his conscience, and before he could even think about it, everything faded into nothingness.

"(_Don't worry… it will be alright…_)"

_Back into the True Soul Society…_

Moments later, Allen eventually found himself awaken back into the "Real" World. Seconds later, all his memories began to clash into his mind.

"AAAAH!" He yelled jumping up and quickly reaching for the neck in panic. His body was covered in sweat painting hard, the throat was really dry and the hands couldn't stop shaking; but fortunately, everything was in order.

"(_What was that?_)" He thought remembering lively what happened on that nightmare. It felt too real, Neah almost took him in an ambush after recovering the wounds from the previous fight; just a little chat and out of nowhere he soon was fighting for his life.

Each time he thought about it, fear clouded his mind; to think that every day that pass there's a chance that some abomination could take your body and harm your loved ones… If wasn't for that mysterious woman, it would over for him. After calming down, he shakes off the thought and stands up relatively easy; the good of side off all this is that he could get some sleep allowing his body to recover its strength.

Noticing Timcanpy, who looked extremely worried, Allen gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not gone yet" While it wasn't that convincing, the little golem cheered a bit and sat down on his head.

"_Allen-kun you're awake?_" spoke Lenalee voice outside the room.

"Yeah, I just woke up, need something?" he answered dressing his kimono and stretching the body a bit to ward tiredness.

"_No, I just came to check in, it's pretty late you know_"

"Eh? Is that so? Well hang on, I'm coming" and then, finishing up there, they head out together to eat something and then meet with the others. Like she said, it was indeed late; everyone else was already up and ready to go while he was the last, and also, as they were walking, Lenalee noticed that he was somewhat more pale than normal, she could briefly notice the cold presence on his shadow before dissipating quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing the gaze; Lenalee blushed a bit and quickly turned away in embarrassment, forgetting everything else.

"It's nothing!" she retorted leaving him confused, Allen tried to look back but it seems that she was somewhat ignoring him; either way he eventually ignored.

That felt odd, usually there's no problem for her to look face to face with him like that, but for some reason, it was embarassing, her heart started to beat quicker, building anxiety and leaving her uncomfortable. While Allen devoured the tons and tons of food with ease, Lenalee stood aside quiet, looking at the table like a shy girl; she couldn't think of anything to speak out and was merely observing him. Why this is happening? Why now? Does it is because they were apart for so long? These questions clouded her mind until Allen broke off her thoughts as they were done.

In meantime on the living room, Kanda was outside training alone by swinging his blade as well as paying attention to the surroundings, the whole ruckus with Ark yesterday is fault of that weird Captain and his spy, so he didn't want anything similar to happen again. Rikei, Shifu, Roufa and Johnny were around the table chatting together, they took some time to know each other; Johnny felt really interested in the Asian branch, while their jobs are the same, it felt good to know that not only him wants to die after constant days awake in projects; the other three also wondered about the shenanigans done due Komui with those excuses to skip work. Anyway, it felt really fun to make friends like these, especially in harsh times away from home.

Once the couple got there, Kanda merely gave off a stare clearly telling 'you're late' to him, but spoke nothing; the others greeted as usual but Roufa in special grew an intense smile when she saw Allen coming, her mind began to fantasy herself at his side holding hands while they cross a shiny garden before serving him some lunch, only for Lenalee to break it off with her presence behind as they arrive inside; poor Roufa…

Now that they were together, it didn't took too long before they were contacted. Kyouraku and Ukitake, the friendly Captains that defended them, appeared and greeted themselves in; they took the group to a certain place nearby the mountain, following a long street until to the rather familiar Gate.

"There we are, the Senkaimon(World Penetration Gate), finally" announced the lazy Captain. Allen and the others were perplexed by the sight of it; it was identical to the one they have on the Ark, except of the lack of glyphs on the ground.

"What a hell? Isn't this the Gate we came from?" yelled Rikei in confusion.

"Huh? Are you sure?" asked Ukitake rather curious; knowing what Allen once explained about how their group ended here, it was easy for him to guess that it was an Senkaimon inside the cube that was disrupted the flow of time and space, so he thought about investigating further when things calm a bit.

"Yes, it looks like the same one on the Ark" replied Allen inspecting it.

"Is there a chance that we could return back home on it?" asked Roufa in hope; but before the Captain could even speak…

"No" A male voice from behind answered it. Quickly turning around, they saw no one except for a common black cat, leaving them confused as they searched the source.

"An cat?" muttered Johnny.

"Oh Yoruichi-san you came" greeted Ukitake, "we were about to take them soon"

"Eh? Yoruichi-san?" startled Allen surprised before staring feverishly along with Kanda.

"What? Is there anything wrong with my form?" she retorted, but still due the male voice, it was hard to tell what she was anymore.

"Oh nothing, I just… remembered a few things…" he spoke recalling his previous encounters with a certain Noah that could take any form she wanted and mess people up infiltrating them; an whole base was once lost because of it. At sametime, those memories made Allen instantly remember: the Earl, Noah, Akuma… they're still out there looking for his skin; if Kanda and the other made it in this World, then the same can be done by them. That alone brought back the paranoia he had days ago.

"Is not like I had any choice, Soifon is just damn annoying sometimes" mentioned Yoruichi sighing. While she was there, Soifon couldn't stop bugging her from training, serving something or even staying together, much like a fangirl; plus the fact she got a bit stronger, it was hard to lose her on the normal form.

"Allen-kun?" called Lenalee breaking his thoughts; she noticed him shaking a bit and felt worried.

"Eh? What is it?"

"You okay? You're shaking"

"Oh? Nothing… its nothing…" And noticing that, Kanda stood in alert, something was off, he could feel a sinister presence on Allen, the same cold presence a Noah. That made him remember his purpose for returning to the Order; after everything Allen has done, he knew that nothing he did would ever repay the favor, being a nice guy wasn't his style; so instead, he decided to take the weights off to himself and suffer the entire burden, continuing to be what he is and helping when needed.

The moment Allen loses, Kanda swore that he would kill him in order to save his life; ironic as it seems, it was for the best. He would save people if needed, he would face the odds in his place, and he would do anything so that he wouldn't resort into this, that's why he needed someone in his place to save Allen from oblivion the Noah deserves.

"This Gate is fixed, it doesn't connect to anywhere other than Soul Society or the Real World" explained Ukitake before noticing Shifu raising a hand.

"Ah sorry… Did I hear you say: Real World?" he spoke not-so-confused like the others, it wasn't so surprising to hear that considering the things they have seen until now; even so, that needed some explanation.

"Yes, the Soul Society is usually what the many call Heaven; it is the place where souls from the Living World go when they die…here they're spread out between the districts as their behavior is known; those who're pure heartless don't even get a chance to step here and go directly to Hell, a fate far worse than anything you can imagine"

As he spoke, Allen and the other wondered; if afterlife here is like this, how much different it is on their own dimension? It was kinda hard to imagine with what they knew(Innocences, Holy War and Fallen Ones). Allen on other hand knew that things are complicated than that; just the name Apocryphos, is enough to tell that shit is serious back on their world.

"What about us? We came from another place so, are we… marked as dead?" asked Johnny.

"No, there're a few exceptions" replied Kyouraku.

"Being on Soul Society doesn't exactly mean you're dead; Your bodies were simply transformed into Reishi" added Yoruichi.

"Solid matter doesn't exist here, everything is made from pure energy, the sky, the earth, everything. So, once you cross the Gate, everything will be the same as it was before, nothing will change"

"So what we're waiting for? Let's do it!" Spoke Rikei determined despite knowing he wouldn't be able to do much to help.

"Ah wait! All of you take these" Ukitake proceeded to give Allen, Lenalee and Kanda some kind of pentagon badge marked with a skull.

"What are these?"

"It's your licenses as Substitute Shinigami. It's known that all those who the Sereitei consider useful as Shinigami should receive one of these. I don't know if it will be necessary but it helps us track you better" Kanda felt uneasy when he spoke about tracking, not that he will complain, but still, it is annoying.

"What about us?" asked Roufa; none of the scientists got a badge yet and the reason is rather obvious.

"Oh? Can you fight Ojou-san?"

"Eh? That's… erm…no" Roufa didn't like that confess that, but it was the truth. In a dare situation, she and the other scientists most certainly wouldn't be able to something about it forcing Exorcists to risk themselves save them. Despite knowing that the Captain-Commander refused to take normal people like that, should anything happen, its Allen own responsibility to keep them safe.

"Then you don't need it, your friends probably will keep you safe"

"Whatever, we got to go, make sure you all follow me and look straight, things will get rough from here" ordered Yoruichi as they're about to leave, inside.

"Good luck out there, take care of yourselves" Once they were done, the group finally disappeared inside of it. Ukitake could do nothing but feel worried; great danger waits in the other side of this world and god knows what will happen when the war begins; but still, there's nothing that could be done. Right now, the only thing he should do is to have faith…

"Oh? Now I record, shouldn't we have explained them about the Dangai World?" asked Kyouraku remembering the certain…catch in there. Upon hearing that, Ukitake froze up before sweating.

"(_Shit… I forgot…_)" he thought deadpanned.

"This is bad…" And them, sighing in disappointment, they merely leave the area hoping that nothing back happens afterwards…

_In meantime…_

After crossing the bright Gate to their destiny, Allen and the others did nothing but following the Cat Yoruichi unsure of what to do. The place they were was strange, first there was nothing but a bright void room, a second later, it instantly turned into a strange dark corridor with purple melting walls that was closing in from behind.

"Huh!? Where are we?" commented Shifu at the strange environment around as they simply ran. Looking behind, Johnny gasped as the walls began to crumble.

"AHHHH the walls, the walls!"

"Don't stop! Keep going forward, if you get caught, you're done for!" Alerted Yoruichi; she cursed Soul Society for not having a safer way for guests.

Hearing that, the group desperately speeded up the pace to keep safe distance. In meantime, something strange began to happen; as they ran, a shiny dot appeared on the walls, at first they thought it was nothing relevant, only to gasp at the towering train-like thing chasing them.

"What a hell? Where did that came from?" Yelled Rikei in terror; Yoruichi sighed after recognizing it.

"(_Damnit! Why it's always like that?_) Careful! That's the Koutotsu(Wresting-Surge), we got to hurry!" she retorted; whatever what was that thing, it was getting close really fast.

Allen, Lenalee and Kanda were easily keeping up for some time while the rest was about to fall in fatigue. Back on the Order, they rarely spent time for physical training at all, reasonable since fighting Akuma wasn't their job; but still, it was a problem, they were slowly falling behind, dangerously close to get devoured.

"I can't… go any longer…" muttered Roufa falling down.

"Roufa!" Yelled Allen as the other 3 eventually fell as well forcing the group to stop.

"Che!" Reacting quickly, Kanda reached for his katana with intention of striking the sweeper away; only to be stopped by Yoruichi.

"Don't! If Your Zanpakutou clashes directly with the walls, the outburst will kill us all!" she warned making him hesitate a bit, still, the thing was closing in and if they didn't anything, they would die anyway.

"**_Crown Clown Activate!_**" Ignoring her warning, Allen brought out his power and turned around, throwing the **Clown Belt **to snatch them away from danger. Roufa was panting severely as she felt being caught and pulled into Allen arms; while she couldn't speak, nothing was better than be carried in bridal style by the one you love, it's very warm and good but at same time, very embarrassing.

"Kanda, Lenalee!" He yelled throwing the other 3 scientists at their direction. Reacting quickly, they caught them and immediately dived away towards the exit in distance; crossing the passage, they felt themselves being sucked away before a bright light engulf the area once again.

_Moments Later…_

Somewhere on the night sky of an park, an white door materialized in nowhere throwing a bunch of people and a cat for a free fall. From the looks of it, someone would die if they landed from that height; knowing that, Lenalee quickly activated her **Dark Boots** and engulfed the group with a hurricane to lessen the impact allowing them to reach ground safely.

"That was close…" muttered Yoruichi sighing before getting nearly impaled by a Katana.

"Oi, Explain…" threated Kanda; he certainly wasn't amused with that little trip into Dangai just now.

"Easy there, we just arrived on the Real World…" she replied sweating in confusion.

"But what was that?" Asked Lenalee dropping Rikei down with the others; while it was surprising, it was too dangerous; if they didn't reacted quickly, the scientist would have died there. And Plus, watching Allen carrying Roufa, who supposedly has a crush on him, made her feel a bit uneasy for some reason. Either way, noticing their gazes demanding answers, it was obvious. Impressively, some certain Captains failed to pass the message before they crossed the Senkaimon. Coincidence or an Accident?

"Strange…Didn't they warn that only official Shinigami can cross through gate safely?"

"No they didn't it…"

"Che… (_I knew they had something up_)…" Thought Kanda backing off; he's sure that the Shinigami planned something for them, he just didn't know if he should trust their word for now and that was annoying. Meanwhile, Allen was a bit far, checking around the park; while he too wasn't pleased with what just happened, there were worse things to worry about.

Somewhere on his chest, near the stomach, lies an certain stamp, a wound; just looking at it made Allen shiver remember; the day Neah took his body and declared his existence to the Earl when Kanda, blinded by rage, fatally wounded his stomach. Many things happened, but it doesn't matter anymore; with Neah awakening, Allen fears about what could possible happen. Fortunately, he got no reaction from neither the wound nor his Innocence, everything seems to be relatively fine at moment, but even so, the paranoia never ends.

"Walker-san!" called Roufa at distance, "Let's go" Hearing her voice, Allen calmed down a bit to join back with the others; like always, worrying alone never solves anything, so long that things remain stable, he could focus on finding a way back home.

"So this is your Real World?" asked Shifu in wonder, as far as he could tell, they were on a simply park in middle on night, looking at the sky, there was just one moon surrounded by little stars, nothing particularly weird could be seen.

"Yeah, we're on Karakura City, we should meet first with Kisuke as soon as possible" And before they could even think of leaving, something happened. For their surprise, Allen's left eye began to react, materializing the dark monocle, and that meant one thing…

"No…" Gasped Allen as what he feared the most appeared; a swarm of portals surrounding them began to materialize along with a Ark shard, but not the same white and shiny shard our fellow Exorcists know; instead it was an black and sinister gate marked with purple numbers where a very familiar presence appeared before them.

"There you are boya…" called a very familiar voice coming out of it. Tykki phased in before them, together with another presence behind. At first, they thought it was Road, known that she usually wanders with him but instead, it was a tall man wearing formal clothing. Sheril Kamelot, The Noah of Desire and Road's adoptive father. Allen and the others didn't recognize him, but clearly didn't matter that much; it clear that they weren't the only ones that crossed the Dimension to this World, a fierce confront was about to happen. Will Allen and his friends manage to defeat them?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hey it's done(Finally), again sorry for this terrible delay, college isn't forgiving you know… either way, I managed to finish it. I confess that this chapter was a bit boring at first but at least things are progressing.

Back on D grayman's world, it looks like that something big is going to happen, more people are going to join into the fray surrounded by many secrets. As for the girls, they're developing a bit, the Roufa is pretty straight with her feelings but still rather shy to do something about it, and Lenalee well… she just don't understand them clearly but who knows...

**Anyway that's all. If you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

**Till the next time chapter^^ **


	8. Chapter 8: Ambushed

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

**Small note: **I mistranslated Kanda's abilities; I just discovered something odd while I re-watched the series from different sources. Some call Sangenshiki as "Triple Illusion" while elsewhere its "Third Illusion Style". It doesn't make sense, so to deal with it, I made a default of my own and changed the names, nothing that serious.

Whatever, long chapter folks, enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors.**

_Following the events of the last chapter…_

After spending 3 days in Sereitei, the home of the Shinigami, Allen and his company make their way towards the Real World to finally begin their so decided mission. However, someone special was waiting… just before they could do anything else, their most feared enemy, the Noah showed up…What will happen now?

Chapter 8: Ambushed…

_Meanwhile at Karakura City Park…_

Over the sky, a huge barrage of portals spawned, summoning countless amounts of level 2 Akuma enough to surround them; and commanding them, stood the Noahs Tykki and Sheril slowing crawling out of the portal.

"There you are, boya" announced the Noah of Pleasure greeting with open arms, "bout time you've showed up"

"Tykki…" muttered Allen in disgust, facing them was the last thing he wanted now, especially since Neah urges for his body, after all, he didn't know if he could engage on a fight without triggering anything. While Tykki lands on ground with his precious swarm of butterflies, Lenalee and Kanda made a step ahead and took stance; they knew Allen was their target.

Yoruichi, observing the scene, stood silent; considering how Allen and the others reacted, then something bad is about to happen. The monsters, having a Reiatsu similar to Hollow, are easily outnumbering them but fortunately their power is weak, nothing they couldn't deal with it; the real problem was the fairly human looking men they're are facing. Their Reiatsu is surreal; it easily rivals a Captain possessing a great amount of power to level a city if left alone.

"Oi, what are those things?" asked the cat to a rather frightened Rikei.

"They're Akuma, the ones we've talked about, monsters that only Exorcist can face" he answered.

"(_So they're the enemy…_)" she thought. And remembering what Allen once explained about them, Yoruichi decided to stay low; she wanted to observe the situation before warning Kisuke and rest of the Soul Society; with that, she could know better what they are going to face from now knowing that the Exorcists didn't came alone.

"How did you find us?" Demanded Allen.

"Huh? Oh, that was Road's trick" answered Tykki somewhat friendly, "You aren't the only with an Ark you know"

"I see…" Hearing those words, Allen's hope was gone; after somehow crossing Dimensions to Soul Society, he thought everything would be safer for a while and that he had the perfect chance to rest and seek a way to solve his own problems alone; shame.

"Well, now I would be pleased if you just give up and join us, the Earl is waiting" he commented with a sudden creepy smile. But even so, after thinking for a while, the answer was obvious. Unfettered, Allen gave back a serious look and took stance with arms ready, if they wanted to proceed; there was no option other than fight.

"I refuse… I am an Exorcist and my place is along with my friends" he announced, sparking smiles from those with him, even Kanda smirked in confidence.

"You surely never learn" retorted Tykki sighing in disappointment.

"Oi, Tykki…" Called Sheril, who was rather silent the entire time, "Is that boy the Fourteen? I don't remember much…" in response, Tykki gave him a questioning look, but answered anyway.

"Yeah he is…(_I thought it was obvious)_" he spoke. And hearing that, Sheril's death glare on Allen intensified, provoking everyone, even Tykki himself, with his immerse presence.

"Now remember, we're supposed to bring him ali-" but before he could finish the sentence, in a blink of eyes, Sheril lunged forward, instantly appearing over the group to snatch Allen away. It was too fast, neither Kanda nor Lenalee could react in time to prevent it; all they saw was their friend disappearing in hands of a Noah in middle of the forest.

"Oh he's gone…how rude" commented Tykki looking disturbed, "(_I just hope he doesn't overdo it…_)"

"Allen-kun!" yelled Lenalee before chasing him, followed by Kanda. Noticing that panic, the Akumas around began to converge and attack; she quickly dispatched them to allow Kanda to proceed, however Tykki joined the fray blocking the path.

"Out the way!" warned the samurai clashing his Katana against a Dark Matter powered arm.

"Sorry but you must not interfere" retorted Tykki resisting; everything was fine for a while until Kanda managed to overpower him, throwing him off-balance for another strike; but reacting quickly, he dispersed his power to create a swarm of Teez, some kind of flesh eating butterfly he controls. Directing them forward, he forces Kanda to create distance.

"Whoa that's dangerous…" spoke Tykki mildly surprised, in fact, it has been a while since both fought out; even with his special training to face Apocryphos directly, Kanda's innocence was way more powerful than before, thanks to the new Blood Crystal form he acquired; playing around isn't an option anymore, he had to be serious to fight if he wanted buy time, something that made him grin feverously at the challenge.

Meanwhile, Lenalee was holding the Akumas alone; she was handling everything just fine. Level 2 isn't a threat anymore with her current power; but still, their sheer numbers were too much to deal with it and protect others at same time. She couldn't keep them all at bay alone, and with Allen out of reach and Kanda busy with Tykki; the scientists and Yoruichi were all vulnerable to the few who managed to bypass her.

"Oh shit RUN!" yelled Rikei at the incoming threat.

"Where to? They're everywhere!" added Shifu, they were already surrounded with no room to escape.

"Ahh it over for us!" panicked Johnny as the scientists hugged themselves in fear. Noticing that, Lenalee instantly obliterated the current wave of Akuma with a single kick and turned her attention into saving them, however that allowed the next wave to open fire at her back forcing her back to defense; she had no choice but focus on either dodging or deflecting them to avoid being hit and poisoned.

Closing eyes to the inevitable, the scientists waited, but then, moments later, the raging sounds of vicious monsters who screamed for food suddenly disappeared in a series of explosions. Looking around, they simply spotted the remains of Akuma, while there wasn't a single scratch on them, but how?

"Eh? What happened?" wondered Roufa before noticing a rather deadly but friendly-wise aura surrounding Yoruichi.

"**What a? What just happened?**" yelled one of the surviving Akuma with appearance of a beetle. Seconds before his friends were about to destroy the helpless humans, a small shadow appeared out of nowhere and made short work of them like nothing. Lenalee, who held the other waves back, also noticed it by spotting the deadly aura; the Akumas she faced were paralyzed from such pressure, just what was happening?

"Are you guys okay?" asked Yoruichi to the nervous scientists, whose gave a positive nod in response, "Good… be ready. This might get troublesome…"

"**What a hell? Did that Cat just talked?**" gasped another Wizard looking Akuma. But after noticing her power, it was clear what happened; their friends were destroyed by her; maybe she possesses some kind of Innocence Weapon or whatever, the fact is that she's with them, in other words, she's the enemy.

"**Does it matter? That thing just killed a bunch of our buddies!**" affirmed another one.

"**That's right! He's with them!**" and finishing the discussion, they all fired barrages of bullets in a sequence.

"Too slow!" and reacting quickly, Yoruichi pounced forward to intercept. Using the burst speed of Shunpo, she instantly deflected each shot with afterimages and clawed her away through the remaining enemies with relatively ease. Everyone, especially Lenalee, was surprised by her display of skill.

"(_She defeated them? Without a weapon?_)" She thought; in fact, no kind of Innocence presence could be felt, Lenalee was sure that Yoruichi isn't an Accommodator on her own, after all, she didn't show any kind tool or weapon once, maybe it was a parasitic type, but even so, she couldn't fell anything. Somehow, she managed to destroy Akuma without one, a feat no one has seen before.

Nevertheless of that, the Akumas took advantage of the distraction and surrounded Lenalee; then, coordinating themselves, they shot together creating an explosion; just when they thought they got her, the dust and smoke around in center of impact began spin on its own.

"**_Enbu: Kirikaze_****!**(Waltz: Mist Wind!)" and with a swift kick, every enemy around got torn into pieces by the hurricane, clearing the park.

"Yoruichi-san!" she called reuniting with the others. Everyone were just fine; there were only a few scratches and some torn clothes from the bullets (specially for Lenalee, her kicking doesn't help with Shinigami robes) but nothing serious; Yoruichi however appears to be very tired, laying down and panting, something rare to see, especially from a Cat.

"You okay?" Asked Lenalee worried.

"I'm fine…it has been a while since I fought in this body. I just forgot its limits" Yoruichi assured. Then, before they could speak further, a something happened at distance as Lenalee saw the huge green explosion where Allen's presence could be felt.

"Go, your friends need help" ordered the Yoruichi. Without a thought, she simply nodded back and prepared to jump to find them; only to notice another series of portals warping in the area with countless dangerous presences inside it. For some reason, after crossing Dimensions to this world, Lenalee somehow was now capable to detect presences within living beings, it's like they all exerts some kind of natural pressure based on their power; as if everyone had some kind of Innocence marking themselves but distinct frequencies. She doesn't know how it happens, but surely it sounds useful.

"(_What the… this Reiatsu…_)" Thought Yoruichi. From the Gates, they all saw humanoid armored creatures coming out; all of them had the same particular design of armor covering everything up to the face except for the mouth, only with the colors and a few shapes differentiating each one. Lenalee gasped as she faced the army of Level 3 Akuma approaching; things were about to become serious.

"Level 3…" she muttered as Yoruichi remains calm and silent. Those new monsters had a Reiatsu considerably stronger than the previous ones, in other words, they are stronger to a point she cannot face them in her Cat form; also, considering their numbers, it obvious that they were sent here to keep the female Exorcist busy while they deal with the others.

"Looks like this is gonna take a while…" spoke the Cat observing Lenalee intercepting them alone.

_Meanwhile on Kanda's side…_

And with Allen and Lenalee in their own fights, Kanda struggled to make his way towards Sheril, who abducted Allen away, only to be intercepted by Tykki Mikk. Clashing against his arm, Kanda didn't even think twice before overpowering and bashing his enemy away.

"Whoa that's dangerous…" commented the gentleman Noah placing his hat in place, "you're really scary yo- Oi are you listening!?" But Kanda simply ignored and pressed forward to the forest.

"(_What is this feeling?_)" he thought somewhat concerned, "(_Something bad is going to happen_)" Certainly It's rare for him to think something like that, but this time it is really bothering him up, he could tell from the bad omen. Nevertheless of that, going deep into the forest followed the traces of Allen's presence; but before he could go any further, a swarm of butterflies intercepted blocking his path along with Tykki coming from above.

"Oi Exorcist-kun~" he called playfully with a threatening presence, "That was really rude you know?"

"Che!" Kanda was forced to back up and dodge Tykki's charged attack. While unscathed from the resulting explosion, the pack of Teez surrounded him away before converging.

"Damn you! **_Kaichu: Ichigen_****!**(First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!)" and with a single sweep, the swarm of parasites torn away the butterflies creating a safe path for him to escape. Staring each other in distance, Tykki was merely waiting with both his arms covered by Dark Matter; with that devil grin and terrifying presence, there was no choice for Kanda other than fighting. Not wasting time, he summoned his dual katana and lunged forward.

"**_Nigentou_****!**(Second Illusion Blade)" then, both powers met each other again, creating a intense shockwave that shattered the ground from pressure. Kanda pushed forward delivering flurry after flurry to overwhelm the Noah, who proved to be rather skilled to follow his momentum so easily and not lose ground. As Kanda comes from above again, Tykki instead of blocking, caught the blades bare handedly before unleashing what appears to be gray spiky tentacles from his back.

"What?" Gasped Kanda before said tentacles impales his chest pushing him back. Checking the wound, it was bleeding slightly but nothing currently serious as his tattoos regenerated it in seconds. Observing his opponent, he saw Tykki with his new trick; somewhere near the neck, he saw an new cross stigmata similar to the ones in the forehead, Kanda could fell the power flourishing from it growing up by each second. Whatever these tentacles are, they resemble leaves as there are black flowers attached into a few.

"What a hell are you, a plant?" he mocked to a still grinning Noah.

"**Aren't they beautiful?**" retorted Tykki admiring himself, "**Ah… the passion… it's perfect you know?**" From the looks of it, after he began to use this new power, he appears to be drowned into ecstasy of pleasure, as if it he was possessed but still conscious of his objectives.

"**So…let's dance!**" and then, punching the ground, Tykki sends a massive dark energy wave at Kanda direction. Noticing that, the samurai takes stance and charges his blades in slashing motion to counter with **Hakka Tourou**(Eight Flower Mantis). In middle of the explosion, the Noah ambushed from above trying to crush Kanda away, who easily parried before dashing into distance.

Recovering momentum, Kanda returns the favor and encircles Tykki with his superior speed slashing by each step. Unfortunately, those tentacles provided to be too hard to bypass as it was deflecting each of his attacks before breaking his formation. Following him up, Tykki strikes again with a single powered palm; even though it was blocked, the force was strong enough to send the samurai flying away through many trees before landing down.

"Che…that thing…" he muttered annoyed. Tykki was stronger than he thought; his ability to 'choose' whatever he wishes to touch became far more powerful than usual, allowing him to create devastating shockwaves along with Dark Matter energy.

Either way, before Kanda could even get up, he noticed a presence approaching from above; Tykki came from the sky to finish the job with one of his strongest abilities. By 'rejecting' things, he can literally force the air out from an area through pure will, creating a perfect vacuum to crush anyone caught.

Landing on ground, a chuck of what was once a peaceful park in middle of night got completely vaporized into a giant black vortex. Kanda barely managed to dash away to safety, only to get ambushed again from behind. Tykki was dominating the fight, laughing madly as he overwhelms Kanda away, who parried the attack again and futilely countered with no avail.

"**What's wrong, Exorcist-kun? Can't you keep up the pace?**" mocked the Noah, who was on his true form, an Dark Knight. Ever since Allen fully awakened his genes, Tykki spent a considerable amount of time training to get it back under control; his dark side tends to show up time to time when things get rough but he managed to manipulate it to his favor; he had to be careful to not forget his job to get Allen alive.

Pushing forward, Tykki easily blocks both Kanda's attacks away and counters with same pace; throwing his tentacles, he forces the samurai to jump into his trap; then reaching up in a dash, he restrains Kanda on another instant vacuum sphere leaving no way to escape. The void was crushing and the lack of air eventually left the mighty samurai unconscious, incapable to possibly dodge the incoming attack. Then, finishing up, Tykki fires a Dark beam at point blank, eradicating whatever was left on the resulting shockwave.

"(_Ops… I got carried away…whatever, Sheril must be done with that boya by now_)" thought the Noah victorious as he held Kanda's body, miraculously intact on the center of a crater. It was a surprise; even with all the torture he passed through, the body has shown to be incredible resilient to everything it was thrown into it. But that didn't matter, further down on the forest, a huge green explosion enlightened the sky filling with Allen's presence.

"**Whoa… he's really getting into it**" he commented ready to leave for good. But then, blood gushed from his chest freezing him in place; out of nowhere, a massive presence suddenly erupted from behind; Tykki, unable to react in time, got engulfed in a torrent of blue energy; it was a damn surprise when he saw Kanda impaling his back with his left blade.

"Where you think you're going, bastard?" Taunted said samurai forcing the Noah to take distance and back off.

"**Oi oi, aren't you supposed to be dead?**" he demanded falling to his knees in pain; Kanda didn't bother to answer. It was impossible, there was no way a mere human could survive the atmospheric pressure of a vacuum, let alone a direct blast from pure Dark Matter energy. But even so, Kanda was completely intact, shirtless with not even a single scratch from anything he has been through; there's no wonder why Skinn Bolic, the Noah of Wrath, got so easily killed; that Exorcist proved to be more troublesome than he thought.

Mustering all the Reiki he could, Kanda encased himself with power to catch up with Tykki. There was no time to mess around, he could feel a sinister presence lurking near Allen increasing by each second; he had to settle this as soon as possible.

"**_Sangenshiki_**(Third Illusion Style)" and using **Shouka**(Ascending Flower) once again, his tattoos began spread around the body, healing the remaining inner wounds and enchanting his Innocence with pure life energy.

"Take my life and rise to the sky, MUGEN!" Then with a dash, Kanda unleash a massive downward slash.

"**Oh my, how scary~**" dumbly mocked Tykki stands ready to face his opponent directly.

_Meanwhile on Allen's side…_

Several meters away from the park, Allen was in a struggle; Sheril Kamelot, the Noah of Desire, dragged him away from his friends and smashed him on the ground, leaving a huge crater. Covered by a cloud of dust, Allen stood down for a while, his entire body was aching from the fall but thanks to his white cloak absorbing the damage, it was nothing serious.

Getting up, he tried to locate his enemy on the field, something rather easy to do; Sheril for some reason had a rather noticeable threatening presence, he was just outside the cloud standing around, waiting for him to move. Preparing his claw, Allen charges forward to smash him with a frontal downward slash; but that was just feint, there was something odd with that Noah and he wanted to know what it is.

Not changing his serious expression, Sheril simply pointed his hand against it; and with a single gesture, Allen was interrupted in midflight by apparently… nothing before getting pushed away. Strange as it seems, he quickly rebalances himself by flipping backwards and takes a defensive stance; with a confused yet serious look on his face.

"What a-(_I was… pushed away?_)" he wondered trying to comprehend, "(_I see… so that's how it happened…_)" Back there, when he was ambushed minutes ago, Allen could clearly see him approaching at his front; at first, he thought Sheril was going for a preemptive surprise strike, however, after the first dash, Sheril ignored everyone and simply went through their backs. A flank attack perhaps? Unlikely as Tykki was not prepared for it; then, before he could react, an unseen force pulled Allen away from his friends leading to the current situation.

"(_He is the one who manipulates things!…_)" reasoned Allen; if that was true, then fighting him will prove to be incredible challenging. And considering his problem with Neah, he had to deal with the enemy as soon as possible; something obviously impossible to do against another Noah.

"What you're waiting for…" called Sheril approaching with open arms; Allen could feel his presence crushing his body, with his bones chilling by each step.

"Come… Fourteen" he demanded in a murderous tranquil rage. Hearing that, Allen mustered his will and charged forward with clear intent. Grabbing his claw, Allen pulls it out transforming into a massive broadsword, the Blade of Exorcism. With such weapon in hand, Allen could fight feverously, since its purpose is only one, exorcise evil allowing him to save lives without harming anyone innocent.

"(_I got little time… I've to finish this quickly_) Let's go, **_Crown Clown_****!**" Covered by power, Allen clashes directly with Sheril, who effortlessly raised an arm to defend. And as expected, the blade was blocked, paralyzed in midair due his mysterious ability; but moments later, the focused Reiki surrounding the edge eventually rejected Sheril's control creating an unexpected opening. Then, breaking through, Allen relentlessly struck, flattening the ground in a green energy arc sweep; but unfortunately for him, the Noah managed to escape the blast by dashing away.

At distance, Sheril was visibly annoyed; knowing that Allen's Innocence negates his control, he began to muster Dark Matter to try and crush his opponent through sheer overwhelming force alone. Noticing the threat, Allen braces himself lifting the blade to defend. Then, with a single punch, Sheril threw a massive shock wave of kinetic force, destroying everything on its path except for the Exorcist, who simply stumbled and lost balance but still remained intact.

The Noah didn't even think twice observing his opponent; he simply lunged forward and followed up a series of devastating punches. Allen had a hard time defending them all with a single hand and was unable to recover from the intense concussion behind each punch; if wasn't for the Innocence covering his entire body, his bones would be completely destroyed. Dominating the pace, Sheril eventually broke through and redirected the blade away allowing him to deliver a direct blow at Allen's chest; it was so strong that the said one spat blood and was sent flying away a considerably distance before stopping due the trees.

"(_Damnit… What a power!_)" Thought Allen; his Telekinetic power gave him an absurd boost in physical prowess leaving him at disadvantage if fought directly. Before he could think anything else about it, Sheril was already approaching from above; so he quickly stood up to retaliate. With a smashing gesture, the Noah sent another crushing punch downward.

"**_Clown Belt_****!**" In response, Allen jumped away from the resulting shockwave and threw his cloth wave. Unable to dodge midair, Sheril tried to redirect them away, a futile effort as it still managed to impale the stomach and cover his limbs. Then, pulling himself closer, Allen took that advantage and charged his blade to deliver one of his strongest attacks in near point blank range.

"**_Death Orb_****!**" he yelled releasing energy on form of a shining sphere; Sheril mildly gasped before getting engulfed in a huge green explosion brightening the sky for a few seconds. Down on ground, Allen fell to his knees tired; that attack really worn him off but it was worth. Looking around he couldn't spot Sheril's body anywhere and his presence apparently disappeared from his radar, a wonder that made him feel a little worried. Either way, at least he was safe for some time; then quickly getting up, he proceeds to join his friends back to the park.

Once he thought everything was fine, Allen felt something grabbing him; that's when, after the sound of splash, he saw his right leg gruesomely crushed with the bones and the flesh torn apart. It was too sudden, the pain took a few seconds passing through his brain before he could sense it; Sheril caught him completely off-guard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Allen falling on ground and contorting himself in agony.

"**Is that all you've got?**" announced Sheril revealing himself nearby; he was bleeding intensively from his wounds and yet the pain wasn't hindering his movements; Allen could briefly see the shining cross stigmata over the neck, the same cross he saw on Tykki on the day his true powers awakened.

"**Shame… I was really expecting more from you**" he mocked drinking his own black blood. Just like what happened with Tykki, Allen's attack ignored his human nature preserving the body from all harm while the Noah genes were purged; with that, the Noah Sentience inside Sheril was forced to evolve itself if it wanted to survive against the Innocence. Encased with power, Dark matter began to leak out from his body, covering its owner in a shroud of darkness.

Sheril now was unrecognizable with an appearance of a black skinned humanoid demon; his eyes became dark red as blood with silver iris; his canine teeth enlarged exposing them into his fearsome face; on his back, a mountain of extra limbs surfaced carrying rings where some kind of wires came out dispersing shortly into the air. Smashing Allen's head with his leg, Sheril grinned at the helpless Exorcist who futilely tried to resist and fight back.

"**Heh! I'll certainly enjoy killing you, Fourteen…**"

_Back on Lenalee's side…_

Over the now completely destroyed park of Karakura city, the sky was filled with countless armored monsters fighting a single female Exorcist. Lenalee and the Akumas stood, staring each other as the former remained on defense since she was outnumbered. The others who couldn't help with anything, fled away from their sight to avoid being caught in the chaos; they hide and wait, merely observing what was happening.

"Oh man, those things again" muttered Rikei.

"There's so many this time, is she going to be alright?" followed Shifu; both of them, began to remember lively what happened back on the Asian Branch once. For the first time, an Akuma has set foot on their base, completely ignoring Fou's barrier and wrecking chaos as he hunted for Allen when he hadn't even recovered his Innocence yet; all because of a single Level 3.

"She can do it." Spoke Roufa confident, "She will defeat them all in an instant" For her, Lenelee already proved her strength and value; with Allen out there fighting for his life, there's no way her rival on love would lose to mere Akumas like that; after all, both want to see him safe and sound back on their homes. Looking each other for a second, the boys eventually nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that right!"

Pressing on, the Akumas screamed on frenzy as they charge at Lenalee who intercepted their attacks midair and countered with her own kicks. Level 3 indeed still proved to be some quite challenge to face, but she still managed to hold them off; her mastery over Dark Boots increased to a point she can easily destroy one of them with one single kick and her speed made it impossible for them to land anything.

"**Stay still damnit!**" yelled one of the Akuma frustrated. Spotting a Dark beam coming at her direction, Lenalee quickly spun over it and enclosed the distance, destroying the target in one kick.

"(_Where they're coming from? There's no end to them_)" she thought as more Level 3 rose out from the portals. The Akumas then, knowing she couldn't face her alone, began to converge in a coordinated manner trying to overwhelm her instead of simply stumbling each other. Lenalee could only watch the masses of Level 3s merging to become a giant sized version of Akuma while a few distracted her.

"(_This is…_)" Before her, there was a black humanoid monster with 3 faces in one gray head, red eyes and mostly important, the reverse pentagram on the forehead.

"Wow, what a fuck is that!?" spoke Rikei as the scientists, except for Johnny, saw for the first time a Level 3.5 Akuma.

"It's huge!" followed Shifu shacking a bit. Certainty from the looks of it, that monster is most likely stronger than the others, but Yoruichi didn't falter; it's Reiatsu is just a random composition from masses of others possessing no definite frequency at all; she determined that the creature itself doesn't possess intelligence or will and isn't capable of thinking.

"That thing is no big deal" spoke the Cat, "I believe she can handle it" and that was a fact. Lenalee already faced those many times; she never fought directly herself, but knows the trick to destroy them. Charging Reiki on her boots, she launched herself up at incredible speed to reach the sky and face the Giant directly. Since the head is its weakness, if she threw one of her attacks, the Akuma would go down; however, knowing that, the remaining Level 3 who didn't fused intercepted her tracks with a barrage of Dark beams.

"**Attack! Don't let her use the Innocence**" yelled one of them.

"**Shut up! Don't order me around!**" retorted the other one at his side as they fired. Seeing the little Exorcist forced to fend out the attacks, the giant Akuma smiled and tried to reach up in order to knock her out from the sky. Unable to dodge, Lenalee was sent flying down into the ground, creating another crater.

"Lenalee-san!" yelled Johnny worried.

"Damn that's no fair!" added Rikei.

"They're Akuma Rikei, of course isn't fair" retorted Shifu

"(_Come on… get up, I know you can do it!_)" cheered Roufa in hope. Meanwhile, Yoruichi observed uneasy as if something was off.

"(_Strange…the enemy ambushed us along with a giant army and separated out group…That man_(Tykki)_ said that an Earl was waiting… considering he is their_(Exorcists)_ enemy, why would they bring and whole squad to abduct that Allen boy? What they're planning with him alive?_)" she thought trying to understand the situation, while not knowing even half of it. Looking outside the park, she could feel the Reiatsu many other Shinigami around as well as other unknown presences; from the looks of it, it seems that they are also involved in some kind of fight against each other, Arrancar perhaps? That was the only explanation for her now.

Back on the fight, Lenalee slowly got up her feet and cleaned the blood out from her mouth; the fall was rather devastating, her balance was slightly disoriented, but fortunately it wasn't anything to worry about. The problem now was to deal with that giant Akuma; if it somehow went to the city or fired its own Dark beams, the causalities would be terrifying.

"(_I have to do something and fast!_)" she thought already thinking something.

"**Hey, that bitch is still alive! Get her!**" ordered an Akuma as they fire on spot. Jumping away, Lenalee dodged them using her thrusts while trying to reach the sky again. She knew that they would interrupt her if she tried to go directly at the Giant one; so, to deal with that, she decided to try another skill.

"**_Furou no Tougi: Kukikase_****!**(Flowing Technique: Wind Shackles!)" and in middle of the cloud of Akumas, she spun covering her body in a orb hurricane, blinding everything with strong winds from her thrusters. Confused, they began to fire their beams wherever they saw a shadow around; it was perfect, the beams flew and accidentally struck other Akumas around while Lenalee herself was protected; should anything come at her direction, the winds were able to redirect them with ease. The giant Akuma was mildly disoriented when she went above him.

"This is it! **_Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukase_****!**(Falling Technique: Iron Shackles!)" and turning her boots into blades, she let herself fall motionlessly crushing the head in a single pass. When the winds dispersed, the remaining Akumas reoriented themselves and charged at Lenalee in a final attempt to kill her. But then, in middle of battle… a massive presence surfaced paralyzing everyone in place; it was more sinister and terrifying than any Noah ever known, and all of them knew who it was.

"**The Fourteen…**", "**Noah-sama…**", "**I can feel it…**", "**It's calling us…**" All the Akumas around began to mutter themselves as they ignored Lenalee and flew into where Allen was.

"(_No, it can't be... Allen-kun_)" Worried, Lenalee charge her boots for maximum speed and followed the Reiatsu. The others, who were hiding back, could do nothing but wait, confused and deeply worried as they fear the worst.

"(_This Reiatsu... What's happening?_)" Thought Yoruichi in wonder, "Hey guys…I'm going to follow her; stay here and hide until its safe"

"Huh? Are you crazy? How're going to chase something that fast?" retorted Rikei mentioning Lenalee sound speed.

"It's Easy, I just have to be faster… now, I'm going"

"Ah! Wai-" and without even finishing, the Cat was gone in an instant. Leaving the others behind, Yoruichi focused on following the monstrous presence; something terrible was about to happen and she had to find it out.

_Back to Kanda's side…_

Somewhere in middle of a forest, Kanda and Tykki fought out against each other. Kanda proved to be a very competent and challenging opponent for Tykki forcing him to show his true powers. Everything then has gone from bad to worse, the new Dark Knight was away too strong for Kanda to simply ignore and go reach Allen.

Lunging forward, Kanda initiates with frontal slash, only to be easily blocked once again; or that's what Tykki thought before noticing a second Kanda flashing from behind. Remembering his fight with Byakuya, he released his speed in a burst and delivered 2 stabs simultaneously similar to **Senka**(Flash Blossom). While the Shinigami pissed him off with that arrogant attitude, he sure knows a few tricks with a blade that he could use.

Repeating the same step, Kanda circled around the Noah precisely aiming at the few exposed spots he could he in the armor to strike. Tykki, while being in huge disadvantage in speed, enveloped himself on another vacuum zone to force Kanda away.

"**Have you forgot? While I can choose what to touch, I can also refuse**" he commented dispersing it to surround the entire area in a weaker semi-vacuum pseudo-atmosphere.

"Che!" It was impossible to dodge it; Kanda could feel insane weight slowing down his body due the pressure. Then, charging a circular Dark matter disk, Tykki went for it; but Kanda didn't faltered, he mustered his Reiki on a single spot and focused into blocking it. Clashing each other, the forest shone in colored explosions from opposing sides with neither winning.

"**You know, I was thinking, why you've returned to the Order? Allen gave you freedom didn't he?**" asked Tykki as each force slowly dispersed.

"…" But Kanda stood silent.

"**And yet, you're here, fighting with your trusty Innocence in the name of God…**"

"I don't care a thing for the Order" he affirmed pushing the Noah away.

"**Oh? So why then?**"

"It not of your concern" And as Kanda spoke, Tykki briefly began to laugh a bit after realizing it.

"**I see… so what? You think you can save Allen from being one of us? Good luck with that**"

"Save? I'm not going to save him…If Moyashi ever becomes a Noah himself, I'll kill him with my own hands…" he announced showing his resolve to fulfill his own vow. Tykki himself was rather surprised by the confession, he wondered if it was true or not. Either way, I didn't matter, considering what the Earl has been behaving lately, there no way he would let that happen.

"Oi…"

"**Huh? What?**"

"Before you die, answer…Who killed Howard Link?" Demanded Kanda charging his blades, preparing to charge at any moment. Tykki ignored his threatening presence and simply began to think.

"**Kill? Hmm… that a hard one. I've killed so many to remember…**" he dumbly retorted annoying Kanda even further; but still, he kept a straight expression and continued.

"That night, when you guys freed Moyashi in the prison, there was a CROW along with him, who killed him?"

"**Oh that one! I don't know, he was barely unconscious when we arrived…but if you ask me, I believe it was Apo- Wait, I'm not supposed to tell anything…**" he interrupted denying the question.

"I see…(_Then Moyashi didn't do anything_)" he thought feeling a bit more relieved; Allen isn't the kind of person who kills anyone, but by the way people rumored back on the Order, it was a wonder what really happened. Then, once their chat was over, Kanda lunged forward; but his movement was easier to predict due the semi-vacuum pressure allowing Tykki to parry it.

From there, the fight became an eventual draw; any of them couldn't seize the other effectively. If Tykki came with his Dark Wave, Kanda countered with his **Hakka Touro**(Eight Flower Mantis); neither could dodge attacks due the environment causing the battle to last for an while. If things kept going that way, Kanda would be at a terrible disadvantage as even through he's an artificial human with impressive regenerative abilities, his stamina would eventually wither.

"Damnit…" he muttered getting distance after blocking an uppercut. As time passed, Kanda, who usually was in offense slowly fell into defense, barely capable to follow up with his opponent. Noticing that, he didn't even hesitate; concentrating for a second, he encased himself with power, pushing beyond his current limits in order to face his opponent.

"**Looks like this is far as you go…**" mocked Tykki confident as he observes Kanda who was apparently idle.

"(_Mugen…I need more strength… I need to be stronger…Accept my gift, my life, my soul but at least…let me strike down my enemy!_) **_Yongenshiki_****!**(Fourth Illusion Style)" and then, infusing Mugen with his life, the tattoos spread even further and a new dot joined on his iris becoming four in total.

Jumping forward, Kanda simply came and torn off Tykki's left arm with a single slash. With his speed doubled once again, the pressure weighing his body was gone; Kanda's power increased to a point where it didn't even matter anymore.

"**What!?**" gasped Tykki in surprise. All he saw was an afterimage, seconds before his arm flew out. Noticing a presence from behind, he turned around and spotted his target coming to strike again; he barely raised a shield in time to block it but the force behind the impact was to strong that he was sent flying away with a massive cross wound in chest.

With his new form, Kanda turned the fight upside down in his favor. However, as they fought, Tykki was found laughing madly as the Dark Matter reacted violently. He was on a berserk trance, throwing attacks without second thoughts; no matter how much Kanda injured him, Tykki continued to fight at the same pace despite the obvious injuries.

"**THIS IS IT! IMPRESSIVE, REALLY IMPRESSIVE!**" he yelled praising as he sent flying away again, "**This feeling…How much I strived for it…**"

"What a…" muttered Kanda in wonder; the armor covering Tykki began to repair on its own along with a new arm and a helmet; his hair enlarged as he let himself as pace of the Noah Sentience inside him. Once it was done, Tykki lunged forward to meet with his enemy. He wasn't himself anymore, even with such display of overwhelming power, without a mind or skill, Kanda could easily defeat him.

"Pitiful…to let yourself be controlled, you're no different than the other one…" taunted Kanda referring to Skin Bolic, another Noah he previously defeated. As he saw Tykki coming, he mustered Reiki on the blade once again to end it once and for all.

"**_Yongen: Bakuhakuzan_****!**(Fourth Illusion: Blazing Soul Slash)" and with a finishing blow, Kanda cleaved through Tykki destroying everything as the blade went over, if he went wasn't for his armor, Tykki most certainly would be split in half. With the threat gone, he deactivated his powers and observed. In ground, the Noah's body simply regressed back to its previous form; but from the looks of it, the person itself still was alive.

"Heh! You got me…" affirmed Tykki admitting defeat; he no longer seems that hostile.

"Hmph!" Kanda merely gave a stare, looking down his opponent before leaving with no more words.

"Oi, you haven't killed me yet" he announced but Kanda didn't answer, "I still can move you know" he confessed, but even so, the Exorcist didn't stop, he simply kept going a few steps; only to eventually fall to the knees from stress.

"Oh? You look exhausted… well that's expected"

"Shut up!" retorted Kanda; in fact, he spent a little too much energy on his Innocence; right now, just staying conscious was tiresome struggle; every spot on his body was aching, like if he was burned alive.

"(_Damnit…I can barely stand…_)" he thought, "(_Heh… Moyashi is alone this time… I wonder if he's-_)" but then, before anything else could happen, a massive presence pressure emerged, something happened with Allen.

"! This is…" muttered Tykki recognizing it, "The Fourteen…" Using his last reserves, he quickly stood up and gave chase; he definitely wasn't lying he said he could move.

"! What the- Wait Urg…Damn!" muttered Kanda unable to stop him, "(_This aura… I'm sure of it… Allen…I've to go, I have to find him…_)" and through pure willpower alone, he pushes himself to stand up and runs to the forest; while the pain was unbearable, he vowed to withstand it until he could confirm his doubts… will Lenalee and Kanda be able to save Allen from Noah's hands? What about Allen himself? Did the **he **surfaced through? What will happen from now?

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

Sorry for the long note… fell free to ignore it

Hay long chapter! And lots of action as well XD. Man I'm so excited to write that I had to put an end, or the chapter itself would be insanely long. Anyway, back to the story, this chapter is one of my favorites to write.

The battles flowed like wind in my mind, I hope it's the same for you guys; Keep in mind, that there's a reason Yoruichi can destroy Akuma without an Innocence or Zanpakutou… that will be explained soon in the story…

About Sheril Awakening, I wanted to give him an appearance based on his personality and powers. His Telekinesis is the manifestation of the "Desire" memory so If I amplified it by adding extra limbs and a grotesque Silent hill, FMA like design, I thought I would match, I personally ask opinions.

About Tykki, indeed he looks a bit OOC here, but I gave attention to his memory. Seeing how he fights on the anime, I made some changes to see if I could make the story more interesting.

Not to much to comment for the rest, but as a minor, not-so-much for an spoiler: on the next chapter, the Fourteen will make a BIG appearance, just wait for it _.

**Anyway that's all. If you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

**Till the next time chapter^^ **


	9. Chapter 9: Noah of Destruction

**D Gray-man: Shadow of The Sins**

**Small Request: **Hey guys, I was reading the story lately and I confess… there's lot of unfortunate grammar mistakes I let it slip through on my Alpha proof-reading… I need someone to assist me, pointing everything so that I will filter the chapters 1 by 1; it can be anyone, just reviewing the mistakes found is enough.

**Another Mistake:** speaking of mistakes, I said on the end of chapter 7 that Sheril is Road's Big Brother. That's not true, he's actually her adoptive father… it's no big deal but again, can't let these things happen so I fixed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to both Bleach and D Gray-man. They belong to their respective authors.**

_Following the events of the last chapter…_

What a chaotic night! The Noahs Tykki and Sheril managed to follow Allen and his company into the new dimension! They prepared an ambush for our heroes on the "Real" World and a battle ensued; while the Exorcists fought valiantly, something sinister happened, a bad omen rose in that night…

Chapter 9: Noah of Destruction…

_Back on Allen's side…_

There, on the deeper section of the forest, Allen fought alone against Sheril, who's now a horrible abomination of his Noah memories, something that none expected to happen. After pummeling him again, Sheril levitated Allen's body and sent him flying away with a gesture.

Crashing through the trees, the poor Exorcist stood sideways on the ground; blood came from his mouth as he tried to push through the pain and stand. At same time, a shadow approached; Sheril stood in distance to see what the he was up to. However, even with the display of determination, Allen couldn't lift his blade from the ground.

"**How pathetic…**" he mocked before pulling Allen and tossing him around, rubbing his face along with the ground. It was futile, no matter how he tried to retaliate, Sheril had the tremendous advantage with his telekinetic powers; he was taking fun playing around with the torture completely forgetting what the Earl's orders. And holding a semi-conscious Allen by the neck, rage began to fill his mind again as he lets his emotions take place.

"**To think my daughter, my precious Road, loved someone so weak and stupid… unforgivable**" he taunted tightening the hold but got no reaction.

"**Forget it, I going to end this, once and for all; any last words?**" And charging Dark Matter with the freed hand, he waited for the answer. Allen who was subdued, began to whisper something; but the voice was too low to be heard.

"_Cl…own…Be..lt!_" Then, out of nowhere, Allen's white cloak began to move on his own latching around Sheril's body to immobilize him.

"**What!?**"

"Now! **_Crown Clown!_**" Yelled Allen telepathically calling his blade in an effort to impale the Noah from behind. Unable to react in time, Sheril only felt the agonizing pain coursing his body as the Innocence got him in full hit. He screamed before instinctively focusing his power to remove it. Allen struggled his best to prevent, but Sheril's sheer willpower was stronger than he thought.

Once the blade came out, Sheril immediately sent Allen away with the previous charged attack. Thinking quickly, Allen used **Clown Belt** to rebalance himself and reverse the damage but still kneeling to injuries he got. That punch was devastating; Allen certainly felt a few ribs getting broken as he checks, but fortunately, the Dark Matter was purified; so it wasn't life-threatening enough to kill in one hit.

"(_Damn… I can't go on like this…_)" he thought unable to stand firmly as Sheril recovers from the pain.

"(_I'm going to need you help Crown Clown…_)" Then, answering the call, the Innocence began to encase Allen with its power. The silver mask on the hood began to move fixing itself on his eyes; with that, Allen allowed the Innocence take control of his movements so that he could fight longer. Then, grabbing the huge broadsword, green energies surrounded the Exorcist, ready for another round.

"**You bastard…**" he yelled crushing the surroundings with his power, "**You think you can face me!?**" And Allen, who stood calm, merely observed his enemy. Sheril manipulates matter by using some kind of wires that comes from his limbs and head; they are most likely only a mental manifestation of how his power works. Reasoning like that, Allen was certain that so long his body remains covered with Innocence, Sheril wouldn't be able to control him.

Then, once they got the chance, both lunged at each other in a clash; one with a downward power slash while the other with a energy blast of Dark Matter. The force was so strong that the resulting shockwave sent both backwards with neither taking any damage. Recovering balance, Allen took stance, only to watch Sheril harnessing the environment with his power to unleash a huge tsunami made of pure earth.

Gasping for a second, Allen did his best to dodge the earth by crossing the gaps between the mass. However, while in midair, he was unable to dodge Sheril himself as he came jumping up to his direction. Clashing again, Allen lifted his blade to block the tackle; the concussion alone was so intense that both went flying deep outside the park and invaded the city(note: the park is actually just a small mountain in middle of a huge city).

Crashing on a street, Allen pushed through the ground absolving the momentum before he finally pushes Sheril away.

"**Kill... I'll kill!**" and then charging again, he lunges forward, only to be easily dodged. Retaliating, Allen lands behind him and cleaves horizontally hitting his back directly before an unseen force pushes him away flattening the ground. Screaming in agony, Sheril turns around and chases him in a blind rage; something was wrong, he no longer was able to think straight, his actions became more predictable, easier to notice and react; just like Tykki when he first awakened, Sheril demonstrates immense amount of power but lost control of his body to the Noah Sentience within it.

As they fought, Allen stood feverously, striking at each opening he saw while dodging the bursts of telekinetic shockwaves; all these months training back on the Order finally paid off, he was able to face Sheril just like his master, Cross Marian, faced Tykki; but still, things were complicated, the Noah's attacks were way stronger and could break through his defense rather easily; Allen has to dodge everything before he could retaliate.

Seeing his opponent lunging at his direction again, Allen threw his **Clown Belt** easily catching Sheril before tossing him over and crashing it on the ground; then, jumping over, he tried to impale the Noah. Noticing the blade coming for his neck, Sheril caught just in time and did his best to redirect it.

"**Kill…kill…kill!**" he muttered slowly lifting the blade; Allen couldn't believe how much willpower the Noah had.

"(_Strong…he's too…strong! Where he getting that strength!_)" he thought trying to hold it off.

"**KILL!**" taunted the Sentience overwhelming Allen and pushing him away. Flipping backwards, he could only gaze as Sheril rose from the ground floating in midair while surrounded by a shroud of red mist. His desire to kill became so great that his power disintegrated everything on its path, tearing off every molecule of matter it got on the way.

"(_This is bad…_)" Thought Allen falling to his knees once again; his energy was running out on the limits; the Innocence was barely keeping his body sharp enough to move; he still could fight yet but if the battle takes too long, he would not stand a chance.

"**This is your end! Die Fourteen!**" and finishing the speech, Sheril lunged forward spreading his power in a veil of annihilation. Standing up against the Noah, Allen had no choice, there's no way he could escape from that; so, facing the odds, he doesn't falter. Charging up the last reserves he had, Allen spent everything in one last final attack, all or nothing.

"**DEATH ORB!**" and then, a massive storm of green and red energies fought releasing sparks everywhere as they negated each other; both opposing forces struggled to hold ground on the intense shock; but, things were bad for Allen, the stripes of white cloth surrounding his wounds began to tear off causing the pain to return and hinder his concentration.

"Almost there…Hold on…" he spoke getting pushed backwards. Something began to cloud his mind, disrupting his focus away from reality. Knowing this feeling, fear sprout in Allen's heart; Neah was awakening again. In middle of the chaos, he alone did his best, but even so, it wasn't enough; the ever present essence of Innocence began to fade. Then, something happened, something he would never thought to see it happen: the blade of Exorcism shattered…

"Crown…Clown…" muttered Allen before he and a whole section of the city got obliterated; Sheril's volatile willpower created a telekinetic force so strong that everything caught in the blast radius was reduced into dust. Blinking back to consciousness, Allen woke up thanks to Timcampy who desperately circled his master head in worry. He couldn't move an inch of his body, his kimono was torn exposing the chest in a bath of blood and wounds; on his right hand, there was a handle of a broken weapon that sparkled with a green shine, it was all that remained from the Innocence.

"(_This… is the end?_)" Thought Allen defeated, "(_This is how far I'll go? Why!? Why Innocence?_)" But there was no response, his Innocence merely shone in silence, along with everything he fought for it; his effort, his dedication, everything he sacrificed for the sake of others, gone. And in the chaos of his heart, a shadow approached. Noticing its sinister presence, the first thing Allen thought was Sheril since he still had to yet finish the job killing him. But no, it was someone different, someone known and wanted by the most; the least person he ever wanted to meet appeared before him.

"Yo…" greeted the man with a rather serious expression. Allen gasped with surprise as he tried to talk, but no voice came from the mouth; it was there, just like the first time, Neah Walker, the black haired man wearing a formal white suit. How it's possible? He didn't know; the surroundings also don't seem to be any different in a way; Kanda and Lenalee presences could be felt, so somehow they still were on the Real World.

"It looks you're in pinch… Allen" commented Neah as another shadow approaches. Sheril, half-transformed and woken back to consciousness, arrived; his skin was brighter than before but the mountain of limbs disappeared; the last attack caused a large amount of stress in his body that he was exhausted. Once he spotted Allen alive, contempt grew into his face.

"You…still alive?" he spoke with a psychotic gaze, "how stubborn…" Then stomping Allen's chest, "DIE ALREADY!" Sheril proceeded to relentlessly punish him severely; now that his Innocence was gone, there was nothing that could prevent or absolve the damage, leaving Allen fragile as a powerless human. And Neah observing the scene, unnoticed by no one other than Allen himself, began to speech.

"So? What you going to do?" he questioned, "Your power is gone, the Innocence is gone… You cannot be an Exorcist anymore can you?…" taunted Neah calmly.

"(_No!_)" but Allen mentally refused; even in defeat, he still managed to believe there was hope left.

"(_This isn't over yet! I…I will keep fighting…even if my arms are destroyed, even if my legs are torn off, I'll fight as an Exorcist!_)" he taunted before getting crushed again; Sheril was getting frustrated, no matter how much he keeps stomping, Allen somehow managed to remain awaken with life.

"Fight? Are you mad? What you could possible accomplish now that God abandoned you?" questioned Neah impressed by his tenacity.

"(_It doesn't matter…I'll push through…God would never allow everything I fought disappear like that…_)"

"Idiot…if you continue through that path, only destruction awaits you…"

"(_…So be it… in the end, this is the path I decided to follow…_)" And hearing that, Neah smirked; Allen's determination was indeed way too ridiculous, but even so, his nephew proved to be more interesting than he thought. Then sighing for a second…

"Well, the guy here is right. You're damn stubborn… but that's okay. Now, this is it, time to move on…" he spoke. And from there, Allen didn't even bother to ask what he meant; it was obvious what Neah was planning to do. As his uncle fades into nothingness, Allen felt his consciousness falling, everything around began to distort. It was a shame, to allow he, a Exorcist, to be possessed like that by an Noah, but again, what he could possibly do without the Innocence?

Stomping the fallen body one last time, Allen finally fell unconscious; there was no sign of life, and his presence was gone. But Sheril wasn't yet satisfied; he gazed the body with doubt as if something was off. He didn't felt any empathy for Allen's death, which is strange as every other Noah would have noticed due the bond they share. Is he(Allen) really the one who nearly destroyed the entire Noah Clan? This is the almighty power the Earl praised the most? That is the Fourteen? All these thoughts clouded Sheril's mind suspecting the truth he was told.

Nevertheless of that, it was over… now he had to deal with the hard part; face the Earl and somehow convince him with a lie where he accidentally killed his favorite. Turning his back, Sheril proceeds to leave, not even noticing the Noahfication taking place in Allen's body; Dark matter began to leak out, covering the wounds before the body awakens to sentience with another presence inside of it. Crushed by a mysterious pressure, Sheril froze in place.

"This is… it can be…" he muttered before slowly gazing at his back to see, Allen getting up with his new appearance: dark skin and stigmata on the forehead as well as the definite golden eyes… a true Noah appeared before him; laughing as he commemorates his return like a maniac.

_Meanwhile in middle of a forest…_

"(_Faster… I've to be faster! Allen-kun was..._)" Thought Lenalee dashing violently as she runs towards Allen's Reiatsu signature; in her mind, all the memories she have with Allen resurfaced, slowly distorted into darkness as she fears the worst happening; his smile, his kindness, his aura… everything was gone; she was so focused that she didn't noticed the small shadow following from behind.

"Oi Lenalee!" called Yoruichi disrupting her thoughts.

"Eh? Yoruichi-san!? What you're doing here?" she replied surprised; even with all that speed they were going, somehow the small cat was easily keeping up in subsonic flight.

"There's no time, tell me what's happening?" She(or he?) asked trying to comprehend the situation. From all she knew until know, out of nowhere, the Level 3 Akumas Lenalee was fighting against suddenly left the area to elsewhere at same time when Allen's Reiatsu changed… it became was darker, colder than usual, filled with a malice as if there was another person in his place; it's a wonder how those two events are connected.

"It's Allen… he-(_Wait…I forgot! They don't know about Allen-kun!_)" Thought Lenalee unable to face Yoruichi directly; how she could ever explain that one of their best friends is actually a Noah, their hated enemy? How they(the Shinigami) would react? These thoughts, along with the intense worry she feels for Allen, were preventing her from confessing the truth.

Facing the silence, Yoruichi didn't bother to question further; she already could imagine what Lenalee was thinking; there's definitely some kind of secret going on; the problem is… why hide it to begin? Weren't they our allies already? The more she reasoned the more obvious the answer was. And then, as they flew in silence, Lenalee felt someone with a familiar presence nearby; searching around the forest; she eventually spots Kanda over a tree.

"Kanda!" she called slowing down to reach him just in time to assist as he falls to his knees.

"Eh? are you okay?" and checking his body, no kind of injury or scratch could be seen; however, the way his tattoo is spread on the chest was too suspicious.

"It's nothing…" he muttered futilely getting up to his feet.

"What you're saying? You're barely moving, you've pushed too far didn't you?" she questioned in worry.

"Shut up! How I chose to fight it's not of your concern!" retorted Kanda annoyed changing the topic by reminding the situation.

"So, have you noticed?"

"Yeah…" she muttered as both notice the ground trembling along with another spike of the huge presences down on the forest. Observing cautiously, Yoruichi thought it was the perfect time to confirm a few things; this behavior was going a little too far and she had to know what the Exorcists intended to do from now and on.

"As I expected, you guys are indeed hiding something…" she began, surprising Kanda as he didn't noticed her presence THAT close from him. And hearing that, he casted a look at Lenalee in demand.

"Oi…don't tell me yo-"

"Don't worry, she didn't tell me anything…" intervened Yoruichi, "You guys really don't trust us isn't it?" she spoke referring to the Shinigami.

"That's not true, it just…" spoke Lenalee tried to set things right but couldn't find the words. Kanda however, was rather straight with his thoughts and expressed them clearly.

"Yeah I don't. Not even a bit…" he affirmed with unfeterred look. Yoruichi in response simply closed her eyes before continuing.

"Well, think whatever you want. The situation doesn't change, we gave you an opportunity; it up to you to decide if it's worth it. However, we already got our own troubles to deal with it and you can't refuse that." retorted the Cat indifferent from their thoughts.

"Now look, we've got no time, let's just do what we must do and get this done quickly. Once you believe we are trustful enough, then we can talk about it…" and finishing the last sentence, Lenalee felt slightly relieved while Kanda didn't flinch about it.

"What a waste of time…" he muttered. Done with that discussion, they immediately left to reach Allen. Lenalee doubled her speed in an effort to catch up while giving a hand to Kanda. Yoruichi followed from behind just easily; now she was certain about the Exorcists; looking them helping each other, it was clear that they're not so different from Ichigo and the others; just a bunch of misfits caught up in something bigger than they could imagine.

_Somewhere…in Darkness…_

Back to the emptiness of nowhere, Allen once again was drowned in darkness, surrounded by despair. However, unlike the last time, the ominous feeling clouding his thoughts was gone; he could perceive and sense the surroundings; his memories, soul and conscience were all preserved while the Noah was out there controlling his body. And gazing the void, something crossed his mind, like a forced thought, causing him to hallucinate.

"(_What the… what is this!?_)" he thought as the spikes of lights crushed his mind, "(_This feeling…Neeeah!_)". And just like what happened with Suman; Allen began to synchronize with Neah's memories and emotions. Voices of thousands echoed in his ears screaming in agony… their pain, their wrath began to erode his mind as the truth revealed itself. The Darkness that was ever presence in that place was result from the massive despair found in the minds of those who died by the hands of God 7000 years ago on the massive flood, all merged up in one genetic memory that composes Neah's Noah memory.

"(_AHHH! STOOOP!_)" Yelled Allen overwhelmed as the environment distorted. A Scenario began to form around him, and there he saw himself running towards a door for no apparent reason. But, it was weird, Allen had no control of his movements, everything was acting on its own, as if he was locked on the perspective of another person.

It was a rainy day in middle of a forest; the clouds on the sky were raging with lightning as Allen finally reached the door of an abandoned structure; and he wasn't alone, footsteps could be heard as he stopped suggesting that someone was following him.

"Hurry up Mana!" yelled Allen with a voice of no one other than Neah himself. And turning around, he saw a black haired young man catching up. Mana Walker, older brother of Neah walker and adoptive father of Allen… in terms of appearance, he is somewhat identical to Neah except for the longer tied hair he has.

"Neah… What…what is this place?" Asked Mana Walker panting harshly; it appears that they were running around for a while.

"I don't know exactly, but it doesn't matter. We're going to hide here for a while" answered Neah checking the surroundings with caution. Taking a few sticks here and there, he forges a fire so that they could ward off the coldness and wait the time pass. Snuggling together, both stood there for a while; neither spoke anything to each other since then. Mana stared his brother with worry as a serious expression marked his face; there was something on Neah's mind, something bothering him off.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ah… it's nothing" and returning the look, Neah simply smiled slightly and replied before gazing back the fire with the head down. It was an obvious lie; Mana knew his brother was trying to hide it, but the guilty in his eyes was clear.

"It's about mother isn't it?" he spoke, but Neah stood in silence, "Listen to me… it wasn't your fault-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it…" intervened his brother, fully converted into Noah form as the hatred in his heart rose. Ever since that day, when he woke up and realized the truth behind the world, nothing but disaster fell upon them. Neah was tormented by the despair memory inside him, remembering every atrocity he has done during his first awakening.

Back with the Noah, Neah was Earl's most favorite and praised member of the Clan. As the Noah of Destruction, he slaughtered entire cities with single snap of fingers, bringing chaos and death to Innocents; he was the devil incarnated in human form tormenting the living for years before Mana brought him back to senses; the cost… was terrible, their beloved mother was killed. Now, Mana is everything that was left for him… and with the Earl on his tail, Neah needed a plan, he had to free the world.

"Neah… I…"

"Don't worry about me. Everything is going to be alright…I just need to-" but before he could finish the sentence, a hand came out from the wall behind Mana and abducted him.

"Mana!" yelled Neah trying to reach his brother, only for a torrent of purple lightning hit him in full.

"Hehehe Got ya!" affirmed a skinny male Noah with long spiky hair wearing peasant clothes; his body was charged with lightning clearly confirming that he was the current Noah of Wrath.

"Yeah yeah, good job" spoke another short haired male Noah wearing black pants with fur coat crossing through a wall. He, the current Noah of Pleasure, was the one holding Mana as hostage.

"Hey stand down okay… you making this harder" he lazily demanded as Mana struggled alone to get free only to be threatened with a Dark Matter arm. And then, while Neah was recovering from the blast, a purple shard rose from the ground; and coming out of it, all the remaining members of the family reunited together before him.

"You bastards!" taunted Neah as he saw the Earl landing passively ground carrying Lero.

"And here you are, Neah. It has been a while isn't it~" spoke the fatso acting friendly as always. But Neah was dead serious; the lightning bolt from before didn't even put a scratch to him as he could move just fine.

"Give back my brother…" he demanded raising a threatening pressure over them, but none flinched over it. Then, mocking Neah, the Earl raised a finger denying his request in a dumbly manner, as if Neah himself wasn't any threat to be considered.

"Tsk Tsk… such stubbornness, this isn't how I raised you to be~"

"Get out of my way…"

"Now Now, we've a lot to do... come, it's time to get back home"

"Don't screw with me!" Yelled Neah, "I made myself clear when I decided to kill you that night!" But despite everything he said, the Earl apparently didn't care; he simply gave out a small laugh before continuing…

"Is that so? Oh come on, what you're planning isn't the same as us?" asked the Earl as Neah remained focused and calm.

"No, I'll put an end to all this mess myself. This tainted world… I'll cleanse it! I'll save Humanity from you, from Akuma…even from God" he boasted, facing silence from the others.

"Even from God eh?" muttered the Earl in disappointment. To think Neah would go so far to declare himself as savior of humanity... No one around was pleased to hear that.

"How sad…This little piece of flesh really brought you to the bad way" he commented ironically mentioning Mana, "disappear with him…"

"What!?"

"Haiii…" and obeying the orders, the lazy Noah holding Mana retreats disappearing inside the newly opened shard to the Ark.

"NO! MANAAAAA!"

"NEAHHHH!" Yelled the brothers trying to reach other, but with no avail as the shard shatters in the last second. Watching the only person he ever could trust gone, Neah froze in silence for a few seconds before facing the culprit in a fit of rage; with a burst of energy, the ground shattered from his power alone.

"Don't worry… once he gets disposed of it, I'm sure you will feel better in our family again~" assured the Earl ignoring his rising presence nearby.

"**Earl…if you dare to touch him, believe me… I'll kill you!**" he threatened leaking an unknown black lightning substance from his arms; all the Noahs around became aware and took stance; a terrible fight was about to happen when a light engulfed the scenario and distorted the environment. Before Allen could watch the rest of the memory, a force interrupted the link and brought him back to the darkness from before. A second later, a green shining presence surfaced out of nowhere.

"(_Allen…_)" called a female voice, "(_Allen wake up…do not let… the darkness…consume you…_)" Allen could barely see the woman from the light giving a hand before the sudden disruption of his senses wakes him back into another place: the throne of his mind. A dream within a dream…Panting harshly for a second, Allen stares around and recognizes the area of his inner mind.

"(_What was that?_)" He spoke holding his head a little disoriented. Confused and worried, he starts to recall what was discovered until now…

35 years ago, at some point of the time, Neah, the Fourteen Noah, betrayed the Noah Clan with the objective of becoming the next Patriarch to, surprisingly enough, save humanity. But the first attempt he planned failed terribly, resulting in the death of their Mother. Neah knew that the he(the Earl) would come for his brother to kill him, so they went on a run that lasted for months; but still, despite the effort, they got ambushed.

With that known, Allen was even more confused, Neah's current motivation behind becoming the next Earl is to save humanity from everything we know: God, Akuma and the Noah themselves. Why? Why he, as a Noah, would do something like that? What exactly happened in the first attempt? What about Mana? What happened to him? What happened to the rest of history? All those question flooded Allen's mind as he saw Neah sitting on that throne chair in the end of the building.

"(_Neah…What you're planning to do?_)" he spoke in worry.

For now, nothing has an answer yet; all Allen knows for sure is that Neah is different, he isn't like the other Noah themselves; he knows regret, guilty and kindness. There is something else behind this and Allen had to know; but time was short, with all the facts in hand, a problem remained, there was only one body where only one soul has control it; either they want or not, Allen still is the host of the Fourteen; just how much time he had left before his mind gets fully eroded?

_Back on Karakura's City…_

And over the streets back on Karakura, a huge crushing Reiatsu filled the skies. Neah Walker, the feared Noah of Destruction has finally came back after so long time; his long forgotten presence caught the attention of the entire city.

"Ah! Feels good to be alive once again(_Though I prefer having two arms ¬¬_)" Spoke Neah observing his new body while ignoring the nearby threat. Then observing the ground, he spotted a golden golem nearby; Timcampy was sitting down shyly as his true master returned.

"Oh Tim, come here, there's many things I need to ask" But before he could continue, Sheril threatening presence intervened.

"So you live…" he commented nearby with a serious expression.

"Yo, it has been a long time huh?…" greeted Neah with a dumb friendly attitude before trying to recall the person in question, "I don't remember your face… hmm, who you supposed to be?"

"Hmph! It won't matter if you're dead…" And mustering his power once again, Sheril's mental strings become visible again for a fatal blow, but due his weakened state, they couldn't disperse to form a mist like before. And noticing that, something sparkled on Neah's mind as he records.

"Oh! Now I recall it. Those strings… you're Dezaiasu aren't you?" he affirmed mentioning Sheril's Noah name, only for him to ignore his dumb acting and jump forward with clear killing intent. But despite the danger, Neah didn't even bother to dodge. With that, the punch struck directly creating a massive shockwave that flattened the ground once more due the strength. But Sheril gasped in disbelief when he saw his target holding his hand in perfect block.

"Impossible!" He yelled facing Neah's death glare.

"Oh really?" Then, out of nowhere, some kind of black energy began to spread in Sheril's arm causing him to back off.

"Argh! Damnit!" he screamed as his arm burned intensively. That black energy began to feed on his Dark Matter releasing some kind of hands as it tried to spread to the rest of the body. Sheril had no choice but to decapitate the infected arm while Neah merely observed in distance, holding what appears to be a floating black orb.

Void Matter, the purest strain of Dark Matter even known; according to the Official Bookman Clan records, it's a malevolent substance fatal to absolutely everything that's considered existent by definition, including things of similar nature(Dark Matter, Akuma or Noah); it eradicates any physical substance leaving nothing on its path, the only person ever capable to manipulate this energy was the Earl of Millennium and the Noah of Destruction.

"(_I see… so that's why the Earl wants him so much… This power, he's really the Fourteen_)" Thought Sheril grasping his shoulder. In fact, with that power, there's no wonder, Neah indeed managed to almost annihilate the Noah Clan.

"What wrong? Isn't you who's going to kill me?" taunted Neah with a sinister grin. Then, without second thought, Sheril sent his strings with the remaining hand to manipulate his enemy; however, nothing happened to Neah. The strings, at moment they touch him, began to disperse and vanish due a strange black aura covering the body. Neah released Void Matter around himself to prevent any kind of telekinetic force from affecting him.

"Heh… well if you aren't coming, then here I go!" And instantly dashing forward, Neah snatched Sheril by the head and dragged him back to the forest. Unable to react in time, he was thrown to the ground before Neah came in and delivered a massive punch in his stomach; the impact not only did one heck of damage but also infected his body with Void Matter which began burn on spot.

"Damn you!" Recovering quickly, Sheril fires a purple beam of Dark Matter at close range, but Neah easily dodges and jumps away. Then getting up, he takes a rather sloppy stance against his opponent; Neah merely grinned in joy observing. Then, initiating again, both fight our in a one handed brawl; Sheril, despite getting pushed around, has holding off the best he could.

But even so, Neah was simply playing around for a while; he dominated the fight as Sheril was away too weakened to fight back due the black energies draining up all that was left; his movements became slower causing him to be more susceptible to openings and retaliation.

Tossing him left and right with single blows, the Noah of Desire eventually fell; Then, exploiting another opening, Neah sent him crashing through the masses of torn earth. The situation reversed, now Sheril was the one barely moving on ground with Neah approaching to finish the job. Charging a sphere of Void Matter, he hoped to eradicate the body to leave no trace left so that the death would be painless.

Just when it was all over for Sheril, a shadow appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the attack at the last second.

"Whoa… just in time…" commented Tykki as his refusal vacuum sphere managed to engulf and disperse Neah's attack.

"Oh? Not bad" praised Neah, "judging by this power, you must be Joido"

"Don't call me that, Noah names are too ugly…" retorted Tykki pushing Neah away, who just smirked at the challenge.

"Tykki…" muttered Sheril fallen on ground.

"What a mess…" he commented taking a look to what once was the little boy Allen, "(_So this is Fourteen… Heh that boy got a little scary_)" And gazing back at him, Neah was very thoughtful about his looks; Tykki is strikingly similar in appearance to him except by looking a bit more mature. But then, before they could do anything, a pack of Level 3 Akuma arrived; they were the remaining ones that fought the female Exorcist and sensing Neah nearby, they couldn't resist meeting him.

"**It's the Noah-sama!**" muttered the Akumas around. And since they're creations of the Earl, they're directly connected to his eyes and ears, meaning that at moment that they saw Neah, he would also notice as well. Knowing that, Neah smiled in joy extending his arm toward the Akuma before bowing in a gentleman manner.

"And here I am back once more, Earl. I can't wait to get my hands(_or hand, man I need to deal with this…_) on you when I'll become the next patriarch…" Then, decaying the tormented souls with Void Matter to empower the Akumas themselves, Neah forced them to his control, canceling the will of the Earl of Millennium.

"Hmm? What you guys are doing?" questioned Tykki as he was surrounded.

"Just obeying their new master" answered Neah signaling to attack. And following orders, they lunge at Tykki who immediately slaughtered them without second thought with Dark Matter. Some of them flew a distance to shoot beams, forcing him to raise shields; but that left his open to Neah who came with a charged purple arm for a frontal strike.

"Heh! That's not fair you know?" he dumbly commented barely jumping away from the resulting explosion with Sheril in the shoulder. The situation was bad; both Noah were too weakened due their fights to face him now; there was no choice but retreat. Thinking quickly, Tykki summoned a pack of butterflies to provide cover and fend them off while he waits for the Earl to open an exit nearby.

"Tykki…I'm… still…" muttered Sheril trying to stand and take stance, only for the said one stopping him on track.

"Oi oi, stand down will ya? Your little daughter doesn't need to lose you now…"

"But the Fourteen…"

"Forget him…We've to get out of here alive…" He assured charging his arm to block another assault. But then, before anything could happen, three shadows came out from the trees.

"Allen-kun!" Called a female voice coming from the sky. Kanda, Lenalee and Yoruichi arrived on the scene, and just like they thought, it was too late. Allen was indeed there, standing despite the exposed injuries and missing arm; but what was really terrifying to see was the darkened skin and the line of cross stigmata in the forehead; it is just like any other Noah.

"Oh? You…" muttered Neah recognizing Lenalee. Realizing a totally different person at her front, she froze in shock.

"No… it can't be…" she muttered unable to accept what she's seeing. With his sense of honor kicking in, Kanda tried to reach for his katana so that he could, unfortunately, "save" Allen. However, the strain from over extending his power left his body way too weakened to move, there was nothing that could be done right now.

"(_As I thought, he's one of them…_)" Thought Yoruichi silently observing, "(_But… what about us? Does Allen or whoever he is, still remember our deal?_)" And ignoring the Exorcists nearby, Neah focused back on Tykki.

"Whatever…this has gone for too long…" he commented materializing a small, concentrated sphere of Void Matter. Judging by the amount of Reiatsu, Tykki knew that he was getting serious, so he took stance and prepared for it. Unknown to all of them though, the ground on his back began to change form.

"Die…" and finishing the sentence, Neah shot the little orb forward with a single pointing gesture; it traced a line like a spear that nearly impaled his head for inches as it missed to the right side. It was too fast, no one could see the tip travelling to its target; Tykki barely reacted in a mix of surprise and shock but fortunately Neah somehow missed it.

"Damn… I'm still not used to this body…" he muttered already creating another sphere to fire again.

"(_Fast… I won't be able to dodge if he fires another one…_)" thought Tykki backing off to try escape but it was too late. Gesturing again, Neah fires again this time aiming to his chest; the chance of hitting would be guaranteed if wasn't for the sudden appearance of mysterious fat shadow getting in the way. And raising a hand, the Earl materialized a black orb of his own and engulfed Neah's Void Spear just in time to save Tykki.

"You're…Earl!" he muttered as everyone gasp in surprise. While all of them were distracted, the Earl opened a black gate behind Tykki to rescue them.

And watching from the shadows, Yoruichi caught the first glimpse of the Exorcists most feared threat; despite its ridiculous appearance, there's something about that…man; his Reiatsu seems to be blank and empty, she could easily tell he was merely hiding with a that form as a shell. So pushing her senses deeper for a while, she tries to grasp who or what the Earl really is.

Closing the eyes for a second, the world around seems to stop, becoming monotone in black and white colors; then, out of nowhere, some kind ribbons began to materialize from each person in the area; Yoruichi secretly summoned the Reirakus(_Spiritual Ribbons_) to visualize her target. At the moment she touched Earl's unusual black ribbon, Yoruichi's mind began to hallucinate chaotically; she froze, crushed by immense pressure composed of fear, despair and madness in a multicolored mental wilderness.

"(_What the…this Reiatsu…_)" Yoruichi really couldn't describe what kind of being the Earl is. Then, in order to preserve her sanity, she immediately broke the connection and tried to restore composure. It had been a while since she had such intense moment of weakness; not even the great Captain-Commander, one of the strongest Shinigami even known had an Reiatsu this sinister. One thing is now certain… the Earl is indeed a threat to be considered.

"(_And there he is…Great timing!_)" Thought Neah with a maniac gaze on his face; this was his chance to confront his nemesis after so much time. But then, gazing back to his favorite, the Earl suddenly began to cry huge amounts of tears.

"After so long…You're finally back Neeeeaaah~" he cried in while the rest simply stared deadpanned.

"Disgusting as ever…" commented Neah sweating at his stupidity. Then, recovering quickly, the Earl looked around before continuing.

"But what a shame, I got no time to stay and chat. We've got a visit to make…" he spoke turning around at the newly made Ark gate; taking the opportunity, Tykki took Sheril and retreated inside.

"Hold right there…I'm not going to let you escape" taunted Neah with a deadly gaze.

"Sorry Neah…your welcome party has to wait, our meeting was so short but don't worry, soon we will meet again~" But then, just after finishing the sentence, Neah lunged forward with intention of impaling the Earl with another Void Spear, only for the Akumas around intercept and take the blow instead, disintegrating into nothing. Without any more words, the hated nemesis merely walks back and disappears inside, shattering the gate before Neah could reach it.

"Damn, he got away…" he muttered in disappointment. For now, it couldn't be helped, the Earl's demise could wait; there are more important things to deal with first. Then, unable to do anything else there, he returned to human form; his current objective now was to meet with Cross Marian, but there was the problem of different Dimensions. At first, he thought that it was nothing but now… its odd, despite sharing similar traits to their own World; he could feel that the rules changed, how so it's unknown yet; he had to wait, trying to push to the objective would have consequences.

"Well…what we've got here..." he spoke approaching the reluctant Exorcists, "Allen's friends I suppose?" But both Kanda and Lenalee stood quiet; with the former unable to move, the latter took a step forward and remained in guard, but despite the effort, she wasn't that threatening. Lenalee didn't know what to do now, she knew that the Noah shouldn't be trusted; however, that said Noah was once one of her best friends, she couldn't possibly bring herself to harm him.

"To think other kind of worlds like this could exist; your God was a little busy wasn't he?" commented Neah, "So, what you guys are going to do now?" And confronting him, Lenalee wanted to hear the truth; Allen's safety was the only thing in her mind.

"Answer me! Allen-kun, is he…" she asked reluctantly.

"Don't worry; he still lives" assured Neah, "(_though I don't know for how much time_)" and hearing that, a smile of hope grew on Lenalee's face; her precious friend lives, she still have the chance to see him again. Kanda, on other side, wasn't convinced; knowing how Noah tends to be, he couldn't bring himself to trust Neah's words, but still, if what he said was true, then perhaps there's still a chance to reconsider.

"Then what now? What you're planning to do?" questioned Yoruichi.

"For now nothing… I'll simply retreat back into the shadows and allow Allen deal with the rest…" he replied before smiling devilishly, "But don't go thinking that things will be alright. Now that his Innocence is gone… I may return sooner before any of you notice…"

"(_What!?_)" Gasped both Exorcists in shock. Then, Allen's body simply fell backwards as Neah's conscience fades away; Lenalee rushed forward and caught it, carefully laying it on the ground. And just like he said, there was no presence of Innocence in Allen's body; considering the fact that the left arm is missing, then the broadsword he usually wield was most likely shattered along with it.

Either way, now that the chaos was over, the Exorcists could take a breath. With Lenalee's help, the scientists reunites back with them and learn what happened, their reactions were rather shocking; to think Allen fully converted to a Noah for a moment really made them worried, especially for Roufa, who couldn't imagine the sight of Allen becoming the biggest menace to humanity.

Unable to move out due the injured, the group stood and waited as Yoruichi sent a signal for help; it didn't took too long before someone arrived on the area. Blinking out off a shunpo, a man was before the team; it wasn't anyone special, just a blond young man holding cane and fan and wearing a brown coat over a green shirt and pants.

"You're late!" spoke Yoruichi to the man.

"Sorry, things got a little rough back there…So those are the ones" And nodding back, he inspects the group easily determining those who are…otherworldly Shinigami. Then, satisfied, he flips over the fan to cover the friendly smile on his face.

"Good night guys, I'm Urahara Kisuke, nice to meet you" he greeted. And hearing that name, the group remembered what Yoruichi once told about the Shinigami that managed to cross the dimension to their World.

"Ah Hai…" replied Lenalee a little disoriented in thoughts. And then, not wasting time, Urahara brought an out a piece of cloth and threw on ground, where it instantly took a bigger solid shape and began to float.

"Well hop on it, I've got to go" he spoke assisting them. From there, they flied around toward the city where they could rest; the night was finally over, but the struggles where just beginning. Now they know that the Noah were here, its wonder how things may go from now and own. How our fellow Exorcists will deal with this? Will they be able to get back home? What about Allen? Now that the Innocence was destroyed, what he's supposed to do? Those questions for now have to wait…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

Urg… I did it. Long note, feel free to ignore…

This chapter tells a lot more than I expected to show. It reveals the beginning of what kind of plot I'll construct. I'm really nervous about this that i can't wait to write the next one. Just hope you guys like it.

Now back to the story, finally the fourteen makes his first appearance as a person! I got a little excited writing him to might have overextended; little is known about him and how he's part of the history; the manga show promising and yet extremely confusing view on how things are going(read chapter 218 for reference). And with that known, I have no idea of what kind of person he is except by the fact he's a bit maniac and ruthless with the objectives, so I wonder what you guys think about it.

On the flashback memories, I made him a bit more caring and responsible but also violent due the Noah influence. That, compared to the current one, I gave Neah a cold personality to reflect the kind of past he went through as well as the things he discovered; which reminds me of the Third side of the War… must not reveal anything ¬¬.

Now about the action, I think that he fights scenes felt pretty good, all my character gave their own display of overwhelming power, but what I what to point here is Neah himself. Since his memory is associated with destruction, his power obviously had to be something devastating and cool that matches his tranquil and deadly attitude. Guess what's the only thing that can destroy Timcampy?

Void Matter… the name's quite ironic: Void or vacuum means the complete absence of things while Matter is a term to that defines… physical objects I guess? Bah! Just google it. With a power that erases everything by mere touch, negates and devours other kinds of energies and perhaps and chase them given the opportunity? Really Neah power is a complete parody from another Shounen manga out there…and looks cool like hell XD.

In the end, this is it… my only concern in this chapter was the rushed ending. My mind went on a blackout after writing non-stop these days, so I'm sorry if it sounds bad(though I want to hear opinions) but keep reading, the story will eventually unfold.

**Anyway that's all. If you have any comments, critics, ideas or options, please don't forget to review if possible, your help is greatly appreciated.**

**Till the next time chapter ^^ **


End file.
